


Magical Array

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cyberpunk, Domestic Violence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Sergeant Lucy Heartfilia leads a dedicated team on a search for the cyber criminals who infect people with the Augmentation Codex. The only complication isn't just her two ex-husbands but the gorgeous Code Mage who negotiates 6 dates with her for his services, Freed Justine. Freed x Lucy - Futuristic Cyberpunk AU - Rated M for violence, language and adult situations





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 

**Alpha Release Prologue – The Auger Problem**

* * *

 

"Move your ass Dreyar!" Lucy shouted over the hum of her gravity-cycle.

"Screw me Blondie!" The large blonde screamed back to her over the headset.

"You're not that lucky." She knew that bothered the hell out of him and pictured his scowl.

This particular Auger was damn fast with elongated limbs making things easier for it to move. She watched the traffic before her start to fill.  _Why the fuck did this have to be Sun Petal weekend?_

Lucy engaged the anti-gravity booster on her cycle as she roared down Strawberry street chasing an erratic Auger. The cycle stopped for a second to allow both wheels to split and turn down. The cycle hovered above the ground and pulling back on the handles she lifted into the air. Flying over the cars that had stopped due to the vile creature jumping over them.

"Dreyar, take Main street, traffic sucks. Let's cut him off."

"On it Blondie." Stars and circuits, she hated that nickname.

Lucy grit her teeth and concentrated on watching the Auger zip before her. She engaged the thrusters and pulled out her gun. Her hope was to get him towards the docks where there would be less people. Ideally, she wanted it alive but wasn't seeing an option.

The Auger problem had been growing lately. At first Augmentation Codexes became a fad, letting kids do things like have spots or kitty tails or other non-threatening things. Out of nowhere these more weaponized Augers started showing up. So far it was scattershot over when they would appear, but it felt like it was growing in frequency.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her partner, cut the damn thing off. He released a blast of electricity from his shotgun, forcing it to jump back. As she hoped it started heading towards the docks.

"You see where I'm going with this?" She asked.

"I think Bix and his squad are down there."

"Call that idiot and let him know." Lucy revved the engine and rose above the buildings. Gods she loved this, flying in the sky and chasing down evil. The adrenaline was her drug, next to sex and the occasional hit of lucidity complex.

"I ain't your fucking secretary."

"Blow me Dreyar."

"Later baby." She rolled her eyes, still intent on tracking her prey.

The Auger had taken a different side street than she hoped for. She course corrected and pursued. Now to get it to jump left. Lucy shifted her weight to the right and spun the cycle upside down. Taking aim with her Starburst pistol she fired a multi-shot blast at its feet. The thing jumped back and resumed course to the docks. She righted her cycle and followed it.

"Yo. Cosplayer. ETA?"

"Detective Cosplayer." She drawled. "Two minutes, east side."

"On it!" Bix chirped back to her. One of these days she was going to figure out why the hell she surrounded herself with idiots who liked giving her nicknames. In all fairness after the Halloween party she did kind of earn the name, dressing up as one of her favorite manga characters only lead to fandom discussions. That's when Bix found out she enjoyed going to conventions and had a slew of cosplay clothes.

The sun started setting low and though she loved a good sunset over the ocean, she had no time to enjoy it. The thing kept moving and every so often she'd have to shoot another volley at its feet forcing it to go in the direction she needed.

"Almost there, you ass hat." She mumbled to herself.

The docks ahead she saw Bickslow with his five automates. They were setting up an electric net, hopefully enough to hold the thing and subdue it. The last one had plowed through it and resulted in a clusterfuck.

The Auger jumped, almost cleared the height but it tripped and crashed to the ground. Lucy slowed down her bike and jumped off, throwing her weight on top of the Auger. It crashed into the ground releasing all the air from it's lungs. Watching the automates move, she leapt off it, barely avoiding Bix's capture. She knew damn well how much that net hurt.

With a whistle her bike came back to her, hovering at her side. She leaned over and disengaged the anti-gravity. Taking off her helm, she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked around.

"You know Cosplayer, you all sexy when you do that acrobatic shit." Bicksow said to her with his usual tongue wag.

Lucy smacked her head, stars and circuits he annoyed her. "We needed this one alive. Figured I could knock it out first."

Dreyar showed, parking his cycle and walking over. Sometimes Lucy would look at the massive blonde and wonder why the hell she divorced him. Oh yeah, that's right he's sexy, knows it and cheated on her five times during their six-month marriage. The only reasons she tolerated him was because he was the best damn partner she's ever worked with and they grew up together.

"We need a pick-up unit to the docks. Auger in custody." She said into her comm and let out a breath.

Lucy looked around at the thing asleep inside of the netting. "Fuck, it's a kid." Now she wanted to murder something. Adults being this stupid were one thing, but this one was a freaking kid; maybe fifteen at best. That irked her beyond anything rational.

"Son of a bitch. Don't worry Blondie we'll find the human rejects behind this." Dreyar put a big meat hook, he called it a hand, on her shoulder and squeezed. She shrugged him off.

"Give it up man, you ain't winning that one back." Bickslow said. "Ain't winning! Ain't winning!" His automates repeated as they twirled around Lucy. She couldn't help but laugh at them. The little neuro-linked AI units were both adorable and annoying at the same time.

Dreyar bristled for a moment and Lucy laughed harder. "Aw poor Ex-Lax can't handle a little fun."

Suddenly she found herself situated over his shoulder, his large hand on her ass. "I hate that name." He gave her a firm spanking before putting her down. Lucy rubbed her butt and glared at him.

"One of these days I'm going to cut it off." Her eyes shot down to his waistline and back up again.

He started laughing at her, as soon as his eyes shut, Lucy pulled out her pistol. She pulled back the charging lever, letting the loud click to be heard. Dreyar stepped back, she followed and gave him her devil smirk.

"Go on, test me." She said and he gulped.

"You sure I can't fuck you tonight? You're turning me on."

"I said at the divorce hearing that never. You'd never have this fine ass in your bed ever again." She said.

A hand on her shoulder had her twirling her pistol and putting it back in the holder. She spun around to look at her section captain. He did not look amused, but then again, the guy rarely was while in the field.

"Captain Lahar." She saluted. Her section captain was a very fine man with his deep green almost black hair, amethyst eyes and dear god he made the uniform look hot.  _I need that man naked, sooner rather than later._

"Detective Heartfilia. I'm going to assume that you were actually not going to cause structural damage to your partner." He said in his slightly monotone voice.

"Would I do that Captain?" She batted her eyes and gave her best 'see I'm a good girl' face.

"You would." He pushed up his display glasses and turned away from her.

"You know your charm doesn't work on him. Why do you try?" Dreyar said, his tone amused.

"That's like asking you why you're always an asshole. It's just what I do." Lucy shrugged and got back on her cycle.

"I expect reports sent to my terminal tonight. So, don't think you're going home, yet." The Captain said to her as she tried to sneak away.

"But Captain, I had plans that involve being naked." She whined but saw no movement out of the Captain.

"You are just going to need to delay your plans then, Detective." He shot back before turning to leave. Lucy was fuming as Laxus and Bickslow chuckled.

"Have fun Blondie." Dreyar said before he left.

Lucy stayed for a few minutes to watch the Auger being loaded into the containment vehicle. Once it was secure she hoped on her cycle and headed for the station. Doing the legal speed limit as a form of procrastination from the pile of forms she'd have to fill out.

Lucy hated paperwork, hated it with a passion and as the detective in charge she got the brunt of it. So, while Ex-Lax got to go bang whatever it was he was doing today, she'd be stuck typing reports like crazy.

A couple hours into writing up the reports a cup of coffee was placed on her desk. She looked up to the see the Captain smiling at her.

"Missing your bath time, aren't you?" Lahar said, cocking a hip against her desk. He had taken his cloak off and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. She loved seeing him so relaxed looking.

"I can't tell somedays if you like punishing me or not." She said, taking a sip. Coffee at the station was horrible but it worked because it was twice the level of caffeine.

"This isn't punishment. I'm hoping to put you up for Sergeant soon, I can't do that if you're not doing a complete job."

"Sergeant really?" She asked, sliding her chair back and standing to stretch. Being a Sergeant so young was almost unheard of, then again she did have one of the highest arrest records and was voted Light of Fairy Tail section numerous times. Overachiever equals one Lucy.

Lucy noted how the Captain's eyes followed her chest as she moved. He stood up and brushed a lock of hair over her ear before running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I think it's time and with the explosion of Auger cases, I'd like to put together a task force. Need a Sergeant, I trust and love, to run it." His eyes darted around for a second before he leaned over and kissed her.

They always put on a good show for others, but they had been having a romance for almost three years. It was only kismet that they both wound up in the divorce court waiting room together. They talked and laughed before going into their separate rooms to finalize the heartbreaking events. After that they struck up a friendship and bonded over the healing process. Eventually following the natural path of emotions, they deepened their relationship.

Things only got a bit tricky when he was promoted and shifted to her section. They did report the relationship to Mira, the head of Internal Affairs and as long as he didn't show any favoritism, they could continue. Yet, it was for the best they never flaunted anything.

"Lahar, can I please go home now?" Lucy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I was thinking more like heading over to my place. Just as soon as you are finished." He gave her another little kiss before turning to walk away.

Lucy smiled and went back to furiously typing the last of the reports. She finished and hit the send button, letting out a contented sigh.

Standing up she went to the Captain's office, "Done."

"I see that. Shall we leave now?" He stood up and grabbed his cloak as she nodded.

They got back to his place and enjoyed the night. He ordered food, she got to relax in his hot tub and then he made love to her for hours. Detective Heartfilia had a very good life.

* * *

 

**Author's Note: Part 1 of 2 of Prologue**

 


	2. Beta Release Prologue – The Pain of her Promotion

Still not Fairy Tail's owner

* * *

Much to his word, Lucy did make Sergeant at the next promotion testing. She worked her ass off for three months since Lahar told her about it. Today she stood next her fellow officers who also were being promoted.

In her dress uniform she beamed as Chief Makarov Dreyar put the updated badge on her. The little old guy was to never be taken lightly and so as she looked at his eyes she saw the moisture.

"So proud of you." He whispered.

"Thank you, Gramps." Lucy nodded before rising back to standing. She was one of his orphans, he was the cop who came to her home and saved her as a young girl. Currently her father was still in prison for what he did to her. Wiping away the tear she looked to the sky and hoped her mother was watching.

"These fine officers have proven themselves in the eyes of their colleagues and superiors to stand here today. Yet it is you, the people of Magnolia City who benefit the most from their endless dedication and care."

There was a murmur in the crowd as something started towards them. It leapt high in the air and let out a laugh. The thing looked like it had a tail and cat ears all in blonde. "Boom! Baby!"

"Auger!" Lucy shouted as she pulled out her gun. People started to scatter as police offices knelt trying to track it. Damn thing could jump with vast speed in its arsenal, almost like it was short distance teleporting.

She knew no one had a clean shot, especially not with civilians and press in the vicinity. It continued to cackle as it moved. People screamed as blood went flying. Damn thing was mowing down people whenever it landed.

It got close to the podium; she finally had shot lined up. It's body began to glow and it only let out a ear piercing laugh. Suddenly a body pulled her down, covering her as the explosion went off. The shake of its impact rattled her teeth. Looking up she saw Lahar on her.

"I love you." He whispered before his eyes closed and his head fell. Lucy felt the blood seeping off him and she screamed.

Eventually someone pulled Lahar off her and helped her up. She tried to get to him, tried to tell him one last time she loved him but the strong arms around her didn't let her move.

"Luce, calm down." CEA Dragneel said to her.

"No! Lahar!" She grabbed on to Dragneel's collar and glared at him. "Let me go! I have to…"

"I'm sorry Luce, he's gone." He whispered as he petted her hair.

"Noooo! H-h-h-he c-c-c-can't." She fought and shook before ultimately falling to her knees, crying for everything she had left in her body.

The rest of the day she was numb and lost. She didn't get a chance to tell him that she found the little box with the ring in it. He would have been her third husband but third time is the charm. They had such a great life together, even if mostly in secret. Right now, she didn't care who put two and two together. Her heart was dead.

"Sergeant Hearfilia?" Lucy looked up and pulled the blanket tighter around her. She was sitting in Lahar's office, curled on the couch. A couch they had christened once and the memory flooded over her.

"Lucy." She said wiping away more tears.

"I'm Dr. Alberona, you can call me Cana. I'd like to talk to you about what you're going through right now." Her voice was gentle with a soothing tone behind it. Lucy relaxed a bit.

Lucy knew the name, Cana was considered the best grief therapist in Magnolia City. She wasn't surprised that the woman would be here, just surprised that she was talking to her.

"I don't want to talk."

"It does help, but let's give you a day to process. Is there anyone I can call?" Lucy tried to think for a moment.

"Back away from Blondie. Come on babe, let's get you home." Lucy looked up and into the sorrow filled eyes of her ex. She wanted to protest but the big muscled guy just picked her up anyways. Her head on his shoulder she didn't fight him.

Laxus didn't say anything till he got her home and a cup of tea in her hands. "How long were you two seeing each other?"

"After our divorce, he went through his at the same time. We became friends and then…." Lucy started shaking and more tears spilled from her eyes. Laxus shifted her into his lap and held her close as she kept crying.

That night she told him everything about their relationship and how much he meant to her. When she mentioned the ring, Laxus cringed. So now they laid in her bed as he gently smoothed her hair and let her cry. This was the reason she fell in love with this idiot in the first place.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything, you shouldn't be hurting." He whispered to her.

"Laxus, please don't do this. I just can't."

"I know, babe, I know. I can't stand to see you hurting so much." Lucy went to say something but he put his finger over her lips. "I was a shit husband, but you know I've never stopped loving you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Stop, oh stars and circuits just stop." Lucy didn't want to relive those memories either. She forgave Laxus a long time ago when he went into therapy for his drug and sex addiction but it didn't mean she'd forget.

"Sorry babe, come here. I promise to just hold you." So, despite her logical brain hating this moment Lucy found herself in an old familiar position. Curled up against Laxus, like they did for a very long time ever since they met as kids.

That night all she could see in her dreams was the last few moments of Lahar's life. It forced her to wake up screaming several times. Each time, she was crushed against a large chest and told she was safe and loved. So, she tried to go back to sleep and the cycle repeated itself.

When she woke she was in a tangle of limbs with her ex as the smell of bacon hit the air. She moved to sit up but he pulled her down. "Chill babe, I called Gray, Natsu and Erza over. Figured you needed some friends today."

Her crew of trouble, all orphans together and in their wild teen years they became the foursome of demolition. Eventually they all grew up and went off in different directions but they were still as close as ever.

Natsu went on to become a Codex Enforcement Agent and a father of four, soon to be five kids. Gray moved north, running a very successful resort and still living in the playboy phase of life. Erza and her wife ran a domestic abuse survivor home where she helped people move forward and trained them in defensive fighting.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered.

"Always, babe." He kissed her forehead and she climbed out of bed.

Trying to not look so much like a hot mess, she eventually made her way into the kitchen where Natsu and Laxus were glaring at each other. "Enough, take it outside if you have to." She said and everyone turned around to look at her.

Erza was the first to pull her into a hug and Lucy went right back to crying. After a few minutes, Gray took Erza's place.

"Love you so much Star Power. He was a lucky guy." Gray whispered.

"I was the lucky one." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Well anything is better than this piece of shit." Natsu chimed in, pointing to Laxus.

"Fuck off." Laxus growled.

"Natsu, please no. I forgave him a long time ago, let it go. If you want an ex to beat on, my first husband is still available." Lucy said trying to not think about  _him_. Zeref was her first love but he was greedy and consumed with building an empire. She spent more time alone with him than ever in her life. Then the abuse started and with Erza and Juvia's guidance she found the strength to leave him. He was maybe the one person on this planet she couldn't forgive.

Natsu cringed at the mention of his elder brother. "We should probably talk about that one, I think he's tied into the Auger problem."

"No! Shop talk isn't happening today. Back off and let's just be here for our little light." Erza said, pointing a butcher knife at Natsu. The pink haired goofball only smiled and put his hands up.

They sat around the table sharing silly stories of their youth. On occasion Lucy would talk about Lahar, but only the happy kid friendly moments. That didn't mean she wouldn't let something slip just to annoy Laxus, but he was taking it in good strides. That night after dinner, her friends started to leave.

"I can stay, if you want. Meredy won't mind, she knows you're my best friend." Natsu said.

"And the godmother of your twins." Lucy smiled. "When is number five due?"

"Six weeks. Meredy said she's done after that one." He ran a hand through his pink hair.

"I don't blame her." Lucy shuddered, granted Lahar and her discussed kids once but her limit was two. "Then again you always wanted a big family."

He took another hug from her. "Look, when you're up for it, let's talk about the case."

"Will do. Give the babies a kiss from Auntie Lucy." Natsu nodded and left.

"Lucy, come back with me. We can go skiing and you can just relax. No tech, no criminals; it's awesome." Lucy hugged the raven-haired playboy.

"Thanks Gray, if I need to run away I'll go find you."

"Besides, I'll enjoy keeping you warm." She smacked him and he laughed. Gray was always a flirt but he was like her twin brother. Whatever bad idea she had, he knew how to bring it to the next level and vice versa.

"How much longer are you going to be in town?" She asked.

"I leave tomorrow morning, I can stay longer if you need me to."

Lucy didn't want him to leave but he had a very successful business to run and with his body temperature condition he needed the cold. The poor man had already stripped down his boxers three times since this morning. "I'll be okay, thank you so much."

"Call me, promise me." He put his forehead against hers.

"I will Gray and I'll think about that vacation." They exchanged one more hug before he left.

"Laxus, I'm assuming you'll actually be honorable for once?" Erza said as she finished putting the dishes away.

"Ouch, Erza. I have been on my best behavior. She's hurting, I ain't like  _that_." He growled at her, then again, they've been like this since her and Laxus divorced.

"Fair enough." With a nod Erza wrapped her strong arms around Lucy. "He gets out of line, call." She said with a wink and Lucy playfully punched her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you. Come visit for lunch, Juvia misses you."

"I will." They exchanged one more hug and then Lucy turned to look at Laxus.

"Not leaving Blondie. So, let's find something to do." He parked his ass on the couch, legs spread, arm back. You'd think the guy owned the place.

"You know, you have work too." She pointed out.

"Nope, I'm on leave. Family emergency, if you didn't know." That shit eating grin plastered on his face, Lucy could only face palm.

"I'm not winning this one, am I?"

"Hell no." He patted the spot next him on the couch and grabbed the control lacrima. "Video games, music or movie?"

"Movie." Lucy gave up and curled up against the large pain in her ass. They watched movies and laughed the whole night. It reminded her of how they were as kids, when he was sick she'd curl up in his bed and watch movies or read comic books.

* * *

"I'm assuming my beautiful wife was not hurt in the explosion." Zeref said as he looked over the city skyline from his apartment. Turning his attention away he looked at their wedding photo still on his desk. She was only eighteen when they married, he was still building his fortune and she wanted to be a cop. He allowed it because having an inside source could prove to be beneficial.

Five years he called her his before things went badly. It still bothered him that she walked away from him. Even more bothersome that she said she wasn't happy and flung horrible insults at him. It wasn't his fault that building two different empires took some work but he did try to give her gifts to compensate, for his less than loving behavior.

_Yet as they stood ready to go into court he begged her one last time._

_"Lucy, do not do this. I can be better. I will do anything."_

_"It's too late Zeref, if I'm going to live alone, then I'll do it on my own. Least then no one will backhand me." She stood before him in a skirt suit, the suit molding to her curves. He wanted that thing off her and her back into their bed._

_"I will never strike you again. I will be a better husband. Give me a chance. Five years, Lucy don't throw it away. Don't throw me away." His hand out, he wanted her to take it._

_"You threw me away a long time Zeref and you've promised to be better the last four times you did this to me." She showed off her black eye for a moment, before re-engaging the concealing script. The sight of it made him flinch. "I'm done. You'll never change."_

_She glared at him as he tried to touch her, anything to feel her one more time. Yet she wouldn't let him near her. So Zeref stood in court and listened as she gave testimony that everything between them was irrevocably broken. He disagreed, it didn't matter._

Zeref finished his drink and resumed paying attention to his assistant. Now that his empires were flourishing and he was a bit wiser with his temper, he planned on getting back what he lost.

"Lady Lucy is quite well Master; her lover was killed as you anticipated." That made him smile. If only Lucy understood the troubles he had gone through to keeping other men away from her. Infecting her second husband, a brainless brute, with an untraceable Addiction Augment was a stroke of genius. Unfortunately, he was still in her life, but he provided the service of keeping her safe. Until he failed that Laxus Dreyar would live.

"Excellent. I'll consider the Jackal Augmentation to be successful then. Archive it, for now. How is the rest of the business going?"

His assistant cleared his throat. "The legal Augmentation facilities are slowing down in business, right now. It seems that with the rash of dangerous Augers running around, people are no longer willing to have the code imbued."

Most of Zeref's fortune wasn't from the legal business, so that didn't bother him. However, lost capital is still lost capital and he did need a front for his actual operations.

"Have we made any progress into discovering who is manufacturing these crude Augers in abundance?" He poured another whiskey and waited.

"No. However it is most likely a safe bet that they will be blamed for this incident."

"That is fine, it keeps people away from my work. Now, Mard, let's talk about that Shapeshifter Codex. I think I have the solution to the problem."

* * *

**And with that, let us get into the story!**


	3. Story v1.0 – Code Mage

 

* * *

_One year later_

* * *

"Prisoner six five eight two seven, Freed Justine." The agent had said as Freed was ushered into the small interrogation room. The room was solid white with a small table and two chairs. He noted the six different recorders in the room, each with their own purpose. Had it not been for the cuffs around his wrists he could have scripted his way out of here in less than five seconds.

"Correct." Freed said as he considered the overly muscled pink hair man in a suit. It wasn't even a good suit, looked cheap with bad stitching and some despicable blended fabric. The tie was truly the insult; it had little dragons all over it. Going by the wedding ring on his finger, Freed figured it must have been a child's gift.

"My name is Agent Dragneel." He extended a hand and Freed shook it, and then quickly wiped his hand on his pants. The man had very sweaty palms.

"Of little consequence. What do you want?" He took a seat and waited.

The agent spun the chair around and straddled it before running a hand through his hair. "How would you like to have your sentence reduced to five years' probation?"

"Well, that's a much more pleasant way to begin a conversation. Now, what is the catch?"

"You'll be working for a special joint task force between the CEA and the Magnolia City Police Force." Dragneel said as he put a crystal drive into the table's port. Another push of a button and above the table appeared visual screens of various pictures, police reports, coroner's report and other associated files.

"Ah, this would be about the augmentation codexes. I knew at some point you people would come looking for me." Even though he was internally jumping for joy at this, he decided to look bored.

"You are the only person to simultaneously shut down the banking sector, the communications sector, the prison system and the defense department in a single sitting. You're wanted in three different countries and have been classified as a Script Threat Level S." Dragneel said, he looked impressed to be reading Freed's accomplishments.

"And yet, here I am." He sighed, truly he hated this place. Though he never should have been here, his sister Evergreen decided to turn him in. Freed never got an answer as to why, but as soon as he could, he was going to hunt her down and find out.

"So, how about you play nice and get out of here."

Freed arched an eyebrow, "I have conditions."

The agent pulled a little on that thing around his neck and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think you have any room to negotiate with."

"I have all the room. I hold all the cards, you need me. I have no use for you." Freed had a devil may care smile to his face, "Now, about my demands."

Dragneel leaned forward and tapped the lacrima against his ear. "Dragneel, I need negotiation authorization for prisoner six five eight two seven, Freed Justine."

Freed sat back and studied his nails, he'd already read, analyzed and stored away all the information still floating above him. He noted when Dragneel stood up and left the room. Luckily his six years in prison already left him with a capacity to handle boredom and solitude, still was not his idea of a good time.

As he started mentally re-reading  _Do Automates Dream of Electric Dragons_ the door opened again and closed softly. The clicking of heels told him he was no longer talking with Agent Dragneel. Breathing in he noted a fragrance of strawberries and honey. Opening his eyes, Freed almost lost his composure.

Standing before him had to be the most vibrant beauty he has ever laid eyes on. She had long flowing blonde hair, a heart shaped face and large chocolate eyes framed in thick lashes. Her suit was of much better quality and it hugged her very generous curves. The dark green on her was immaculate, it also happened to be his favorite color.

"Mr. Justine. I heard you have some conditions?" She said, her voice sultry.

"Would you be the negotiating authority?" He asked, barely holding on to a thread of control.

She stepped closer to him, her chest close to his face. Long fingers ran through his hair as one hand trailed down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he was touched by a woman. His eyes closed as one of her fingers played against his collarbone and the other threaded through the hair at the back of his head.

He could feel her breath on his ear, he shuddered. Suddenly his head was violently slammed into the table. He groaned at the pain and was certain he saw stars from the impact. Freed tried to mumble something but his head was lifted and slammed again.

"Do you know what you're feeling right now? No, I don't think you do. See that's my frustration with this case." She slammed him again, "That's the city's frustration with this case." This time she went to slam him and he managed to get his hands up in time to stop her.

"Stop."

"People are dying and you have an ability to help and you want to waste my time to negotiate what exactly?" The fire in her voice was erotic; he wondered how that would translate into the bedroom.

Freed rubbed his face and blinked a few times. Though the blitz attack had succeeded in surprising him, it wasn't going to change what he wanted. "A stipend for new clothing, a weekly salary of seventy thousand jewels, an apartment that's paid for every month, access to the research and development lab at CEA, an office designed to my working specifications." He looked up and into her eyes, giving her a smirk. "and six dates with you."

"How much for the clothing? Fifty thousand jewels per week. You can get a studio apartment, half will be covered. Access and office, granted." She replied and he enjoyed that she was willing to negotiate instead of scoffing at him.

His eyes stayed locked on hers, this was more interesting as a battle of wills. "Two hundred fifty thousand jewels will suffice for my style. Fifty thousand is fine. Rent paid, I'll cover utilities and it's a studio of my choosing. The dates?"

She hummed for a second, "One hundred thousand for the clothing and no more. Your rent cannot be more than eighty-five thousand jewels per month."

"That is reasonable. Now, the dates?"

"You're serious?" Her eyes widened for a second, apparently this request was going to crack through her hardened exterior.

"I've been in prison for six years, of course I am. I miss female companionship." Freed said with a slight smile on his face. He enjoyed watching her a little flustered and was she blushing a bit?

"How about I get you a hooker?"

"No." He said sharply keeping his gaze on her as she nibbled her bottom lip. "Either you give me six dates or I go back to my little cell."

"Two Dates?"

"Six." He studied his nails and didn't bother to meet her gaze.

"Three."

"Six." Freed's voice deepened, he was done with this and let the darker nature of his personality out. Some things a man couldn't budge on.

She let out an exasperated sigh before moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Who chooses when and where?"

"I will. You cannot cancel unless you are dead or in coma." That condition was important, she could try to out maneuver him by agreeing to a date and then cancel.

"Fine."

"Draw up the paperwork with everything we just agreed to and then you may have my services." He smiled, feeling like the cat that ate the canary. She was a lovely canary at that as well.

His new toy turned to leave the room, "one more thing." She spun around and glared at him. "I didn't catch a name."

"Sergeant Lucy Heartfilia, your new boss." Lucy left the room slamming the door. Sitting back in the shoddy chair, Freed let out a breath.  _Oh, this was going to be all the fun._

* * *

"Lucy, what the fuck babe?" Dreyar asked when she came out of the room.

"We need him, he could have asked for the moon and the director would have authorized it. Least this way we can save some budget dollars." Lucy rubbed her temples, the migraine was forming.

"The dates? Seriously?"

"You didn't see his eyes. That was his one sticking point. I don't like the idea either, but our backs against the wall. People are dying and if I have to have entertain Mr. Justine's requests, I fucking will." Lucy almost shivered thinking about his eyes, the danger lurking behind there.  _Stars and circuits, I need to get laid._

Lucy had read up about him and his crimes before this whole plan was put into motion. Yet, nothing in there mentioned his force of personality. She just stupidly assumed that he would be socially awkward in person. No, instead Mr. Justine was elegant, like the missive he wrote on the day of the massive system shut down. His eyes, the softness of his hair and a face like an angel sent long lost impulses straight to her panties.

"As long as you know what you are doing." He gruffed, his arms still crossed and posture stiff. She knew her ex-husband, the man was in his quiet anger mode. One push in the wrong direction he'd lightning shotgun someone's ass.

"When it comes to men, not so much; anything else and it's game on."

"Telling ya Blondie, we could always try again." He winked at her.

"Laxus…" she groaned.

"Say my name like that again babe." He purred and she punched him, right in the throat. He stepped back and glared at her for a few seconds before letting out a hoarse laugh.

"When will you stop?" She asked letting out a sigh.

"Never. You know me."

"I know." Lucy went back to rubbing her temples; this was going to be a bad one.

"Drinks tonight?" Laxus came up behind her and gripped the back of her neck. Hitting the little acupressure spots that helps relax her neck and calm her head. She knew he learned this technique to help her when the migraines started after Lahar's death.

"No. I have thirteen forms to fill out for this. We need him sooner rather than later." She relaxed a little as his overly strong fingers went to work on her.

"Alright, I'll grab some street food for dinner and see you at the office." Laxus let go of her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Lucy rolled her head, delighted in the pop in the movement. "You know what, you make a better partner than husband any day of the week."

He shrugged. "I can live with that."

Lucy looked around for Natsu but he was long gone. She checked the time and realized he most likely left to pick up his kids. How he and his wife handled the five of them was beyond her. Her limit was two, but as the years ticked by she didn't think that would ever happen. Maybe she needed a cat.

Not wanting to go to the office right away, she opted to take the more scenic ride there. Riding her cycle was her relief and it gave her time to think. Lucy had a lot to think about and all of it annoying. As she rode alongside the ocean she breathed in the salty sea air.

Ever since she was a child she loved the beach. Her retirement plan involved a little oceanside tiki bar and someone to make love to under the stars. Reality said her retirement was going to consist of six cats, Natsu's kids eating all her food and still trying to fend Laxus off with a cane. She snorted at that mental image.

Pulling into the station she felt the migraine reform. Her stress levels had horrible effects on her, conversion disorder it's called. Lucy would need to take her meds and once this Auger issue was dealt with she was going to run off to a pleasure colony and not come back for three months.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled up Mr. Justine's file and found herself staring at him. She blinked and realized she got lost thinking about him again. Shaking her head to clear it, she started filling out all the forms about their encounter, the negotiation and how she bashed his head into a table. That was a bit of a no-no, but she enjoyed doing it anyways.

After a while a container of food was set down in front of her, she tried to move it out of the way but instead Laxus caught her wrist. Her concentration broken, she looked up at him.

"Dinner. Now."

"Who exactly made you the boss of me?" She kicked off her heels and rolled back her chair, taking the container and chopsticks.

"Self-appointed position, like El Presidente for Life." Laxus gave her his sexy grin; sadly, it lost its appeal years ago.

"Fine, but I'm getting this stuff done tonight."

"Sure, as long as it's by your bed time. You cannot afford sleep deprivation. It fucks with your meds."

"Yeah, okay mom." She rolled her eyes.

"Babe, I made you a promise after the funeral. I'm going to keep it, whether you appreciate it or not." Laxus said and she had to admit he had a point.

After Lahar's funeral Lucy fell into depression, she hit rock bottom when Laxus had found her in a bathtub with her wrists slashed. He kept it quiet and off the books but only if she played by his rules. If word got out about the suicide attempt, it could harm the one good thing she has left, her job. So, he promised to take good care of her and do everything in his power to make sure she would never do something so horrible again.

"See, this is why I can't get laid."

He smirked, "No, you can't get laid because you keep turning me down."

"Just stop already."

"Only if you promise to eat."

"I promise." Lucy tore through the container before going back to work on the release contract for one Freed Justine.

_The soon to be bane of my panty's existence._

 


	4. Story v1.1 – Release Day

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

Freed wanted to be upset that his clothing was tighter than he remembered, but he did put on a good twenty pounds of muscle over the years. His one friend in here, Elfman, had forced him to work out three hours a day, seven days a week for quite a few of those years. The guy was a rube but he was handy, like guarding the library when Freed was on duty. Elfman also worked in the kitchen so on occasion he'd bring back something healthy and well made for him.

"One precision script rapier." The guard said as he handed Freed back his beloved tool. So far everything he had was accounted for.

"Thanks Joel." He said as he attached the instrument to his side.

"Good luck Freed, the library isn't going to be the same." The guard said. Which was true, two of the things Freed did was run a reading workshop and book club. Joel was one of the guards that had the bare minimum reading level. So Freed taught him and many of the prisoners, it looked really good on his paperwork.

A few more guards came over and shook his hand, one of them promising to keep watch on Elfman. After a few more minutes of well-wishing and plastering his best fake smile, Freed stepped outside and into freedom.

He tilted his face towards the sun and took a breath of air. Even though he got to be outside every day, the sun and air felt better without walls and electrified fencing. It felt cleaner without the ruffians surrounding him, most of them didn't seem to understand personal space nor deodorant. His eyes finally opened up and he looked forward, meeting the gaze of the beautiful Sergeant.

Heartfilia was such a beauty, classic in her appearance but modern by design. Today she was in a pair of tight black jeans, black tunic and a pair of over the knee silver boots. Her beautiful hair was up, though he'd like it down and his hands gripping it while fucking her senseless.

The only thing breaking his concentration on her loveliness was the hulking blonde brute next to her. The guy looked more menacing than half the prisoners he'd known and most likely twice as dumb. The scar over his eye was interesting in that it looked like a lightning bolt. His hair was a disaster and he dressed like a child, shirt untucked and wrinkled with cheap pants to match.

He walked over to them and gently took Lucy's hand in a firm handshake. "Mr. Justine, this is Detective Dreyar, my partner and member of the team."

The barbarian snarled at him and Freed was not impressed. "Greetings and salutations Detective Dreyar."

"Um, hi." He rubbed the back of his neck.

The Code Mage turned his attention to the Sergeant who was laughing. "Dreyar doesn't do so well with words above two syllables."

"Screw me Blondie." He retorted and Freed stared at the guy like he had a death wish.

"Sergeant, do I get to be as crude and informal with you? Seems like he's setting the bar to how you anticipate people to treat you." He watched her rub her temples.

"He hasn't eaten his usual basket of kittens this morning. After that he'll be a bit more respectful." She shrugged and he watched as the side of her shirt dipped to reveal her shoulder.

"Ah, I didn't know kitten eating was a new culinary trend." Freed noticed a light chuckle from the Sergeant.

"Seriously, I have to stand around and listen to this fuck up make jokes?" Dreyar said almost snarling.

"Pot. Kettle. Black. Small enough words? Should I explain what that means?" Freed shot back.

Lucy jumped between them and held her hands out. He loved how her hand felt pressed against his bare chest. Freed couldn't wait to get those hands all over him.

"Enough. Stars and circuits." She growled, that fire to her voice doing all the wrong things to his body. He did notice her hand hadn't moved, but her finger gave a soft swipe against his skin. "If you two don't throttle back the testosterone I'm going to knock you out, cover you in honey and dump you in the Wasteland next to a hive. Do you both understand me?"

The mention of the Wasteland made him internally shudder. The world outside the containment domes over cities was truly a harrowing place. Over two centuries ago people feared magic and began to replace it with "safer" technology. The result was an oppressive state and the planned genocide of every mage. The Mages fought back and because of their low numbers they were eventually wiped out.

The land had mutated, gentle creatures were now horrible monsters and ecosystems were destroyed. Nature, in her own way, had adapted to the destruction and slowly the Wasteland was rebuilding itself. Still the inventive creature, nature found a way to allow there to still be magic.

Now instead of how it used to function, magic was the abstract of technology. Spells once written in runes were now written in code. Circuits replaced ritual components and crystals once found in the earth were now pressed by machines. "Magic" flowed from DNA and not the container in your soul.

This new breed of mages was allowed to live because it wasn't seen as true archaic magic and the odds of a techmage being born was astronomical. As far as he knew across Ishgar there were maybe twelve out of millions of lives. The classification of their 'magic', never made sense but it kept him alive; by code or rune or DNA or soul, there was still magic in his body. Then again, he might just be romanticizing it.

"My deepest apologies, Sergeant. I will make it a point to watch my interactions with the Neanderthal." He took her hand from his chest and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. For a second she blushed.

He watched as Dreyar's mouth opened and closed a few times before she shot him a deadly looking glare. "You say anything that isn't yes mam and I will put you on endless paperwork duty for the next six months."

"Yes mam."

"Alright, let's get going." She slipped on a pair of sunglasses and got into the car.

Freed felt the large hand come down on his shoulder and on reflex pulled out his rapier, pointing it under the guy's chin. "Listen Brutus, I just got out of prison, touching me isn't a good idea. If you plan on threatening me, I don't suggest that either. Like it or not, you need me; so, a bit of respect and personal space isn't too much to ask."

Dreyar's lips curled up in a smile before he laughed. "I like you already, we're going to be best buds. Now put the pointy stick away and get into the car."

Freed blinked and rubbed his ear to make sure he heard him correctly. He complied nonetheless and after getting into the back seat he saw the smile on Lucy's face from the rearview mirror.

"We all buddy buddy now?" She asked.

"Yep, he's going to be just fine." Freed watched as the detective put his hand on her thigh. Promptly she grabbed it and removed it. Freed didn't like the gesture at all.

"Good now let's go."

As they drove to the office, Freed noted how much the city changed in six years. It felt dirtier and rawer, like the soul of this city was sucked out of its anus. Graffiti that was rare now littered buildings. Some of it looked like art and some of it was just mindless teenage tagging. Fashion had changed considerably, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. What was depressing was that as they waited at a stoplight he looked at a small child's eyes and saw no light.  _What the hell happened to this city?_

He let out a sigh and noted how she glanced up into the rearview mirror. "Technology went from our caring friend to our frenemy. When you had your magnum opus and warned everyone about where things were going," she sighed, "it went that direction."

"I don't think anyone called what I did my magnum opus before." Freed let out a soft smile, she regarded his protest move as art. No one saw it that but him, instead they called him a terrorist bent on anarchy. He wasn't and couldn't be.

"What he did was a fucking terrorist attack." Dreyar said and Freed curled his upper lip in frustration.

He had heard enough of that line. His first few months in prison that's all people talked about. Quiet whispers and guards who hated him. It wasn't the act, no; in prison the pecking order was important. If his crimes made him the scariest person to enter the prison; then people would have to prove their worth by beating him. He tried in the beginning to fight back, but he had no allies. Too many places in the prison lacked cameras or a consistent guard presence.

Eventually Freed gave up and took the abuse. The last time he was beaten and raped by five prisoners they put him in lock down. Forced to take drugs, limited mobility and barely any sunlight; Freed wondered how he lived. When he healed and those responsible shipped to another prison he could breathe a little. When Elfman became his friend, Freed could finally relax and start working in the library and so on. One day, he'd see his friend outside of the walls but that won't be for a few more years yet.

"No, terrorist attacks have to be caused with the singular goal of generating terror. What he did wasn't about that or did you not see the what he wrote?"

"Yo, greenie what did you write?"

"Greenie?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to not scream at the hulking moron. "Freed or Mr. Justine, if you need to address me. Greenie sounds like a medical complication and I am healthy."

Lucy let out a laugh as she pulled into an underground garage. "Get used to it, I just shrug it off whenever he calls me Blondie. Limited vocabulary, remember?"

Freed still wasn't amused as Lucy parked the car in a spot that was designated for her, least judging by the sign with her name on it. They got out of the vehicle and started walking toward the lift.

"Well,  _Freed_ , what did you say?" Dreyar asked.

"Technology and magic are tools, not masters. We must embrace them as a part of our life and not the whole of the machine of our life. One day we'll become so desperate to forget how to feel or function that technology will ruin us all. We as humanity get one soul and we cannot write it into code." Lucy interjected and he was impressed.

"That was elegantly said, Sergeant Heartfilia."

"Easy to be eloquent when the source material is breathtaking. Also, I have a poster of the humanity soul quote." She winked at him.

"What?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I'll have to catch you up on several things, but if you didn't know Mr. Justine you're an important symbol in underground movements." Stunned Freed could barely pull together a thought at this concept.

_I'm a symbol?_

* * *

He seemed so surprised by that statement, it caught her off guard. Surely, he wasn't so locked away in prison that he didn't know the symbol he'd become. Perhaps people who inspire greatness are seldom aware of it.

In all fairness until the discussion of bringing him on the team, Lucy didn't know all the details of his attack. It was while researching it she caught the message that he sent when he took over the communication system. There was poetry behind it and the attack made sense; Freed was a believer not an anarchist.

She dug around into the underground mageweb and found entire sites and groups devoted to him. They believed in his message, didn't want their souls taken away. Yet as those people hid their feelings, the ones that didn't listen became what he saw.

Lucy couldn't imagine what must be going on through his head right now. Having been taken away from the world for six years, he had to be overwhelmed. If she took a moment to try and see things through his eyes and what he believed, she would have broken down and cried.

Ever since his warning the tech sector went into overdrive. Companies began wars to prove who could prove him wrong. To show that codexes, complexes, scripts, automates and other technology were lifting people from the "dark ages". How we could do more and be better by simply letting technology do the work for us.

All it did was force thousands from their jobs. Sent housing rates through the roof and made good people desperate to afford Psi-Neuroites just so they could experience emotion. There wasn't a day that went by where the phrase, "better living through technology" wasn't heard. Yet, as the city and people ran into despair, better living didn't seem accurate.

Some technology was indeed helpful, but a good majority only enslaved people. Even now she thought of the one company who won the wars, Alvarez Industries. It wasn't the company she thought of but the man who ran it from his virtual palace in the sky, Zeref Dragneel.

Even under her skin a piece of her ex-husband was embedded into her. On occasion she'd find herself scratching at the little device though it caused no discomfort. Due to their past Lucy limited her tech use to what she needed to function and if possible bought from the black market handmade boutique goods that weren't from his empire.

Above it all was one man who sacrificed everything to try and bring about change. Sadly, in a way, Freed Justine had caused as much damage to humanity as he tried to stop. Like the old phrase once said, "those who try to stop the apocalypse only cause it."

Heartfilia found herself staring more at him as she mused while admiring his profile. His clothing consisted of a pair of white leather pants and a long flowing red jacket that was held together with a few golden chains. The material stretched so tight it moved like skin across what appeared to be very well-defined muscles. He didn't wear an undershirt and she could see a few lines of tattoos across his sculpted torso. Tattoos she wouldn't mind seeing if not tracing with her tongue.  _Can't my libido go five minutes around him without flaring up?_

The lift stopped and silently the three stepped out of it and into the bustling floor that was now devoted to the task force. The first person to catch her attention was Natsu.

"Welcome back, Luce." He said before turning his attention to Freed. "Welcome to the team, Freed."

"Thank you." Freed gave a short nod but wouldn't shake his hand.

Lucy leaned over to him, "He really can't help the sweaty palms, so try to not make him feel awkward about it."

"Understood, I'll attempt to do better." He whispered.

"We have a private office for you. Let's get you in there so you can start ticking off what you need." She took all of two steps before she noticed how pensive he looked.

"I'll need to research things first. Sadly, in prison I had very limited access to news with printed publications going away." He said. Paper was outlawed three years ago and now to read anything you had to have a tableau device. Even then people didn't read much, most things were read to you. More of society's mind slipping away from not being used.

Lucy blinked a few times in her amazement over this fact. "So even with the disrupter cuffs you couldn't touch technology?"

"Nothing connected to any network or the broader mageweb, so that invalidated entertainment viewers on top of computer systems. The best I could use was the library book tracking system."

"Without print you have probably missed out on some of the great books in the last three years." Lucy started cataloging some of the really wonderful ones that came out. Then again, she didn't know what he liked to read.

"I have missed out on everything that happens outside of the prison. My only source of news was snippets of conversations I'd hear. I'm sure you can imagine that most people don't care about the news." His lips pursed. Lucy wanted to hold his hand or hug him or something to comfort him.

Laxus came back with a tracking bracelet and Freed laughed at it. "Say hello to your first piece of jewelry."

"I don't think so." He said.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow and watched Freed's right eye turn black with a purple iris. It was strangely beautiful and seemed to work with the rest of his elegant appearance.

"Ecriture noir, Incendier" he whispered to the little device. For a moment she could have sworn she saw purple code snippets floating around the tracker. This was a first time for her, she had never seen techmagic at work.

Laxus let out a startled girly yelp and Lucy ignored it, watching as Freed smiled before his eye shifted back to its normal color.  _I could get lost in those eyes._

A slight burning smell caught her attention and she looked down at the now smoking device. "You see, the bracelet is a childish idea. It's not even properly protected, I can force its processing crystal to overheat and fry within seconds."

"We need to track you somehow." Laxus said.

"Why?" In all fairness Freed looked rather upset by this.

"You could skip out, easily enough." Dreyar was now sounding rather impatient.

His eyes narrowed as his jaw set, Lucy could feel the anger coming off him and took a step to the side. "That would be breaking my word. Since you don't know me, let me tell you this. What I do and how I function is governed by rules. When I agree to rules either of my own design or someone else's, they become important. So, no, I'm not running away and I am offended by the implication."

"Well it's in your release contract." She said.  _Wait, did I remember that?_  The bracelet was Laxus' idea, and maybe she just ignored it.

"Obviously Sergeant, whoever wrote the contract forgot to mention that I would be  _collared like an animal_." Freed hissed the last part with absolute disgust. Which considering his time in prison she could see that.

Lucy flipped her wrist over and called up the contract from her data organizer crystal she had implanted under her skin. She double-checked the contract, everything (including the dates) was in there except for that. "Stars and circuits, he's right."

"Way to go Blondie." Laxus flicked her forehead, which earned him a death glare.

"I would have countered against that if it was in there. When you spend years of your life shackled you'd despise the idea of wearing a collar again." The Code Mage said matter of factly and Lucy believed him.

"Alright," she rubbed her temples. "Look, Mr. Justine you have my apologies that so far your first day of freedom isn't going so well. I'll tell you what, let's get some lunch, go over some apartments and get you some newer clothing."

"That sounds acceptable, Sergeant." He said with a smile on his lips.  _How the hell does a man look so beautiful when he smiles?_

"Want me to tag along?" Laxus asked and she shook her head.

"Dreyar, you aren't a people person so no." He scowled, but quickly shrugged and walked away.

"Mr. Justine, there's a nice little bistro around the corner, so let's head there unless you have an issue with Boscan food."

"Which region?"

"No idea, does it make a difference?"

"I can explain to you the culinary differences as we walk." He leaned over letting his breath fan over her ear. "I would appreciate leaving now, I'm uncomfortable being in this kind of open space with people who already have negative feelings about me."

"Sure." Lucy grabbed his hand without thinking and walked back to the lift. She didn't think about the fact that he was going to have some readjustment issues. Hopefully the usually quiet bistro would be much more comfortable.


	5. Story v1.2 – Small Universe

Even in the future I will most likely still not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"You do know Sergeant, this doesn't count as a date." Freed said as he walked beside the buxom blonde before getting into the lift again.

"I'm aware of that, I was looking at this more of a boss taking her new employee out to get to know them a bit better kind of day." She flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Do you always do that?"

"Nope, you're my first new employee, so to speak. Most of the task force was put together before I took over." She put her sunglasses on as the door chimed.

Stepping into the building's lobby, Freed noticed a very elegant white marble fountain with a man standing on top of it. The gentleman was dressed in a police uniform with what looked like crystal glasses on his face. He paused for a moment to look at the plaque.

"Captain Lahar Morrigan. To save even one life in the shadows where no one remembers our name is the motto of all protectors. Deceased March x1035" Freed read aloud.

"We should go." Lucy said as she frowned at the statue. If he could see her eyes behind the lenses he would guess this statue or perhaps the man caused her sadness. Freed wouldn't press the issue, not yet.

Once outside Freed looked around at the quiet downtown area. Indeed, things had very much changed but it was cleaner than the outskirts they passed through on their way here. At one point this square would be filled with people and food trucks with amazing dishes served fresh. Now people seemed scarce and automates ran all over the place.

Sides of buildings now flashed between news readers and advertisements. A sidewalk cleaning automate whirled past them, cleaning up and tipping its hat to them. Along the street a rickshaw ran past but no physical driver only a hologram of someone talking about the police building.

A chime rang in the air and he found his attention drawn to a screen as Lucy let out a sigh. He watched in fascination trying to see what would cause her discomfort.

A very striking woman came across the screen, her smile was difficult to look at. It was too much, too fake and didn't reach her eyes, not in the way he was used to seeing. "Alvarez Industries, would like to remind you that people and technology work together to create a better future. We are proud to announce Augmentation Fashion Week, check out the latest trends of body augmentations and designer clothing to make you the talk amongst your friends. Please enjoy your day and remember Alvarez Industries is here to help."

"That was unusual." Freed said as he stood next to Lucy.

"Three times a day that company takes over all the screens to announce whatever they feel like."

"It seems to upset you." The Code Mage said as he came around to look at her. He put a hand on her bare shoulder and gave a light squeeze. She treated him to a soft smile.

"Lunch?" Freed let her obvious deflection slide by him. Whatever issue the Sergeant had with the adverts was entirely her own business. Least for now, once he had technology again he'd uncover everything about her.

They didn't make much for small talk on the way to the bistro, the Sergeant looked distracted. As much as he wanted to pay attention to her, this area had his cackles raised. The space was too open and very few people on the streets. The quiet was disconcerting, he had enough quiet in his life. He wanted his music and conversation; something to keep him from his own thoughts.

"Here we are. Damien's on Fifth. I love this place they still make food by hand with actual humans. The prices are a little high but to not have something mass produced is nice." She reached for the door when it opened up almost hitting her.

Freed watched the man stepping out of the bistro, he looked familiar. He was around his height and build but with short black hair. The suit he wore looked like it would have costed a million jewels, the material simply divine. The gold embroidery work looked hand stitched, which even years ago was a hard thing to find.

"Excuse…" The man stopped and smiled as he looked at Lucy. "Lucy, I'm honored to see you. Radiant as ever." He held out his hand and Lucy only crossed her arms under her bust. She looked disgusted.

"You're excused." Her voice was like a whip and Freed watched the man for a reaction. There wasn't one, in fact the man only seemed to smile more.

"My dove..."

Her hand went up, "No, Zeref, you don't get to call me that anymore." There was a power and firmness to her voice that almost made it unrecognizable. "Now, if you'll get out of my way I have lunch to attend to."

"Zeref Dragneel?" Freed questioned, it had been many years and he didn't expect to see  _him_  of all people.

"I see my dove keeps interesting company. Freed Justine, I had no idea you would ever see the light of day again."

Freed shrugged, "Life is full of surprises that not even the best cognition automates can predict."

"Odd that you mentioned it," he tapped his slim lips for a moment, "I could use your talents."

"No. I told you almost years ago, that I don't agree with your vision and I'd be damned to help support it." Zeref wanted people to depend on technology and Freed did not. The two men had both been reprimanded multiple times at university for their arguments. The last time they spoke was before Freed went to trial. Zeref tried to buy his services by insisting he could make it all go away. It was one contract, Freed happily tore up.

"Times change Freed, you'd find that working at Alvarez Industries offers you a life you couldn't imagine." He motioned towards his own suit and pointed to a beautiful hover limousine.

"May be true but right now I have something you don't."

"Oh, enlighten me, Mr. Justine." He drawled.

Freed took Lucy's hands and placed a kiss to it, while looking into the mirrored reflection in her sunglasses. He willed her to play along and she did by tucking a fallen lock of his hair and pushing it behind his ear.

"I get to have lunch with this ravishing woman. Good day to you, sir." Not letting go of her hand, Freed ushered her into the bistro. The last thing he heard was the slight snarl from the tech mogul.

"That was reckless but enjoyable." Lucy said as she finally let go of his hand.

"I'm assuming you've had the unfortunate grace of knowing him."

"Married for five years." She sighed.

"Attended university together, we were rivals." He replied.

"I don't remember him talking about you." Lucy smiled at the host as he quickly grabbed menus and they fell in step behind him.

They were ushered into a quiet booth towards the back, where she could watch the room. The high back of the booths allowed Freed to relax a bit as did her ever watchful gaze. Safe with her, he felt a bit safe to be near her.

"I could never prove it but I'm certain he was the person behind the fake charges that lead me to being expelled midway through second year." He said glancing at the menu.

"That explains it, we didn't start dating till he was in his third year. We married when he graduated and I was legal to do so." Lucy let out a sigh and Freed extended his hand over the table, allowing her to take it.

"Ah, well his loss and my gain." He said brushing his thumb over her knuckles. She smiled at him before pulling her hand back.

They made small talk as Lucy ordered a very nice bottle of wine for them to share. "It's been a long time since I've anything refined."

"Then I shall make it my mission to help you readjust back into all the refinement your heart can handle." She held up her glass and Freed happily chimed his against it.

"I'd like that. Also thank you Sergeant."

"For what?" She blinked at him.

"Not treating me like…"

"A criminal?"

"Yes. So far you have been the epitome of grace and kindness." She really had been and Freed let her know how grateful he was through his smile.

"Well, just work hard for me and be a nice human and you'll find me rather easy to get along with." Lucy said.

The waiter came back over and they ordered their dishes. A few more minutes of conversation and a woman came over to them. She was slim wearing a chef's hat and very messy apron but her sleeves were clean.

"Lucy!"

"Oh my goodness, Lisanna?" Lucy stood up and hugged the woman.

"Oh, how are you?"

"Very good. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the executive chef here. The old man decided to retire. He still runs the place but I now have the kitchen." She casted a glance in Freed's direction and he gave her a simple smile. "So who's the hotty here?"

"Freed, it is nice to meet you." He said taking her hand in a polite handshake.

She let go and refocused her attention back to his lunch companion. "God it's so nice to see you again Lucy. Please come back and visit more often. Also bring this handsome guy with you."

"You're a horrible flirt Lisanna."

"Hey every girl has to try." She said with a wink.

Freed thought for a moment, Lisanna was the name of Elfman's little sister. He talked about her and his older sister a few times. Now that Freed looked at her he could see the resemblance. Not wanting to make things awkward, he declined to mention that he knew her brother.

"Well, now that I know the chef, I expect lunch to be on point." Lucy chided.

"Well only for you, sexy mama."

"You know it silver minx." Lisanna laughed at Lucy's playful name and spun away gracefully.

Freed arched an eyebrow, "we go way back. Sadly I was the arresting officer when her brother was caught up in an augmentation gone wrong. I tried to fight for leniency but that didn't go very far." Lucy sighed.

"Elfman was my only friend in prison." He said while taking a sip of his wine. "He was a very kind hearted although a bit of a rube."

"Small universe, isn't it?"

"Very. Though I'm scared to think how many more people we have had in our past or present acquaintances." They both chuckled but to Freed it was wonderful. Perhaps this whole thing was simply meant to be. The inner romantic in him loved it.

Lucy let out a laugh as two elegant plates of food were set down. Freed inhaled the fragrance, it made his mouth water in the most ungentlemanly fashion. Which if Elfman was here he'd cry out something about good food being manly. It made Freed miss his friend.

* * *

Freed made excellent lunch company. He was very well educated and refined. She didn't have to duck behind a napkin to not be hit with flying food particles, like she had to do with Natsu. Laxus could barely tolerate anything that required a napkin in your lap or barely even proper dinner manners. In fact their wedding reception had been nothing but grilled burgers, ribs and hearty pints of dark stout.

Lahar was different; he loved taking her out to refined places. It was him who taught her much about different foods and wine pairings. Zeref was always paranoid so when they did eat together it was whatever she cooked up, even after the Jewels started coming in. Willing herself to not think about her beloved Captain nor her ex she took another sip of wine.

"Are you alright, Sergeant?" Freed asked, the look of concern obvious.

"Oh fine, ever notice that sometimes a bite of food or a simple smell can really bring back memories?" She said finishing her wine.

"Yes, many memories are linked to smell. Most people think it's all based on hearing or sight but smell can be the quickest and most powerful. I take it Boscan food brings out memories then?"

"A mixed bag of them." She shrugged, "though it won't stop me from enjoying this excellent lunch."

"I agree. So you say that food prepared by hand is rare now?" He asked as he twirled the pasta against his spoon. To Lucy it seemed like prison didn't halt his manners or his abilities to eat with grace.

"Yes, but as you can tell it's very much worth it. There's so much we've lost due to technology."

He swallowed his bite and Lucy watched as his tongue came out to lick a bit of sauce on his bottom lip. The man was so beautiful she had a hard time keeping her thoughts out of the bedroom. "You'll have to enlighten me."

"I plan on it. For now, let's finish our food and then I have to get you shopping and start the hunt for a place to live."

Freed switched to his water glass and took a sip while Lucy considered the shrimp on her plate. "I was thinking of that. Many places aren't going to be happy about me moving in there. I do have something of a record."

"It'll be fine." She waved her hand to dismiss his pessimistic thoughts, "I can co-sign whatever you need. Also your paperwork is in order, so there shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"I don't figure on finding something right away. Perhaps a hotel or halfway house I can stay at." He offered.

"Well if we aren't successful, you can stay with me for a few days. I think you'd be more comfortable with that and it'll be nice for you to have, what I hope is a friendly face, while you take everything in."  _And get his fine ass naked and in bed! Fuck, Lucy what the hell is wrong with you?_

"You have a very beautiful and friendly face, Sergeant." She blushed lightly at the compliment and from him it was sincere.

"Lucy, save Sergeant for when we are officially at work. I consider this to be personal time."

"Lucy, it is."

They finished their lunch and when the bill came, Lucy noticed there was nothing on it. The waiter had informed her that it was a gift from the chef and she smiled. Lisanna was always generous with her friends and it was a refreshing gift. Lucy made a mental note to call her soon and have a girl's night. Being kind and having saved quite a bit of Jewel on the lunch, she opted to leave a generous tip for the waiter.

"So now let's take you shopping. There's a store right across the street. The wares are relatively inexpensive considering that everything is now printed on demand." She pointed to the tall building. Sixteen stories of different floors and everything you could want. Lucy mapped out where to go, men's' fashion, technology floors and the reading room.

"Ah, this way they don't need actual humans to do anything?"

"Basically, even the raw ingredients for the printers are manufactured by automates."

"What do people do now for work?" He asked.

Lucy took a moment to think about it, it was a simple question but coming from him; there was weight and concern about it. "In lower districts they still work by hand for cleaning and so on. Otherwise most humans you meet do things like design tech, work in fields like mine or other things that machines can't replicate; like creativity."

"Good to know we still have some uses." He grumbled and Lucy found herself reaching for his hand. She gave his hand a squeeze before taking him into the massive shopping center.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle when one woman literally crashed into a pillar as she gawked at the man beside her. It wasn't hard to get caught up in staring at him; Freed was one of the most alluring men she had ever seen. It wasn't just his body but his eyes, stars and circuits those eyes made her libido go into overdrive.

"Do you think the woman is okay?" He asked as they stepped into the lift.

"Embarrassed maybe but she'll be fine. It'll teach her to stare so hard at a pretty face."

"Oh so you think I'm pretty?" He joked and Lucy chuckled.

"If I did, what would you say about it?"

He moved up next her, pushing her back against the glass of the lift. His hand came up and stroked her cheek, she felt the shudder come across her body. "I wouldn't say much." Freed whispered before his lips met hers.

Instant warmth flooded her system, her brain officially short-circuited at the feel of him. His hands on her waist he pulled her close to him as her fingers sifted through his long hair. Someone in the elevator growled as their tongues began to skim along each other. He tasted like fine wine and mint and dear god the hard planes of his body pressed against her was unlike anything she had known. They were so tangled up in each other that she barely caught the sound of the bell as the doors opened.

Freed pulled back and let go of her waist. "To be continued."

Lucy had zero words; all she could do was try to remember how to breathe.  _What the hell was that? Oh that's right Lucy you just got kissed by one of the sexiest men you've ever met._ At the rate Mr. Justine was flooding her panties she would need to keep spares on her.  _Lots and lots of spares._

His devious smile was really not helping but he managed to get a very dumbstruck Lucy to follow behind him. She really should be more professional and understand that the man just got out of prison. Of course he would kiss her. A caged man would probably kiss any woman upon being free. There was no way, zero, zip, nada, zilch; he would be attracted to her. She did try to bash his head in at their first meeting, but then he asked for six dates. In the pit of her stomach, Lucy knew she was screwed and potentially in a very good way.

A floating customer service automate came up to them. "Welcome to Alvarez Shopping Emporium. My name is Misha, how may I serve you today?" Lucy groaned, but reminded herself it'll be okay. So what if Zeref owned practically everything; he didn't own her.

"Is there anything Zeref doesn't own?" Freed asked.

"I'll have to tell you about the great corporate wars of x1032. It wasn't pretty." Lucy sighed as she thought about the two years of hell. Sabotage, espionage, assassinations, stock market tampering and three bought and paid for elections. Absolutely none of it tracked back to Zeref, which annoyed her greatly.

"I would figure not." He said before looking back at the automate. "Misha, I am in need to new clothing. I have a limited budget of fifty thousand jewels to spend. What will that get me?"

Lucy noted how he cut his figure in half, which was smart. Then again it's not like there was anything about Freed that said he wasn't.

"That will outfit you in five pairs of pants, ten shirts, two packages of men's underwear and twelve pairs of socks. Unless you also require shoes, then the number will change accordingly. May I help you with your measurements and style choices?" The little automate replied and Lucy noted how newer models didn't have that electronic echo behind their voices. This one almost sounded human and that unnerved her.

"Measurements yes, but I would prefer to browse to find items that call to me."

"Very good sir, please hold still while I calculate your measurements." The device spun around him twice. "I have calculated your measurements. When you have selected items, I will create them for you. May I have your Jewel chit for processing?"

Lucy smacked her forehead, she forget to get one assigned to him. Instead she dug into her pocket and pulled hers out. Handing it to the little machine, she waited. "Mrs. Dragneel, it would be our honor to comp all charges for you and your friend. Please accept this as a gift from your loving husband."

At that Lucy felt her blood boil. "I am his ex-wife! Stars and circuits do you people know how to update your databases?" Freed took her hand, stopping her from pulling out her pistol and shooting the damn machine.

"Lucy, should we go elsewhere. This place seems to truly upset you." He said, the look of concern evident on his face.

"I usually shop at home from different outlets. I completely forgot that all physical shopping centers are now owned by  _him_." She really wanted to shoot the happy little automate, but it wasn't the machine's fault. How could he still be doing this to her? It's been years for crying out loud.

Lucy didn't realize they were back in the lift until she felt the downward movement. Freed didn't say anything, just kept a possessive arm around her. When they exited the cursed place Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "I apologize for my outburst."

"No need to, I would be very concerned if I was you. Perhaps I can sort out this mess. Well once I get caught up on the new defense systems and mappings." Lucy could tell Freed was very upset about the situation as she was. Lucy felt stupid, she should have known better than to go walking into a lion's den. Then again, how the hell would she have even thought the man still had a torch for her?

She thought his last words were hollow; it had been almost ten years since that day. He had to have moved on, didn't he?

_They were exiting the courtroom when she found his hand on her shoulder. She paused and refused to look back at him._

_He leaned in on her, the warmth of his body encapsulating her; it took all her willpower to not shudder. "This is temporary, you will always be mine. One day you'll come home and I'll be waiting. My dove, you'll find me to be a better man and I will give you the world."_

_"Zeref, let go of me. This is over. I never want to see you again." She tried to move but he placed a kiss to the side of her neck before letting go. That night Lucy tried to scrub her skin raw at the touch of him._

"That's' illegal." She pointed out, slipping her glasses back on her face.

"Slightly," he mused, "but wouldn't it be nice to no longer have to hear such things? Set the record straight as it were."

"You have no idea." The migraine was going to be fierce tonight.

"So you shop at home? Why not lead the way? I think we've had enough time out in this new world." He said as his breath fanned over her ear. Her lips burned for a moment.

"I think that and a bottle of bourbon sound like an excellent idea." She said as they walked back to the police station so she could get her car.


	6. Story 1.3 – A Night Together

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Zeref stormed into his office. The door slammed behind him as he put his hands on his desk. With a roar he swiped everything to the ground. What he didn't mean to drop was their wedding photo.

Walking to it he knelt and looked at the cracked glass. Anger inside of himself he punched the frame. Pulling his hand back he saw the flecks of blood over Lucy's face. Zeref snarled as he pulled out a handkerchief and gently blotted the blood from her face.

"My dove," he whispered.

It made no sense to him. She regarded the anarchist and criminal in higher esteem than him. He was rich, better looking and completely in love with her; why would his old rival be with her? Wasn't she a cop?

"Sir?" The voice of his assistant flowed over the room.

"What is it, Mard?" He said as he straightened himself.

"Lucy's Jewel chit was reported at the men's fashion level of shopping center zero zero six."

His fist clenched, "what did she purchase?"

"Nothing. According to the interaction logs of the automate she screamed at it before almost shooting it. She left with a green haired man." Mard said, his voice the usual level of impassiveness.

"What else?"

"Um, sir." This caught Zeref's attention, Mard sounded nervous. "I don't think it's in your best interest."

"Show me now Mard!" He would not be coddled; he needed all the information to figure out what he was dealing with.

Mard handed him the tableau and Zeref pulled up the security camera footage with audio. He watched the entire situation from when they first walked into the building to when they left. He almost smashed the device when Freed had the nerve to kiss her in the elevator.

"I need this man removed." He growled.

"Sir, I think the bigger problem is that Mrs. Dragneel had issue with how the automate addressed her."

"Explain and keep it short." She would always be Mrs. Dragneel, his dove and it was not improper to call her that. Also, she had free range to buy whatever she wanted. He would give her everything. Why was she refusing him? What after a few paltry altercations? She'd been hurt worse on the job.

"She no longer sees herself as your wife. Perhaps you should update the databases and show her that you no longer think of her. Women tend to go after men they cannot have." He shrugged.

"It is a thought, but my dove is unlike most women. Update the databases and send flowers to her place with my most sincere apology. Star Lilies are her favorites and in white."

"Anything else?"

"I want everything around the release of Freed Justine. Also, I need a new frame for our wedding photo." Zeref refused to lose to his old rival. Not in this and not for Lucy.  _He had no right to kiss her!_

"Very good, I will have our team work on it." Mard said with a bow, taking the frame and quietly left the room.

"My old rival, did we not learn our lesson in university?" Zeref chuckled darkly to himself.

* * *

Lucy lived modestly in a small one-bedroom apartment. Freed appreciated how clean and low tech the place was. She had actual printed books on shelves and no automates running around doing things for her. Her décor was simplistic in neutral light tones with splashes of vibrant color, it was soothing and visually delicate.

When they arrived, Lucy did have a small selection of clothing for him to borrow for the night. Apparently, she has a friend with a rare body temperature condition, Ice Make. Because he can't physically handle anything above freezing he tends to subconsciously strip. Thus, her necessity of having clothing for him when he visits. Freed was just grateful to take a shower without fear and have something that was nicer than scratchy prison uniforms.

While Freed was browsing her book collection and enjoying the litany of various topics, Lucy walked into the room. He almost had a massive coronary to look at her. She wore tiny black shorts that barely covered her beautiful ass and a red tank top that showed off her midriff. His mouth went from bone dry to filled with more water than the ocean.  _How do I keep my hands off her?_

Lucy put together a simple plate of meat, cheese and fruit before grabbing a bottle of bourbon from her pantry. Setting the items on the coffee table she grabbed a mageweb crystal and called up the interface for one of her shopping sites.

"So how long till it arrives?" Freed asked as he took a sip of his drink. Whatever bourbon this was it was delightful to his senses. Then again it could have been gut rot and that would have been fine. It was just nice to enjoy life again.

"These are print on demand sites, so the order gets sent to the printer over there and you'll have clothes before the end of tonight." She chirped as she ate a piece of cheese. Freed couldn't help but watch her lips wrap around the tasty morsel.

"Ah, well that makes things easier. So, shall we begin?" He asked. Freed wasn't trying to be too upset with how things had changed. He wasn't opposed to all forms of technology but some of it just seemed too much. This was one he would be in a grey area about, in one regard it made things easily accessible and cheaper and in the other it eliminated having people craft by hand.

Lucy pulled up the first boutique and as they got comfortable they started shopping, drinking and talking.

"Oh, come on you'd look adorable in baby pink polo." Lucy teased as she pointed at the screen.

"We may be through half a bottle of bourbon but I'm not  _that_  drunk." Freed said as he swiped the screen over to the next shirt.

They had been sitting here for a few hours, going over Lucy's favorite shopping places and ordering a few items. As the bourbon got lower he noted how closer they moved to each other on the couch. Now she was nestled against him, her hair all over his chest. Freed refused to complain about the beautiful Sergeant in his personal space.

"How about this one, it's in a nice burgundy color." She asked as she squirmed a little. Freed knew why she was getting uncomfortable, his erection was well formed and pressing against her spine. To his own thinking, it was not his fault. How could any man be near her dressed like this and not find himself in this same predicament?

"I like that one, I wish I could feel it." He said as he finished his drink and set the glass down.

"Oh!" Lucy sat up and crawled over his lap. "My shirt is the same material." She took his hands and placed them along her sides.

Freed closed his eyes and let his fingers skim over the material. He enjoyed the tactile feel of the fabric and the warmth of her body on him. Not stopping his fingers ran up her back feeling the smooth skin. She shivered under his touch and traced her fingers up his biceps to his shoulders.

Taking a chance Freed opened his eyes and noted how she was close to him, leaning just a bit forward his lips pressed against hers. The contact brought out a soft sigh from both of them as her hands threaded through his hair. Her chest pressed into his as his tongue ran against the seam of her lips. Lucy parted for him allowing their tongues to glide in gentle exploration.

Her hips rolled over him and Freed let out a groan at the feel of her heat against him through the fabric. His hands came back down to cup her beautiful ass, encouraging her to move again on him. Locked into this kiss he was certain he would burn up in the intensity of her.

Gently he pulled out of the kiss letting his lips trace along her jawline. She let out a mewling sound as he traced down her neck enjoying the supple skin under his lips. Lucy rolled against him and he nipped her collarbone in response. Gliding his hands up her back he slipped them under her tank top and brushed against the sides of her breasts.

Her skin was like heaven under his fingertips and he longed to explore all her skin. She arched back and he lifted her shirt up enough to expose her breasts to him. "Beautiful," he whispered before his mouth descended on to one nipple.

Lucy let out a gasp and let go of his shoulders, Freed pulled back and looked up at her. Perhaps he crossed a line? Before he could ask she had fully removed her shirt and looked deep into his eyes. Her lips beautifully swollen, eyes darker than before and her hair down like a cascade of sunlight; she was perfection in flesh.  _Where has this angel been my whole life?_

She let her hands drop to his abs as she pulled lightly on the t-shirt he wore. Freed allowed her to grab it and remove it from him before resuming their kiss. Skin to skin he was going to melt under her and he would enjoy it.

Descending her neck again, he moved to place her on her back and settle between her legs. Driven to enjoy this he took his time enjoying all the nuances of her taste and texture. One hand upon her breast she arched her back to encourage the contact. Freed let his mouth latch onto the other nipple and gently he sucked upon it.

"Oh…" Lucy sighed and Freed continued his ministrations on her breasts.

Her hips didn't know how to stop rolling against a now very painful erection and he found himself wishing to hurry. Perhaps if he could please her in other ways he would have other opportunities to take longer to explore her creamy skin and sinful body.

Lowering himself, his fingers curled into the top of her shorts and gently he began to pull them down. Looking up at her he waited for a sign if he should stop or continue. Instead she lifted and allowed him to remove them easily from her.

For a moment he halted all movement, even breathing to look at the woman before him. This was what desire and perfection looks like. Years of dreaming and spitting into his hand had not prepared him for the reality before him. One of her legs dropped to the ground, opening herself up to him a bit more.

Unhurriedly he moves his fingers up the insides of her legs. Lucy flutters under his touch as her skin pebbles in goosebumps. All the sensations wrap around Freed in the most exquisite torture. The feel of her, her sounds, the scent of her arousal and the taste of her skin.

His nose finds its way to the small patch of curls, damp upon her awaiting flesh. Her hips move up just a fraction before he grabs them, lowering his tongue to taste her. Freed presses the flat of his tongue against her enjoying the taste of her ecstasy.

She moans something incoherent and Freed resumes the slow dance of his tongue against her folds. Tracing around her bundle of nerves he teases her as she withers under him.

"Please…" she begs to him in a throaty whisper.

One digit enters her wet heat, the tightness giving him pause for a moment before he begins to slide it in and out. He sets a steady pace, enjoying this moment for all that it is.  _Heaven._

Continuing his task of making her unravel for him he licks her faster, his tongue swiping across her pearl. A second finger enters her and her body responds as soft moans come from her. Freed adjusts the tempo of his movements, increasing them as he can no longer deny his own desires.

A man who starved for years will finally devour a feast he has been denied. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he enjoys this moment.

* * *

Whatever strange magic Freed was conducting on her body had Lucy's brain all but shut down. All she had left inside of herself was this primal need to be consumed by him. To be laid out for him to enjoy and her to find pleasure she has been without for so long.

His skillful tongue and fingers had her dancing on the edge of all reason. Hot lava pooled into her lower body as her toes curled. Her body tensed as the intensity of her release danced that fine edge. She grabbed his head and pressed herself more against that talented tongue and lips.

The coil snapped as fire shot through her veins, "stars!" Better than any lucidity complex would be her high right now. Her entire body had been rewritten in a new code before it compiled back into her. Lucy could have sworn she touched heaven in that moment, leaving her body to die for a second.

Gentle kisses came back up her body before his lips pressed against hers. Lucy could taste herself on him and paid no mind to it. Right now, the friction from his sweatpants was driving her sensitive body insane.

"Need you naked and in me." She said to him before she nipped his earlobe.

"I would never deny you." He whispered as he got off her.

Lucy watched him strip before her and she almost came again to see him in his full naked glory. The man was built with well-defined muscles wrapped in pale skin. The sides of his torso were covered in unusual tattoos, they looked like an ancient alphabet. All interwoven in the most fascinating design that created layers of complex art upon him. She could pick a shimmer of color in the dark ink, so unusual. Despite modern technology she had never seen tattoo ink do that.

Leaning forward she ran her hands up his legs and his abs, enjoying the smooth taunt skin. Her tongue darted out to lick the small bead of precum that awaited her. His taste was mellow with a bit of salt to it, not overly bitter but not sweet.

He let out a moan as her tongue swirled around the flared head, letting her hand wrap around the base. Lucy's lips parted to slowly take him in her mouth and stars and circuits she had no idea if she could manage all of him.

What she couldn't handle by mouth she used her hand and slowly worked him. Lucy went as far as she could before moving back, swirling her tongue around the tip and pressing forward again. She moved on him slowly, trying to make this last for him.

His hips started moving to the pacing of her mouth and hand. The speed picking up before he stopped her. She looked up at him and noticed that his right eye had shifted into the same beautiful color scheme as when he fried the tracking bracelet. Lucy didn't know how to explain its beauty to anyone, especially not herself. There was something about a darkness to him that made her blood freeze and burn at the same time.

Freed was breathing hard but said nothing as he sat on the couch and placed her in his lap to straddle him. Lucy rocked against him, her body still sensitive and desperate for more friction. She hadn't been this wet in what felt like an eternity. Their eyes met as hands moved to align him to her entrance. In a fluid motion she kissed him and took him inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling.

Giving herself a moment to adjust to his size he kissed her again before grabbing a handful of her hair. He pulled her head back gently and grazed his teeth along her neck. Lucy grabbed his shoulders and slowly she lifted herself up to feel him.

Her pace was slow as she fought to adjust to him but the slight burn of being filled was replaced by the sheer desire of feeling him. He cupped her ass and helped her move faster upon him. As she came down his hips snapped up, driving her wild.

"Oh Freed, fuck…" she managed to babble before he changed their position.

Lucy was now draped over the arm of her couch as Freed re-entered her. The new position let him in deeper than before. It also left her at his mercy and somewhere inside of herself she didn't mind being at his mercy.

He leaned over her putting his chest against her back as he bit her shoulder gently. Then he began to move, slowly at first, letting himself almost slide fully out before he snapped his hips forward. Lucy clawed at the arm of her couch as he held onto her hip and began to move like a demon.

At first it was painful but then it began to blossom into the welcomed heat of pleasure. The sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room. He let go of her hip and started to tease her clit, sending Lucy into a frenzy. She met his thrusts in speed and in intensity, practically becoming an animal under him.

She could feel the familiar fire crawl up her as he kept thrusting into her, hitting just all the right places to make her crave more.

"I want your soul shattered as you come…" he said to her as he pinched her bundle of nerves.

"Ff-f-f-fre-e-e-e-eed-d-d-d-d!" She yelled barely able to say that much. Her body convulsing at the sensations as he kept going. Stars and circuits Lucy didn't know if her overly sensitive body could keep going.

He bit into the back of her shoulder to muffle his scream as he came. Lucy could feel him twitch inside of her as he released. For a moment he stilled before he gave a few last thrusts and pulled out. An arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into his lap.

Breathing hard they sat there in a mixture of sweat of desire, neither saying a word. He kissed the top of her head as her fingers traced along one of his tattoos. It was comfortable and dear goddess she needed that. She needed that like oxygen.

After a few minutes, "we should shower." She said and tried to climb off him. Her legs deliciously wobbly for the first time in a year.

He stood up and held her close to him, supporting her. A gentle kiss on her lips, "please don't regret this."

"I'll regret this is if you don't get into the shower with me in the next two minutes." She said with a laugh.

Freed smiled as he scooped her up, "well then I had best get us to the shower."

Tomorrow Lucy's head will be clearer and tomorrow she'll sort all of this out but for the rest of tonight she was going to enjoy passion and desire. Desire known as Freed Justine.

 


	7. Story v1.4 – Lilies and Pox

Even in the future I will not own Fairy Tail, that is Hiro Mashima who will still own it.

* * *

Laxus made his way over to Lucy's place, for their usual breakfast and de-brief before work. As he came up to her door her recognized the man carrying a vase of Star Lilies.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled. Mard Geer was Zeref's assistant and if he was poking around then Zeref was up to something. Laxus despised that the man could not let her go. He never got all the details as to what happened that made Lucy up and divorce the tech mogul, but if she didn't offer it up willingly and he knew better than to press.

"Delivering an apology bouquet, nothing more." He shrugged.

"Tell Zeref to back off, she doesn't need his shit."

"Laxus," Mard pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am only following orders. Do you think it is in my best interest to disobey him, again?"

"You could have thrown them away and lied." Laxus sneered.

"We all know how well that works out." He rolled his eyes.

"Then hand them here and I will deal with them."

"No. I have no desire to fight with you. I am also not doing anything illegal, so attempt to not threaten me. Just let me in and I will place them on the counter. From there whatever happens to them is not my concern." He said.

"You have ten seconds and then you are gone. Tell your boss I do not ever want to see you or his gifts here again."

"Are you threatening him?" The purple haired man raised a brow.

Dreyar's jaw clenched. "What do you think?"

"Fair enough. Let's get this over with."

Laxus opened the door and was greeted to something he really didn't want to hear. "Oh Freed…." Lucy moaned and his jaw dropped. Mard pursed his lips and said nothing only putting the flowers on the counter.

As he turned to leave Laxus grabbed his arm. "You will not say one fucking word about this."

"Agreed, Zeref is not known for his…" More moans from the bedroom permeated the air around them. "Composure when it comes to Lucy being with another man."

"That's his fucking…"the bed banging against the wall was distracting and unnerving. "Problem."

Mard gave a curt nod before exiting the apartment. Laxus grumbled before taking the vase and dropping it into the trash. He scanned the room and noted clothing on littered around, a tray with a few bits of food and the half finished bottle of bourbon. He wanted to bang his head against the wall at her stupidity.

Instead he shrugged off his coat and took a seat at the breakfast nook. Right now Laxus would kill for an emergency call or something to give him an excuse to leave.  _Maybe I should just go?_

The sounds stopped only to switch over to laughter and something about a shower. Banging his head on the counter, he grabbed his jacket, planning on interrogating the hell out of her later. Standing up he heard her shriek.

"Laxus! What the fuck? Don't you believe in a doorbell?" Lucy was disheveled, her robe barely tied around her. Fuck he missed her body but he couldn't go there.

"Well if I had known you decided to start fucking the criminal…" He drawled.

"Freed, he has a name." She shot back at him. The anger coming off of her was growing intense.

"I'm aware of that Blondie. You were practically shouting it." His voice elevated to the point of almost yelling.

Lucy pointed at the door, stomping her foot down. "Get. Out."

"Done, but we are discussing this later."

"No, we aren't." He knew that look in her face; this conversation could only go in one direction, straight to hell. Though he wasn't in the mood, he was fucking pissed at this whole mess.

"Yes. We. Are."

"Is there a threat in there?" she arched an eyebrow at him. "We know how much I love those."

Laxus let out a breath, "No, Lucy. Just a metric fuck ton of concern."

"I'm a big girl or did you forget that?"

"Whatever." Still fuming, Laxus left her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Damnit is Blondie, what the hell are you getting yourself into?"

* * *

To say Lucy was pissed was an understatement, she was all but seeing red. Laxus was a treasure to her but if he couldn't get over shit, he was no better than the monster she left.  _Stars and circuits, did he have a point?_

She wanted to attribute last night to just being hard up and buzzed but this morning the way Freed looked at her; that excuse held no water. Freed was immaculate even with messy bed head and dear god did his body do all the right things for her. It started as a simple "good morning" before he held her closer to him and kissed her.

From there it was all primal passion and desire. The things he could do with that hell born instrument of orgasm delight, also known as his tongue, was rocking her world. There was something about him that she couldn't say no to, especially not when his head was between her legs. His stamina, despite being lonely in prison for years, left her legs wobbly and body sore but stars and circuits if she didn't enjoy it.

Smiling at the thought of their morning and evening activities she didn't notice when his arms came around her waist.

"Little early to be so upset and lost in thought?" He said before placing a kiss to her temple. This man just felt so right against her, like he should have always been here.

"Just the usual Laxus crap." She sighed.

"Was he here?"

"Yeah and he got an earful. Usually he stops by for breakfast and de-brief before work." She turned around and looked at him. "Which  _somehow_  I completely forgot about."

Freed grinned at her before giving her another bone melting kiss. They took another shower together, this time without clawing at each other before getting dressed. Lucy hadn't enjoyed a morning like this in over a year. Somehow the thought didn't make her sad, it made her grateful for the time Lahar and her spent.

"May I ask a favor Lucy?" He asked as he took a sip of tea. Lucy appreciated how well the new clothing was fitting him. He did have some interesting tastes in materials. Burgundy leather pants and a long sleeveless cream shirt with a mandarin collar accented in metal clasps. Stars and circuits he was like walking sex but so casual about it, it's like he never noticed the effect he had.

"Of course."

"Would you be willing to drop me off at the CEA headquarters? I need to visit the R&D division."

"Absolutely, I'll call Natsu and let him know to expect you. It'll be easier for you to walk in with him."

"You anticipate problems?"

"Always." Cleaning up Lucy went to discard the left out food from last night when she saw the flowers in the trash. Only one person would send them to her and she should have known better than to touch them. Yet her eternal curiosity made her snatch the small card sticking out from the top.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the simple white card.

_My apologies for your distress yesterday. I have cleared up the issue and hope to not anger you further._

_Eternally yours,_

_Zeref_

She crumpled the little card and tossed it right back into the trash. Freed looked at her quizzically but said nothing. Like he could read her thoughts, he gave a short nod of understanding before finishing the last of his tea.

"Zeref." She said cleaning up the dishes.

"He was always persistent, down right obsessive." He said.

"I'd say you have no idea but I have a feeling that you do. After all you did know him before I did."

"That doesn't mean I understand how he is in a relationship. I do know how he is when he's lost something. You are a wonder and a treasure, I understand the lingering fascination."

Lucy blushed at his words, "Thank you."

Freed took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "My pleasure. I was wondering if this was a good time to ask you for the first date."

"We've already slept together, seems a little backward." Lucy smirked.

"To quote Philip K Dick. Future and past blurred; what he had already experienced and what he would eventually experience blended so that nothing remained but the moment." The Code Mage said.

"I love that you know that quote." She smiled at him.

"Not nearly as much as I adore it that you know it." Freed smiled at her and Lucy's heart did a small flip-flop. "For our first date I would like you to take me on a tour of the area, especially your favorite places."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll make a plan and pick out another cozy little restaurant I enjoy."

"I appreciate that, least then it might help with future date planning." Freed leaned in and gave her a light kiss. She resisted the urge to run her hands all over him.  _And the award for reverting to horny teenage girl, goes to me._

"I'll call Natsu and we'll head out."

"Make it quick, otherwise we might not leave for a while with as beautiful as you look." He said that devious glint in his eyes. The one that flooded her panties like a tsunami.

With a shaky nod, Lucy pulled out her communication lacrima and dialed Natsu. He answered with a slight growl and Lucy could hear the kids screaming in the background.

"Natsu what happened?"

"Meredy and the kids have chicken pox." He sighed and she could hear the pain in his voice. Natsu was so in love with his wife it was almost sickening but so beautiful. Whenever Meredy was in pain or sick he could easily fall apart.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucy asked, her fingers crossed.

"The doctor said she needs plenty of rest, chicken pox in kids is easier…" Natsu broke away to yell at one of the kids to stop scratching. "Than an adult, she's really bad. I'm just glad I had it as a kid."

"Do you want me to come by and help? I can take a personal day." She spoke in a rush, worried for her friend and his beautiful family. Lucy remembered what it was like to have chicken pox and the itching drove her nuts.

Despite advancements in medical technology certain diseases just stayed around, mutating with each new treatment and vaccine. The Medical Sector determined that chicken pox was considered a viable form of building a stronger immune system. Then again, there is more money and control in treating a disease than curing it or protecting from it.

"Actually Luce that would be good. I'm overwhelmed with the five and Meredy needs me." He exhaled and she could hear the tears in his voice.

"I'm on my way. One quick thing. Can you call down to the agency and let them know Freed will need the R&D Division today?"

"Sure, I'll give Levy a heads up."

"Thank you, be there ASAP."

"Luce, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Well next time call me sooner before you get overwhelmed. I can call Erza and Juvia too. It's not a bother to have everyone pitch in." Lucy said.

"The more troops…" She heard more screams in the background as Natsu said something about mommy sleeping.

"Got it. Reinforcements and coffee on the way." She hung up and looked at Freed. "I'm going to drop you off, Levy is a petite girl with short blue hair and a wicked intelligence. She'll meet you in the lobby."

"I'm assuming I'll need some form of current ID. Wouldn't want the CEA to think I escaped or something." Freed chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about that, too much. DNA imprinting for IDs is commonplace now. Since you've been in the system, yours should still be on file. Should only take a moment."

Lucy walked over to the printing device and punched in the case file number and a few manual codes along with her authorization number. She missed the mark on doing it this yesterday. Normally IDs and Jewel chits had to be printed through authorized devices. Being who she is and a few cashed in favors she was able to get authorization into those systems. As she put it, you never know when I need something in an emergency for undercover work.

The access codes were a pain to keep up with, changing weekly and she rarely used the device for that. It took her a moment to remember it. As the device started creating the items requested she felt Freed step close to her.

"Fascinating, you have access to the government records and the banking system?" Freed asked.

"I'm assuming you can keep that to yourself. For the love of all…"

Freed stopped her with a kiss, "I am many things but I am not the kind of man that would risk your freedom." Lucy looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity behind them; it made her heart leap.

A small chime let her know that everything was set to go. She handed the items to him and he took them with a smile. "Make sure you clip that Magnolia City Police Consultant Badge somewhere visible and your jewel chit is loaded with the first weeks salary."

"Understood and thank you."

"I won't cancel on our date but I don't know when I'll be back." Lucy nibbled her bottom lip.

"You can't cancel but we can reschedule." He smiled and Lucy beamed at his understanding her current situation. "I'll find somewhere to stay tonight."

"Nonsense, just give me a sequence of six numbers and I'll give you guest access here." It was the least she could do.

"Thank you, Lucy." He said with another light kiss. She took care of his access codes and they out the door in a flash.

* * *

Freed had enjoyed their evening and morning together. It surprised him that Lucy was not writing last night off as a drunken mistake. No, Lucy melted into him and did things with her mouth that should be classified as a weapon of mass destruction. Dear god she was an exceptional woman.

This really bothered him. Things going well? It won't be long before the knife came for him. Life had taught him that much and before prison. All he could do was enjoy what he had, whatever it was and plan for the inevitable end.

The Code Mage already knew he had two people out for his head. Laxus would be difficult to deal with after the things he heard this morning. Then again the Brutus was already difficult and not too dissimilar from many of the inmates. Relatively speaking, Laxus would be easy to handle.

The problem was Zeref and quite the problem he was. Standing against the man was akin to playing multidimensional chess. That was years ago and they were younger with less world experience, the game would be completely different now. Now that they were going to fight for the queen and Freed enjoyed a cunning fight. Once Freed was set up, he planned to start toppling an empire. It was the least he could do for his old and dear  _friend_.

Lucy dropped him off at the CEA Headquarters with a quick chaste kiss. He couldn't wait to see her tonight and hopefully she would still be willing to go out. Freed had no experience with children and had no idea how they were. It sounded like her friend, Natsu, had many. If anything it showed a real heart to Lucy, dropping everything to go help.

People were staring at him as he looked around, taking in the impressively glass building. Freed adjusted the badge on his shirt and squared his shoulders back. Head up and he adjusted the number of fucks he had to give to zero; the Code Mage walked into the viper's pit.

Walking in through the doors an automate receptionist floated to him. It was a white teardrop shaped device with an optical scanner "eye" and a small speaker, shaped like a smile. "Welcome to the CEA. Present your badge for clearance." Freed unclipped it and held it up, letting the device scan the code at the bottom.

It's eye flashed green a few times before shifting back to its previous blue color. "Thank you, Consultant Freed Justine. Who are you scheduled to meet with today?"

"Levy, in Research and Development." He said, clipping the badge back to his shirt.

"I will notify her, immediately. Please stay in the lobby." It flittered away as Freed moved over to the waiting couch. He didn't have much time to look around before someone called his name.

"Freed Justine, you got some nerve you fucking anarchist!" The man shouted and Freed recognized him immediately. Agent Gajeel Redfox was the man who arrested Freed and it's nice to know that years later the man's disposition hadn't changed. His attire had, instead of the tactical gear the man wore a black suit with a black undershirt that had silver chains in lieu of buttons.

The day of his arrest will be with him till the end of his days. He was quietly sitting in a hostel, reading a book when all hell broke loose. The door shattered inwards. Cannisters of gas came in through the window and the doorway. The smoke thick, it hurt his lungs to breathe and made his head swam.

A large male shouted at him and Freed tried to comply peacefully but obviously not quick enough. He was kicked in the chest, shoved up against a wall while his legs kicked apart and the muzzle of a gun pressed against the back of his head. Freed almost pissed himself through the entire encounter. Instead quiet tears streamed down his face as the agent laughed at him and insulted him. Since that day, Freed hasn't shed another tear, no matter the pain.

Today, the man that last made him cry was standing in front of him. All Freed could do was hold his own and treat this individual like he would another prisoner. Show no fear, fake respect and remain calm; because people like this cannot handle calm. He'd be damned if he gave this animal another reason to ever shove him around again.

The large overly pierced man grabbed the badge. He looked it over before sneering. "You think this fake means something?"

"Sergeant Lucy Heartfilia. I will wait while you call her to verify." He said, not backing away from the agent.

Agent Redfox stepped closer inside of Freed's personal space, to maintain eye contact Freed had to lift his head up slightly. He would no sooner give the agent the satisfaction of seeing him flinch than he would give to Zeref.  _If he wishes a contest of wills so be it._

"Gajeel, stand down!" A small voice shouted from behind him. Freed held back the instinct to turn towards the voice to keep his eyes fixed on the agent in his space.

"He's a criminal with fake…"

"Natsu already called me. Mr. Justine is working for Lucy's team at MCP."

"Still a criminal, shrimp." He said with a click of his tongue.

A petite, blue haired woman had stepped between the two men. She put both hands on Agent Redfox and shoved him back.

"Call me shrimp one more time and I'll be happy to test out my latest interrogation complex on you for a week." She said and Freed pursed his lips trying to not laugh at the predicament.

"What do you have to do with this? He's a disgrace to society and should be rotting in jail for the mass hysteria he caused." Agent Redfox all but roared the statements. Much to Freed's dismay there was a decent sized number of on-lookers. The once bustling lobby was now a graveyard of movement and sound.

"I'm meeting with him today," She spun around and held out her hand. Freed took it and placed a kiss to her knuckles with a slight bow. He noted how she blushed quickly and the agent let out an audible growl. "Levy Redfox, head of R&D. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Misses Redfox." He said.

"Miss, the idiot with piercings and anger issues is my brother."

"And you admit that, in public?" Freed raised an eyebrow adding in a bit of playfulness to his voice.

Levy let out a soft laugh before taking Freed's arm and leading him away. "Let's get you outfitted and caught up on the latest and greatest."

"Levy!" Agent Redfox called out.

"Ignore him, I usually do." She shrugged as she punched in a series of numbers for the lift,

"Obviously the sign of a happy family." Freed replied with a smirk, earning him another giggle from Levy.

They made small talk as they went through two more security check points. Levy was holding on to his script rapier as they walked. People looked up from their work as they walked through a busy open area. He heard his name whispered several times and a few gasps. To keep his calm, he watched the back of her head but marked people's positions with his peripherals.

One more door to pass through and Freed was grateful that it is was devoid of people. The room was large with numerous devices working. Design schemas, beautifully drawn were hung up around the room. Three workbenches had various objects in different states of construction upon them. The thing that caught his attention was a copy of his script rapier.

Freed walked over to it and looked at the schema next to it. He analyzed the design and found himself chuckling at it. The upgrade to it was simple but they had no way to know how to work the handle so it pulled his magic. He could fix that with a few hours of work.

"We analyzed and tried to figure out how your rapier works." Levy said as she set his rapier next to the copy.

"Three parts technology, one part techmagic. Unless you have a techmage on staff, you won't figure out how the circuitry aligns." Freed said as he picked up the new rapier. It was lighter than his, the innerworkings smaller and seemingly more powerful. It was overall a good start but needed more attention.

"Then there's the internal software. No one knew how to read it." She said as she pulled up a stool to next to him.

"It's not written in any standardized coding syntax. It's written in my personal code."

"That makes sense you created your own machine code." Levy said as she leaned a little closer to him.

Freed noted how close Miss Redfox to him but decided to leave it be. "You misunderstand me, it's not machine code. It's literally my code as in my code magic. No one other than myself or another techmage could analyze it and even then, another techmage would have difficulties."

"Instead of syntax you're actually writing in what, archaic runes or something?" Her voice pitched a bit and Freed looked at her.

"Archaic runes? Have you actually looked at the code yourself?" She blushed and looked away from him. "I guess not. Here."

Freed took his rapier in his hand and called the magic in his body to activate the circuits inside his blade. He wrote out the first three sequences of the code inside the rapier and watched as Levy stared at him in awe. Above them was a small sampling of the code structure that comprises his scripting capabilities.

To anyone they looked akin to a mix match of letters, numbers and symbols many of them inverted; but to Freed they looked like the inside of his very being. He knew from study that his code was an encoded version of his DNA sequence. A code mage was truly their own ghost in the machine.

The petite woman stood next to him and her hand reached out to touch the symbols. As she touched on they faded. She jumped back and Freed found her comical in her reaction.

"Now, did you think it would be that easy?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"It's remarkable. How did you do that?" She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and littered in curiosity.

"Allow you to see the code?"

"Yes." She energetically nodded her head.

"Temporary hologram."

"What? That makes no sense." Levy stepped into his space and grabbed his shirt. Freed froze, uncertain if she should dare do anything. This wasn't a welcome advancement on his person and normally he should be allowed to defend himself, but this was difficult. Levy was the sister of the man who clearly still hated him and a co-worker of Lucy's best friend. Not to add to the list but he was in the middle of a lion's den with hungry kitties waiting to throw him in jail.

"Rarely does things make sense just because we wish them to." He rolled his eyes and took a step back, but her hands did not let go of his clothing.

She took a step forward, the expression on her face softening. "There has to be a reason."

"Says who?" Trying very gently, he took hold of her hand and managed to pull it off his shirt.

"Me! I am the head of this damn department. If you want access here, then I suggest you play nice." She licked her lips as her fingers played with one of the chains on his shirt. Freed gulped, this was very uncomfortable for him.

Most men would be fortunate to find themselves with a joyous beauty like Miss Redfox, but not Freed. That wasn't to say that under different circumstances he wouldn't have entertained himself with her for a night or two, but not now. Not after first meeting Lucy and especially not after last night. If anything, Freed was angry at this situation because there was no true way to win. All he could do was remain calm and hope civil discourse will win this situation.

"Or what? My access here is to assist with the augmentation issue. I can easily have a conversation with Sergeant Heartfilia." He glared at her, hoping maybe a little force of personality could win here. The best he could hope for was to stay calm and composed. One wrongly raised syllable and the petite bluenette could make his life hell.

"So, can I. She's a dear friend of mine." Levy's fingers slid underneath this shirt as she felt him. She licked her lips and looked up at him, Freed swallowed hard. "Who do you think she will believe?"

"Lucy will believe in the truth." He said, trying to step away from the little predator. The rapier in his hand began to shake as Freed tried to think through the code he needed.

The internal network was a joke as he felt his way through it, via the hidden recorder in the room was easy. From there it was aligning the recorder to digitizers and monitors. Open the feed. Attach to the override system. As silently as he could say it, "Ecriture noir, afficher."

"Anyone tell you that eye of yours is hot?" She purred.

"Yes." He said, still trying to stay in the arc of the camera and out of her grasp.

"The truth is you just got out of jail, of course you jumped on the first woman you were alone with. I'm such a petite little thing, how could I…"

"Not realize you are trying to play a very nasty game against a mage?" Freed stopped and looked over as the door opened.

"Shrimp. Enough. You don't like it when men do it to woman, so be better." Agent Redfox said.

"Gaj, what the hell? You're allergic to science."

"I'm not allergic to noticing how every display in this building was broadcasting what the fuck you think you were doing." He said and with a quick nod, the men came to an understanding.

Freed decided the next time he had to be here, he would be escorted by a pack of rabid desert hounds. Right now, the only thing on his mind was to leave the building, go back to Lucy's home and relax. The schemas were already memorized so outside of trying to save himself time on the build, he could make everything in that lab.

As he stepped outside he enjoyed a breath of fresh air, letting his body relax. That would not last long as a limo pulled up and a window dematerialized.

"Freed, we should talk." Zeref said as two large ruffians came up from behind him.


	8. Story v2.0 – Conversations

Hiro Mashima is still the eternal owner of Fairy Tail

* * *

"Truly Zeref, you send goons?" Freed asked incredulously, stepping forward from them.

"Associates, after a fashion." The door to the limo opened and Freed was pushed into it.

He took a seat across form Zeref, trying to relax in the presence of his rival. The extravagance around Freed made him nauseous, this wasn't who he is. "You do realize that having me inside of a computerized vehicle is not in your best interest."

"It's also not in your best interest to cause a scene nor anger me. I only wish to talk." He said as he held out a crystal tumbler of scotch.

Freed accepted it in the interest of being polite, but he didn't have a desire to drink. Least not around Zeref and he didn't feel like he could trust the drink to be clean. "I'll give you five minutes."

"Freed, haven't you learned that ultimatums and threats do nothing for me?"

"Unless you're making them. You haven't changed since University." He sighed.

Zeref chuckled, "I have changed greatly. Now, what exactly are you doing out of jail and with my wife?"

"Ex-wife Zeref, at least try to remain cognizant of the present." Freed said his voice like a whip. "Do you not do your own research? I'm sure by now you have accessed the MCP and CEA, if not used contacts."

"Fair enough, but I do prefer to hear such things from the source, as it were." The tech mogul took a sip.

"If I do not wish to talk?"

"I have methods but I prefer to not use them." He shrugged, "This is more elegant."

"Let it be known you always had a touch of elegance to you. Which made our friendship inevitable until you changed." The Code Mage replied as he noted the shift in Zeref's body language. There was a brief moment of tenseness around him, understandable as Freed was feeling rather on guard himself.

"I changed? Dear, Freed it was you who changed and not for the best."

"We could argue the past all day, still will not change it. Now what exactly do you want?"

"A conversation that includes the answering of my original questions."

"I am out of jail because of your weaponized augments. Truly Zeref it's downright sloppy of you."

Zeref let out a soft smile, "Those are not mine."

"Not all of them but some are." Freed noted how Zeref's eyebrow arched up just a fraction of an inch. To anyone who wasn't paying apt attention they would have missed this.

"What makes you say that?"

"The differences of their movements, base individual augments and abilities in the reports. One is rather haphazard and uses whatever individual they can find. The other uses well trained adults with singular focus and stronger augmentations. Also, you do have the largest augmentation business and I know you. Weaponized augmentation grants you an in with the military for many countries. War was always good for business." Freed let out a smile as he relaxed slightly into the seat.

"You have a problem, it's called burden of proof. Also, why would I want to make something that could potentially hurt my dear dove?" Zeref's voice remained calm as he spoke, it resonated a small level of impassiveness. Just enough to give Freed a clear indication of how his next words would play out.

"It's a feint and you know it. Put her in arms way enough times and she'll have to face you. I understand the obsession, she is an amazing woman." Freed allowed a sly smile to grace his lips as he thought of Lucy.

"Ah so the romantic in Freed shows itself. You believe this is solely about her then?" He asked, finishing his drink.

"It's about power, it's always about power with you." He drawled. "You lost that power over her when she divorced you. It's the only reason you want her back, you are incapable of love."

"Are you certain?" Zeref hummed, "I believe you know firsthand I am capable of love."

"No, you're capable of sex. The two do not always follow each other." This was a path Freed never had an ambition to walk down again. That was many years ago and well before things went decidedly to hell between them.

"Outside of Lucy you are the only person I allow to cross swords with me, even metaphorical ones." A chilling smile fell upon his face, just enough to barely reach his eyes.

To keep up with Zeref, one had to analyze everything not said as much as what he did say. Freed did not like what Zeref was currently saying. "Are we finished yet? I have much to do today."

"I have had enough." Zeref bowed his head slightly. "Because I am a gentleman, where may I drop you?"

"Lucy's apartment, I believe you know where it is." He said, keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"Freed, are you trying to sour this conversation?"

As Freed hoped, Zeref opened himself up to see if his old weakness still prevailed. Mentally he apologized to Lucy for the words he would say. "If I wanted to sour this conversation I would describe to you how beautiful she is when she orgasms."

Zeref shattered the glass in his hand, which delighted Freed's inner darkness and gave the important confirmation he needed. "Enough. You are dancing on the last bit of composure I have." The hint of a growl in his voice wasn't lost on him. The volume had hitched up a bit, just enough for attention but keep most of his composure.

"Ah there is the real Zeref. Your anger was and is your greatest downfall. I think I understand the reason for the divorce."

"You have no clue about the things you speak of." Zeref's jaw was clenched as he spoke.

"I have enough of them to know how this dance shall go."

As quickly as he angered, Zeref relaxed the mask of impassiveness and charm resting over his features. "Indeed. You were always my favorite opponent but you have never won."

The limo slowed down and the door opened, stepping out Freed looked at Zeref. "I'm fairly certain I am already winning."

"You have an amazing opening hand but always failed in the long game." He chuckled.

"Interestingly, Lucy enjoys my long game." Freed shut the door, barely hearing the scream coming out of Zeref.

Not usually one to kiss and tell, this time he made an exception only to keep Zeref outside his calm. A calm Zeref was dangerous, but when his anger spiked he would become sloppy. He had learned this lesson in University and would do much to use it going forward.

It also occurred to him that now he had a larger target on his back. However, Zeref was too smart to outright kill him, that would cause unwanted attention. The best strategy would be to play defensively, which means admitting to Lucy that he effectively "poked a dragon" today.

As he punched in his access code to her place he was grateful to have a sanctuary of sorts. Yet he truly needed his own place.

"Excuse me, young man."

Freed turned around and looked at the old woman down the hall. She was small and rather frail looking but he bet she's hit a few people with that cane. "Yes, mam is there something you require?"

"Are you planning on living with Lucy?"

"Temporarily, I am in need of my own apartment." He sighed.

"Wonderful!" She had a big smile on her face, which left Freed curious. "Next week the apartment down this hall becomes available. It's being cleaned and updated now. I could show you around."

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe his luck and here he had written off this day. "Madam, that would be delightful."

"You're such a gentleman."

Freed took a tour of the one-bedroom place, it was a little smaller than Lucy's but he didn't need much room for himself. A simple bed to sleep on, some book cases, a work bench and small kitchen was more than enough. The price was right in range of what he was allocated. "I'll take it."

"Perfect! Since I know Lucy is picky about her guests, I know you'll be a good tenant. Let's get you signed up."

"Before we do that, I should tell you…" Freed ran a hand over his face, it was a bit unnerving.

"Oh, my sweet boy," she took his hand and smiled up at him. "I'm aware you're a criminal. It's alright, I agreed with your stance. If anything, I would be delighted to get an autograph for my granddaughter."

"Madam, I would be honored to sign anything for your granddaughter." That still took getting used to, he had fans? Then again right now that was only serving to help him.

"Splendid! She'll be thrilled." He placed her hand in the crook of his arm as they made their way to the building office to begin the paperwork.

* * *

Zeref punched the roof of the limo, letting out a loud scream of frustration.  _How dare Freed be so crass? How dare he use my emotions against me? How dare he think himself better?_

_Above all, how dare my dove jump into bed with him?_

So many years he waited, watched and yearned for her to come home and yet she hasn't. Instead she dishonored him with multitudes of lovers while he stayed vigilant to waiting. Perhaps that was the issue, the entire time. He only watched and waited but made no more of a direct move towards her. Lucy was always good with subtle details but she handled directness better.

When they first dated, it was Zeref who made the first move. He watched her from afar for a while, as she and his younger brother became friends. At the time his younger brother had hero worshipped him and would do whatever he could to gain loving favor. Now his brother was almost as much against him as for him. They barely spoke now and he was never invited to be part of Natsu's growing family.

The memories of their life, all of it, still haunted him and despite what Freed had said he did understand love. For him he fell in love with her immediately and had built his world around her. All his emotional guards were down when it came to Lucy and they spent many hours, days and years talking about how they would grow old together and raise many children. She wanted a big family and he would happily give her everything.

_"Three, four or five little Zerefs running around?" She asked._

_"How ever many you want my dove." He said as he kissed the top of her head while he held her in post coupling glow._

_She curled up on her side and looked into his eyes, he drowned easily into those beautiful brown orbs. "Do you ever say no to me?"_

_"I don't intend on it. Should I?" He asked, adoring the way she nibbled her bottom lip._

_"Well maybe one day before I get a large ego and think I can run wild all over you." Lucy laughed._

_"I think you already ran wild all over me." He cupped her cheek and adored how she would tilt her head into his hand to feel more of him._

_"You're such a romantic."_

_"Only for you, always for you my dove." He took her hand and kissed the small engagement ring on it. He was almost finished with University and they had dated for a little over a year, so he proposed to her on her birthday._

_"We are going to have the most beautiful little family and life, aren't we?" She asked as her finger trailed down his bare chest._

_"It'll be difficult as we start out but I promise you, it'll be worth every minute of it. Just never give up on me or us."_

_"Is that a teasing threat?" She giggled._

_"It's a promise, Lucy you will always be mine, no matter what happens. I will always love you till the end of our days."_

_"I love you." She leaned forward and kissed his chest, over his heart and Zeref sighed as she started making her way down his body._

Zeref always fulfilled his promises, even old ones made in the elation of love. Lucy was supposed to keep hers but she failed. Though perhaps he failed her that was a consideration. His temper had been significantly more violent in those days. He'd spent thousands and thousands of jewels on anger management and therapy to figure out what went wrong in his life and how to have her back.

It usually came down to the same thing, no matter the therapist; he couldn't. They would parrot the same thing, let go and move on. Seek a new relationship and develop healthy emotional habits. Those answers were never good enough, it wasn't what he wanted and Zeref would always get what he wanted. Except for her and now his old rival and lover had her. This was not right and he would take the steps to correct it.

"Dial Mard Geer." He commanded as the communication display lit up and the audio of the waiting chimes filled the space.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"I do not care how it is done but I need a meeting with Lucy, today." He said and watched as his assistant pursed his lips for a moment.

"I am uncertain as to what I could say that would inspire her acceptance to seeing you."

Zeref clenched his fist but would not yell at his assistant. Mard had an impeccable record of success and would not need to be reminded of failure. "I understand but Mard, you had best figure it out. Also I require a meeting with my therapist, immediately."

"Yes sir, I will make the arrangements. Will you be in the office today or shall I reschedule your meetings?"

"Is there anything pressing or of importance?" He asked.

"No sir, the standard updates and planning."

"I will be at my home, have Dr. Fernandes meet me there."

"Understood," he gave a sharp nod of his head. "I will update your itinerary shortly."

"Thank you, Mard."

"It is my pleasure to serve."

The call disconnected as Zeref ordered his driver to take him to his penthouse. Slowly he started forming a plan for handling everything.  _First, I must attend to my dove and convince her to see the light._

* * *

Lucy and Juvia were up to their eyeballs in children and they were enjoying it. After administering a new round of oatmeal baths they had gotten the little ones to take a nap. Natsu sighed in relief.

"Okay, Juvia has to get home. She is sorry she cannot stay longer." The blue haired meek woman said.

"Juvia, you've done a lot. I didn't know how I would survive without you and Luce here." Natsu said as he hugged the woman, for the millionth time. Natsu was always a hugger and with his heightened body heat, they were literally warm hugs.

"Yes, thank you and please give Erza my love." Lucy added as she gave Juvia a warm smile.

"Always Lucy and Natsu. Juvia gives you her love as well." The three all gave quick hugs before Juvia left the Dragneel home.

Lucy's communication lacrima rang and without checking the ID she answered it. "Heartfilia, go."

"Ah, Miss Heartfilia it is a pleasure." Lucy recognized the voice and didn't bother to mask the groan that came from her.

"Mard, give me a reason why I should not disconnect this call immediately."

"Mr. Dragneeel has some technical information about the augers and he has requested to meet with you to discuss. The information could help greatly." He said, his voice thee standard monotone that she had known for years.

"What kind of information?" She blinked, surprised but not surprised at the same time.

"He has not shared details with me but only that it is of great importance and time sensitive."

"Mard, I have no desire to be near him and you know this." Lucy pinched her forehead.

"I do but Lucy, if I may be so informal, I advise you that it is in your best interest to meet with him." The man let out a sigh and she could picture him running his fingers through his dark purple black hair.

"How so?"

"It is always better to handle him in the midst of calm than when he is not at his best. Please understand that this was a decision that wasn't made lightly but with your work and his; the time has come to where this meeting should happen."

"What's the likelihood that this is a trap?" She asked and with Zeref that was always the eternal question.

"Unlikely, you are too high profile for him to attempt anything against your person. We both know how he is, a direct meeting is not his usual modus operandi."

"Let me guess, he's at the penthouse and I should most likely be alone."

"Correct, but come prepared to listen and observe." Lucy knew that was Mard code for keep your gun and accept nothing offered. She knew Mard had done his best for years to let her live her own life and to never get caught for his assistance.

Despite whom he worked for Mard Geer was a pleasant and dignified gentleman with a set of values that randomly clashed with her ex's. He was the person who virtually saved her life and helped her escape. It was one of several secrets they would take to the grave. Even now he was the only person from that life she would have a fleeting gentle thought about.

"One moment." She hit mute on the device and looked at Natsu.

"If it helps with the case, it's probably a good idea. My brother is a lot of things but it wouldn't be in his interest to hurt you. We'll be fine, now that I know what to do with the kids; I can manage." Natsu shrugged and she saw the pained expression in his face.

"Mard, I am on my way to the penthouse. Advise him that he has at best a half hour of my time."

"I shall inform him. Thank you Lucy for granting the request." He let out what she assumed was a sigh of relief.

"Only because I know what he's like if you didn't convince me to go along."

"You have always been the epitome of a well formed heart sweet..." Mard cut himself off from finishing that word and Lucy knew why. Sweetling was his name for her and when they were close he called her that often. When she cut ties with Zeref, she had to break them with him if only to save his life.

"Take care." She hung up and shrugged. "Time to go see the demon."

"Be careful. Please, be careful." Natsu pleaded and Lucy hated to see him distressed. He still loved his brother but just couldn't reconcile with him after he learned the truth about the divorce. Her best friend had blamed himself for a long time because he introduced them.

"When it comes to Zeref, there isn't any other way to be." She said as she grabbed her jacket and sunglasses. One final hug and reassurance to Natsu, Lucy set out to walk into her previous personal hell.

* * *

Mard let out a sigh before he chastised himself over almost calling her sweetling. Damn him and stupidity. It could one day get him killed if he didn't keep a better schooling over himself. Zeref would be most swift and decisive in his punishment upon his head if the truth came to light.

_"Sweetling?" He asked as he followed the trail of broken items. He could hear her crying and was desperate to help her._

_He found her in her personal room, huddled against a corner, the fresh red welt across her cheek and torn clothing made things apparent. Zeref had just left, in a fury on his way to another meeting. Mard sighed as he scrubbed his hand over his face; he wanted to punch his boss for this._

_Slowly he walked across the room and knelt beside her. His arms open, he waited to see if she wanted him._

_"Oh god Mard…" she panicked and tried to hide more into the wall and away from him._

_"Sssshhh, it's okay sweetling. I won't hurt you. He's gone." He said trying to comfort her. He never understood what made Zeref beat such a beautiful and willful woman. All he knew was that it wasn't right to ever do such a thing._

_"I can't…" she sobbed harder into him, her fists grabbing his shirt as he held her._

_"I think it's time you left. You have that emergency account and friends. Please sweetling, I can't bare to see you in any more pain." Tears stung his eyes as he held her; he was so tired of this._

_"I c-c-c-can't l-l-l-l-l-l-eave…"_

_"You can and you must. Sweetling your light in this world is too important. You deserve so much more. I promise you, I will do whatever I can to protect you and make you safe." He dared to kiss the top of her head; open affection would surely get him killed. Yet, what was he supposed to do?_

_Lucy doubled over in pain and something copper smelling hit his nose. He didn't want to look but had to know. Slowly pooling on the ground was blood. Mard picked her up and despite her bleeding on him he carried her out of the room._

_After getting a hold of the doctor and waiting for the result he paced. This time, this time Zeref had gone too far. The news was what he expected and his heart broke for so many reasons. One of those was the fact she lost, his daughter._

Mard knew the only reason he stayed working for the tyrant was to curtail his power and to keep Lucy safe. After the loss it was all he could do for her and the child Zeref killed in rage. So far for the last ten years he had managed to convince Zeref to give her space and let her grow up so she'd realize what she lost. It placated the tech mogul for a while and he knew that one day he couldn't protect her any more.

"Dial, Zeref." He said trying to re-school his features.

"Mard."

"Lucy will be there shortly, she has stated you may have a half hour of her time." He said.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you have information of great importance and time sensitivity on the augment situation."

"Splendid, you used her job against her. I can easily work with that. Mard, you have never failed me, thank you." Zeref had a genuine smile on his face and for one fleeting moment he seemed like the good-natured man he first met.

"It is always my pleasure to serve." He said with a slight bow to his head.

"Take the rest of the day off, you have earned it."

"Thank you sir."

The call disconnected and Mard was grateful. He needed to get home and let himself work through the hidden emotions and pain before he had to face his boss again. Silently he prayed that Lucy would indeed be safe and at worse case, perhaps he'd need a new employer. That made him chuckle.  _Good luck sweetling._


	9. Story v2.1 – Five Minutes

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Dial Laxus Dreyar." Lucy said to her car as she made her way to the one place in this city she hated. She knew this meeting was important and with the augers it was only a matter of time. Yet, she trusted Mard that Zeref wouldn't actually try anything. Least not yet.

"What's up Blondie? Thought you were with Natsu and family."

"I was till I got a call from Mard Geer." Lucy sighed, turning her car to drive down an old familiar street.

Laxus scowled, "what did he want?"

"Zeref has info that could be helpful for the case. He wanted a meeting."

"Want me to meet you there?"

"Here's what I want. I'm going to the old penthouse, ETA six minutes. After that if you do not hear from me within 30 minutes, you are free to come in, shotgun and tactical ready." Lucy ordered.

"I don't like this." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I hate this, but right now…"

"I know, I know. Alright thirty-five minutes and counting." Laxus said before he disconnected the call. This was the best strategy she had going in and accommodating Zeref.

Letting the valet park her vehicle, Lucy stared straight up at the building she called home for a few years. Knowing she'd have to walk back into the place of her emotional hell was making her stomach turn. Yet, people needed her to be strong and stop the auger problem to keep them safe. She promised herself she would walk through all the dark places to make Magnolia safe. Today, she needed to prove that.

Taking the lift up she tried to not pace or any other nervous tick. Odds are Zeref was watching her and she would not show him her nervous side. Lucy was grateful she was dressed modestly today, the wrong outfit would give him the wrong impression and stars and circuits she didn't need that.

The lift door opened and she gulped before squaring her shoulders and walking towards the door. Two armed guards looked at her and her gun. She showed them her badge. "Zeref is expecting me."

"No weapons."

"That's not going to happen. If you're feeling brave you can tell him that I'm leaving. I can assure you, his wrath is legendary."

The guard gulped and spoke into the crystal earpiece. Lucy could almost hear Zeref's raised voice. The poor guy looked ready to piss himself but opened the door. As if she still owned the place, Lucy walked inside.

A butler, she didn't recognize rushed to greet her. "He's…"

"In his office, I am aware of where it is." Lucy just kept walking. The closer she got to the office the more nauseous and scared she became. Keeping an eye on the surroundings she internally groaned at seeing some old pictures of them together. Pictures from the days before things went to a level that was below hell. When they were younger and he was kinder and when they were very much in love.

_"Star lilies for my dove. Happy six months of being together." He said as he put the flowers in her hand._

_"Thank you, my heaven." She gave him a quick kiss as he held her close._

_"Lucy, I love you." He said and her heart leapt into her throat. She had been in love with him for months now but was too scared to say anything._

_"I love you too." She said before he swept her off her feet and into a kiss that made her toes curls._

Trying to calm her emotions she turned to the left and out of reflex remembered to knock before opening the door.

"Enter my dove." He said and Lucy tried to not cringe at the pet name. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room had not changed in the last ten years; he even still had the old desk she got him for an anniversary gift. Neither had Zeref, his hair was still black as midnight, past his ears and wild. His face was soft and youthful along with his large black eyes and thin lips. Today he wore a silk black shirt and dark grey dress pants, instead of a handcrafted full suit.

"Zeref, you now have twenty-eight minutes of my time." She said with her jaw clenched, her eyes staring into his.

"So formal, Sergeant." He said with a slight frown.

"What did you expect me to come walking in here, call you my heaven and rush into your arms?" Lucy rolled her eyes but the smile on Zeref's lips told her that yes, it's exactly what he expected.

"Would you blame me?"

"Stars and circuits," she pinched her forehead, "let it go already. You should have thought about all of that before you turned into well, you."

He walked around the desk and took a few steps closer to her. Lucy resisted the urge to run away from him. She had martial arts training and was one of the best shots in the MCPD. Zeref made a move and she could easily fight back, though writing up the kill report was annoying, oh she'd do it happily.

"May I attend to any need you have? Water or a spot of food?" He said and she caught a small whiff of his cologne. It was the same scent she bought for him their last Christmas together.

"I need the augment information Zeref, I am not here for any other reason."

"Of course, I am trying to be a good host, my dove." He smiled at her. She was an idiot for ever falling for that smile in the first place.

"Information. Now." She said her words like a whip.

He arched an eyebrow, "no need to be so short. You also forgot to say please." An instant fear sank into her stomach at his words. He'd remind her to say please, over and over again. Whether it was to make him stop or to let her experience pleasure, it was always the word please.

_"Oh god, Zeref, stop!" She begged as his hand pulled back for another slap._

_"What do we say, my dove?"_

_"Please, please stop." She cried hugging her middle. "I'll be good. I won't question you again."_

_"How will you be good?" He asked his face softening._

_"Whatever you want, my heaven." She stood there crying feeling the pain bloom from her cheek to wrap around her eye._

_"Stop the tears." He handed her a tissue and she dried her eyes. "Very good, my dove. You know I hate to have to punish you." Zeref let a tear fall from his eye as he looked at her._

_"I know. I'll be better." Lucy sniffled. He looked up and down her body and without thinking; Lucy removed her dress, leaving her in her lingerie and heels. Zeref licked his lips and smiled at her, for a few seconds he looked like the man she fell in love with._

_"I expect no less. Now come," he patted the desk top, "your heaven needs you." Lucy stepped over to the desk and leaned over it. She heard the familiar sounds of his pants being removed. He pushed her underwear down and thrust into her, biting her shoulder and taking her roughly._

_"Tell me you love the feeling of me." He whispered into her ear._

_She felt her stomach clench at his words, but would do anything to make sure he didn't hurt her again. "I love feeling you, my heaven."_

_"Only me." He grunted._

_"Always." She moaned, faking her way through it._

_It didn't matter if Lucy wanted sex or not, at least for a short while the pain would stop._

"The information now, please." She said with a robotic sounding voice.

He reached into his dress pants pocket and pulled out a data crystal. "This has everything you need."

"You can send the files to me directly."

"It's easier and safer for my company if you accept the crystal. I assure you, my dove, there is nothing sinister about it."

"Define sinister." Word games were important when dealing with him. A few casual twists of phrase and he could lie but not lie about anything.

"You are not going to turn into an auger, nor wish to run away with me or anything that might amount to kidnapping. I have waited ten years without such tricks, I can wait another ten." Zeref shrugged.

"You need to really let it go. We will never happen again."

"The old we would not. I am a changed man, you leaving me was the most difficult moment of my life. It opened my eyes to everything wrong with me. I've been in therapy since." He looked away when he admitted his weakness. Lucy knew better than to believe him, he'd always cry after he beat her. Always promised to never do it again. Her ex was a gifted manipulation artist and actor.

"Well good for you." She sniped.

"No need to be snarky about the whole thing, I am opening myself up to you." He held up the crystal and just desperate to get out of there, Lucy grabbed it.

* * *

As soon as Lucy made contact with the little crystal the simple complex went into effect. Zeref was delighted and he only had about five minutes before it wore off.

Taking her hand he pulled out a small device and placed it over her finger. After a few seconds it beeped, confirming the download of her DNA sequence.

She was still ravishing to look at, perhaps even more so. Her body was toned and slightly sun kissed, stronger than when they were married. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his nose into her neck. His dove still wore the same perfume and her hair was as soft as ever.

_"Happy birthday!" He shouted as he handed her the little box. He had worked extra hours to afford that for her._

_Lucy opened the gift and stared at it wide eyed before she rushed into his arms. "Zeref! It's my favorite. It's so expensive."_

_"It's your first birthday since we married, I wanted to get my wife something special." He said, as she stepped back and put the little bottle on the table._

_Lucy nibbled her bottom lip, before the little devilish gleam appeared in her eyes. "Oh? Anything else?"_

_He chuckled at her playfulness, she was always so desirous and he delighted in it. "My dove, maybe tonight we'll get you that first baby you want too."_

_"I don't deserve you, my heaven." She kissed him her arms tensing to hold him._

"Touch me, my dove." Zeref whispered and sighed as her arms wrapped around him. He missed everything about her. If only he had more time, he would do more but for now this was all he had. "Tell me you love me and call me the name I wish to hear."

He face softened for a moment as she looked at him. "I love you, my heaven."

"Kiss me." He said and delighted when her lips met his. Zeref had to hold in his passion to not disrupt too much and leave lingering clues for her to remember these last few stolen minutes. Her tongue entered his mouth and he groaned at her taste and feel but had to be gentle.  _Leave no evidence._

He stepped back and checked the time; he had one more minute. The complex also granted him complete honesty from her. "Why did you leave me?"

"You hurt me." She said, looking away.

He curled a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "I never meant to."

"You did, you would not change." Lucy frowned and dear god he hated that look on her.

"I have changed, give me a chance to prove it."

"Never."

He chuckled, "I don't suggest that word when it comes to me. Do you know why that is?"

"Because you think you still love me." She said.

"Because I  _do_  still love you," he kissed her cheek lightly, "and you still love me."

"No."

"My dove, always so willful. I appreciate it now, you'll be a wonderful mother to our children." He noticed her body relaxing a bit as the complex was wearing off. Zeref took a few steps back and waited.

She blinked. "I really don't care, you are not my problem any more. Thank you for this. Have a good day." Lucy finished saying as if the last five minutes never happened.

"You as well my dove. I will contact you again soon." Zeref said with a slight smile.

"No, you can talk to another team member. I will set…"

He cut her off; he had no desire to listen to the rest of the statement. "You will not. I only talk to you, like this or my help is rescinded."

"Please tell me you just did not threaten me." His dove replied with a slight groan.

"I did not threaten, I gave a firm assurance as to what I want for my assistance and the use of my resources."

"Fine," she sighed and Zeref delighted in winning this. "I'll play by your rules, until you are useless to me."

"I expect no less, my dove."

She turned and walked out of the room, Zeref watched the door close before he leaned against his desk. He touched his lips for a moment and smiled. Pulling out the little device he allowed himself a chance to laugh. "Soon, you'll be home and in our bed for the rest of your life."

* * *

Freed was curled up on the couch, happily reading a book. He was excited that next week he'll move into a new place. So far, except for the rapey little Levy, her brother roaring at him and Zeref, he was a fantastic time being free.

The door opened and he looked up and at a shaky Lucy. He stood up immediately and moved to put his arms around her. She sank into him and sobbed for a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Had to meet Zeref today, at the old penthouse." She said.

"Oh dear, come on. I'll make some tea but you're home and safe." He replied, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

"Please tell me you had a better day than I did." Lucy didn't let go of his hand, so instead of making tea he just sat next to her.

"Not certain if it's better nor worse, but my day was eventful."

"How did meeting Levy go?" She asked as she grabbed a tissue.

Freed furrowed his brows, "it didn't go well."

"Oh no," she sighed tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "what happened?"

"First her brother was the man that arrested me. He wasn't pleasant to see again." He pursed his lips at the thought of Agent Redfox.

"Gajeel sometimes isn't. He's a good guy just rough around the edges." Lucy tried to smile.

"That's being polite, and Levy tried to attack me. Had it not been for me patching the hidden camera into broadcasting on every screen, she might have gotten carried away." He shuddered at the memory.

"Levy? Really?" Lucy's eyes went wide as she asked, the disbelief all over her face.

"She's handsy and it was uncomfortable because I was in a no win situation." Freed looked away but Lucy just took his hand.

"I'm so sorry Freed. Did anything good come out of today?" Lucy entwined her fingers with his and for a second Freed felt the world off his shoulders. Being with her was better than anything he had ever known.

The code mage let out a grin. "I'll be renting the apartment down the hall from you."

"That's wonderful!" She hugged him and let out a sigh.

Pulling apart Freed kissed her knuckles. "I also sadly, had an impromptu meeting with Zeref."

"Oh no…" she rubbed her temples.

Freed went on to explain the entire conversation, as Lucy listened attentively. She would ask a random question or nod her head as he talked. He cringed when he had to tell her about his betrayal of discretion. Lucy could only laugh at it and he was grateful she found the humor in it.

"That explains my meeting with him today and the urgency of it. Most likely he was angry, but you didn't come up in conversation."

"Tell me how that went." Lucy gave him the quick run down, it didn't seem like there was much to the meeting but he saw the sadness in her face. All those memories had to have been difficult to relive.

"May I see the crystal?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little item. "I'll put it…"

"Stop! Let me magically scan it first. You never know with Zeref." He said as she placed it on the table. Freed wouldn't dare physically touch it until he could prove it was okay.

Opening up his mind he let the magic take over his right eye. The crystal had a very faded shimmer to it, but the information looked to be sound. Outside of that he didn't see anything in the code or files that looked as if it would damage anything.

"Lucy you grabbed this with your bare fingers?" He asked, worried about her.

"I did, I wasn't thinking about anything but getting out of there." She nibbled her lip, looking slightly scared.

"Did you feel anything from it when you grabbed it?" He asked.

"No, just took it and left."

"Did you lose any time or any kind of dizziness?"

"Not that I know of, the meeting was over pretty quickly."

Freed let out a breath not sure if it was out of relief or exasperation. "Okay, there's some kind of very faint residue on it. Could be nothing more than hand oils or something."

"You don't think he tried to poison me or something do you?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Again, it might have just been something innocuous." Freed shrugged, there wasn't anything left to analyze.

"Do you really think he's behind some of the augers, himself?"

"It's a high possibility, but getting the proof will be difficult." Freed scrubbed his hand over his face and clenched his jaw.

"Well should we review what he sent?" Lucy asked and Freed nodded, his hand reaching out for his rapier, just as a precaution. She popped it into the data port and waited, when it asked for a numeric password she rolled her eyes. Freed didn't need to ask.  _His obsession is going to be the death of him._

The display screen showed a bunch of what would be considered to the untrained eye to be comprised of useful data. Sadly, to Freed he knew it was just a clever way to cover tracks and spend a lot of data bits to say nothing. Yet, anything small could be of assistance and with Zeref it's always the minute details.

"We have a date tonight." Lucy mentioned as she taped the floating display.

"We both had to deal with Zeref today, and now we have  _this_  to go through. How about we do date night tomorrow?" Freed asked, he wanted their dates to be enjoyable but it seemed like Lucy needed to work. As far as he figured, she went through emotional turmoil today and all to protect this city. Least he could do was let her have some small victory to herself.

"Pizza and beer night?"

Freed chuckled, "it's a closely guarded secret but pizza is the one junk food I can't ever resist."

"Me either." Lucy smiled at him and touching her cheek lightly, Freed leaned in for a kiss.  _At least something good will come out of today._


	10. Story v2.2 – Trauma

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Apparently when the head of the CEA's R&D Division tries to rape you on screen it inspires heavy gift giving and cooperation from them. Freed finally walked into his office at the MCPD and found it fully geared out.

He had a workbench with the rapier prototype and schematics alongside an array of high end working tools. A computerized table with multiple access ports, psi-neurite connection, analyzer interface and twelve visual displays. There was also a personal 3-d printer, soundproofing shield and a decent sound system. The little note on the table was an apology from the Director of the CEA.

_Mr. Justine,_

_I would like to personally apologize for the treatment you have received at the CEA. Please be assured that active measures have been taken in this situation._

_To assist you and our brothers and sisters at the MCPD, I have sent over some of our best devices. If you need additional assistance please reach out directly to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Gildarts Clive_

_Director of Operations, Codex Enforcement Agency_

"I would say that's very accommodating of him, but it's really just a bribe." Freed said.

"Hey, a bribe that worked well in getting you set up." Lucy shrugged.

"True, much more efficient than picking everything out and I get the bonus of not having to go back."

"So, you think you can work in here now?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"It'll take a little bit to get used to but I should be fine."

"Great. I have updates and paperwork to catch up on since I missed yesterday."

"I understand, also our date tonight." Freed said with a smile.

"Absolutely." Lucy gave him a quick kiss and ducked out of his new office.

Taking a look around, Freed decided to remove his vest and get to work adjusting the area of how he moves. Going through the music selection he discovered he had a full subscription to a music service. Selecting an old favorite Freed let the music help with his concentration.

He made a small checklist of minor things as he went about his business. The music was pumping and Freed was delighted to be alone and allowed to flow alongside of it. If there was one little quirk he had it was his inability to sit still when music was going. Music had a way of making him feel alive and wrap around him so that he could concentrate and do what he needed to.

Freed didn't hear the door open, nor lock but he froze solid when a pair of hands ran down his arms. Spinning around his mind blanked out and he didn't register who was touching him. Deadlocked into the past he saw one of the prisoners who raped him.

_"You're such a pretty boy, Justine. Going to enjoy that fine little ass of yours." The man said. Freed wanted to run but instead he was pulled into a rough kiss, his lips were bitten making him scream. The thing tossed him against the laundry table and held out a shank._

_"Strip pretty girl." He commanded and Freed shook his head. The prisoner moved into his face and rested the crude blade against his neck. "You gonna listen to me or I'll just fuck a corpse."_

_The intent in his eyes made it very clear to Freed that this man was not fooling around. He would either live through the night or be dead. Part of him just wanted to die and let it be done but his instincts for self-preservation kicked in and holding back his tears, with shaky hands Freed began to strip._

"Freed!" He blinked he knew that voice. Slowly the old image faded and with a shake of his head he was somewhat brought back to the present.

"Lucy?" He asked his voice a bare whisper.

"I'm right here. I'm so sorry Freed I didn't mean to scare you." He saw her take a tentative step towards him and he gripped the table behind him. His arms still shaking as his body was trying to come down from the fear adrenaline through his body.

"It's okay, Lucy. I just have to remind myself I'm not there." He let go of the table and let out a breath. A slight open hand motion and she stepped into his presence. Gently she held his hands and he could see the regret and sorrow in her eyes.

Like him she was broken, trapped in bad memories of violence done to them. Somehow they managed to handle each other. Freed felt so weak at this moment, scared of a beautiful woman touching him.

"Right here, look right here." He looked into her eyes and saw the soft smile on her face. Those eyes of hers gave him strength to see into the moment and not the past.

"You probably think so lowly of me." He said.

"No. It took me a long time to get a handle on my past with Zeref, it'll take you a while too. I promise I'll be with you each step of the way." Lucy said and he could feel her honesty and strength in that statement.

He cupped her cheek and watched her tilt her head into it just a bit. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. Her soft lips against his with just a hint of strawberry made him moan.  _This is Lucy, this is my present and her touch is all I have._

"Freed…" she whispered pulling back a little. His name from her mouth was breath taking to hear.

"Need you, just for a moment." He said and to his surprise her arms wrapped around him. Placing his head against her shoulder he let everything drain from his mind and fully back into the present.

Lucy rubbed his back and hummed something soft into his ear. His arms came around her waist as he held her tighter, enjoying the feel and scent of her. How he got so lucky to wind up in tis moment and under her care, he had no idea. If he believed in the concept of the divine he would have to think he did something to appease it.

After a few minutes he found his strength and stepped out of her embrace. "You okay?"

"Thank you Lucy. I needed that."

"Always, Freed, always." She cupped his cheek, such a simple gesture that meant the universe to him.

"So what brings you by?"

"Lunch. Wasn't certain if you wanted to go somewhere or we can order in something. Where ever you're comfortable." She said tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"There's a devious answer to that." He chuckled. "Ordering in would be fine. I can keep working on optimizing the set up."

"You know it's bad to work through lunch. How about we just sit in here and talk?" She shrugged, "or there's the devious answer."

Freed arched an eyebrow and noticed how she was trying to not laugh. He delighted in her humor and her respect to his predicament. After a moment she let out that soft laugh and it was such music to his ears.

"What is your idea of the devious answer?" He asked, letting his playfulness come through.

"Something that doesn't require clothing." Lucy nibbled her bottom lip. "But it's probably bad timing all things considered."

"Slightly, but at some point, I'll need to test out the soundproofing shield." He shrugged, "outside of just music."

"Are you suggesting that I'm louder than your music?"

He stalked towards her, watching as she backed into the door. His finger traced down her cleavage before coming back up and tapping her nose. "Only if I'm doing something right to you."

"Do you ever stop being walking sex?" Lucy grabbed his hand and nipped his fingertip.

"When I'm sitting and sleeping?" They both laughed at that small joke.

* * *

Lucy felt horrible for scaring him; she knew exactly what happened because she went through the same issues. All she wanted to do was be playful and sadly all she did was cause him pain. To say she felt guilty was an understatement, she felt absolutely miserable.  _Should have known better._

She was determined to help him through as much of it as possible. Had it not been for Erza and Juvia and their support group, she might have failed. Every day she was grateful she has such wonderful friends who took care of her and helped her pick up the pieces. There were a lot of pieces.

When he turned around she saw the haunted look in his eyes. His body frozen and tense, she knew exactly what had happened. It had happened so many times to her and each time she felt shame in not letting go. Once she even hit Lahar, which confused him until she broke down and told him everything.

_"Lahar?" She called out as she walked into the bedroom. The room was set up with a few candles and soft music. He was always a romantic, it was a side of him she loved._

_Something dark fell across her eyes and Lucy panicked. Zeref had once used one of his ties to choke her and the material reminded her of that. She spun around with a fist and clocked Lahar upside the head. Not realizing where she was she grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall._

_"Lucy! Let go!" It took a moment for the voice to register. Shaking her head to clear it, she let go._

_"Stars and circuits, I'm so sorry!" She said, tears flowing from her eyes._

_He rubbed the side of his head and stared at her. His eyes weren't hard, he was just absolutely confused. "Lucy, where did you go?"_

_Gently he came up to her, "may I touch you?" He asked, his voice soft and Lucy nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and she broke down crying. It took a while before she could speak. When she did she told him about Zeref and how to this day things could still bother her. Lahar didn't say a word the entire time, just held her while she told a gruesome tale of abuse._

_He apologized telling her that he had bought her the scarf she had admired for a while and he only wanted to wrap it around her as a surprise. Many things changed after that and her beautiful captain did everything he could for her. Lahar still enjoyed surprising her, but never like that again._

He wasn't the only one to deal with it, Laxus had his share of her mental problems. Yet somehow, she just never broke down and told him everything. Dreyar just seemed to always assume it was work related. Which sometimes it was but more times than not, it wasn't.

Why she hid from her longtime friend and once husband, she never understood but she did. In all honesty she had a difficult time talking to any of the men her life about what happened to her. Which she found out was perfectly normal for survivors to have difficulties with their gender preferred partners.

When she promised Freed she would beside him through it all, she meant every syllable. Maybe a support group would do wonders for him, then again, he seemed so closed off it may not be a good idea. Though it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Their food arrived and as they ate Lucy looked up at him. She tried to not giggle when she saw the small dot of sauce out the corner of his mouth. He was such a refined eater that it was truly out of place.

"Freed, I have an idea to run by you. You can always say no to it, but I think it's worth the consideration."

He nodded and Lucy continued. "Knowing you, I figured you put two and two together to know why Zeref and I divorced."

"It's still your story to tell or not, but knowing Zeref and a few other clues; I have a rough idea." Freed said as his thumb collected the sauce from the corner of his mouth. Lucy tried like hell to not sigh when he sucked on it.  _Seriously my panties have just ruined themselves._

"When I left it was a miserable time for me. I was lucky that two of my closest friends run a survivor's shelter. One of the things they did was put me into a support group with other survivors. I think if I didn't have that I wouldn't be as functional as I am now. Would you consider something like that or maybe just a one on one with a psychologist?"

Freed put down his container of noodles and let out a breath. "You think it will really help?"

"I do because honestly it saved my life and helped me through the worse of it."

"Does it get worse?"

"Everyone is different. I didn't start having problems till a few months after I left. At first, I was elated to be free but then when the divorce started, things just went wrong. That's when Erza put me in a group to listen and talk with other survivors about the whole ordeal." Lucy said and watched as Freed furrowed his brows for a moment. Deciding to wait, she went back to eating and let him process.

After a couple minutes of silence, Freed met her gaze, "if you really believe it could help, then yes. I just don't know what format would work."

"You can try both and see how you feel. I can call Erza and get her advice."

"Thank you, Lucy." He reached over and took her hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

"My pleasure Freed."

"Have I thanked you again for everything you've done?" He asked and Lucy blushed a bit. Freed was the first man she met in a long time who seemed to appreciate all the small things about her.

"You have, but feel free to keep doing it." Lucy said with a smile.

To her surprise Freed got up and came over to her. His fingers ran through her hair before he cupped the back of her head and placed his lips over hers. Lucy moaned at the feel of him and found it easy to let go into his kiss.

As their tongues danced, there was an urgent knock at the door and Freed pulled back. Taking a second Lucy composed herself as the code mage answered it.

Laxus stood on the other side and arched an eyebrow. If Lucy had to guess it was probably because of Freed's shirtless state. "Ah, Detective Dreyar, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked.

The large blonde curled his upper lip for a moment, making Lucy roll her eyes. "Auger spotted, time to do our fucking jobs." He gruffed before turning away.

Lucy flipped her wrist over and pulled up the report, "it's attacking the community park. Damnit, why didn't the crystal alert me sooner?"

"I can fix that," Freed said as he grabbed his vest and rapier. "however, let's go find this thing."

Lucy nodded and stood up before dashing out the door. Freed was right behind her as they made their way to the lift. She saw Bickslow out the corner of her eye, "Bix grab your shit, we're going for live capture on this one."

"On it Sergeant Cosplayer!" he said as he jumped over his desk to follow them down.

The adrenaline surge of going to work started coursing through Lucy as she smiled. Looking over she saw Freed whisper to himself. Arching an eyebrow, she traded a confused look with Bickslow.

"CEA has also been notified. So far no one has been hurt. The thing looks to be raiding food stalls. No word on its capabilities only that it's fast. Sergeant, your wrist." Freed said, his voice strangely monotone.

Lucy handed him her wrist and felt it warm up, it wasn't painful but it startled her. The display activated and she watched the current scene there. "How?"

"Patched it into the cameras nearby, I can align the transmission to grab people's recording lacrimas and get audio." He said.

"Man, your eye is trippy." Bickslow pointed out. "Trippy! Trippy!" his neuro-linked automates chanted.

"I know." Freed said and Lucy half giggled. She wouldn't call his eye trippy, it was simply beautiful and foreign to her. Though she found it exhilarating when it would shift during sex.

"Freed, you can disconnect the magic now. I need you at full strength when we get there."

"Trust me, this is low level scripting. The public cameras aren't exactly secured. I should do a better job of explaining how techmagic works." Freed pursed his lips. Lucy was completely curious how it worked and couldn't wait to find out.

So far from what she had seen there were times when he needed his rapier and times when he didn't. Perhaps it was dependent on complexity? Maybe it was randomly a show? She had too many questions about all of it. Questions she could wait till later for answers, perhaps it'll make great conversation over dinner tonight.

"Another time," the doors opened and Lucy pulled out her keys. "Let's get to work and save some lives."


	11. Story v2.3 - Scripting

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and no amount of techmagic will fix it.

* * *

"Hold it down!" Freed shouted to Laxus.

"Trying, damn thing has some strength to it." The large blond grunted pressing his massive hands against the auger's shoulders.

Freed dropped to his knees and placed a hand against the person's forehead. Feeling its skin, his magic began to flow into the poor soul. His power was draining due to the fact that it never worked easily, if at all, when dealing with something organic.

There, he found it embedded into the auger's spinal column. The augmentation crystal looked like some kind of spider with long legs wrapped along the spine. Freed had never seen anything like it. The flow of technology was grafting itself into the very network of the human body. It was overriding the DNA and enhancing the muscular tissue throughout.

Working his way into it, he found the code inside the crystal, it was crude in one regard and more complex in another. To do this kind of work had to take massive intelligence-or a techmage.

Laxus huffed as the thing struggled. Freed set his jaw, trying to work faster through the system.

"Greenie! How much longer?"

He hated that nickname, yet he didn't need the distraction of yelling at the Brutus. Finding his way through the code he drew it out of the body to manipulate it with his rapier.

"I'm going to let go now, Laxus stay on him." Freed said as he stood up with his rapier.

Now that he had the code he extended his focus through the tool and started editing it. To re-write code quickly and with precision, his rapier provided the focus his magic needed. It also condensed his energy into a narrow stream allowing the magic to concentrate on a spot and use less to do more. It wasn't a necessity and he could use techmagic without a tool but in moments like this he needed the additional foci.

Sweat dripped down over his eyes and he felt a soft cloth press against his brow. Knowing the scent of strawberries, it was Lucy. He gave a quick nod of thanks as he kept working frantically against the code.

"Line fifty-five, re-command to array six."

"Remove code block sixty-eight through one-hundred."

"Replace query, line one hundred ten with new query crystal complex alpha."

"Edit code block one hundred twenty-six to two hundred eighty-five. Sequencing version re-write alphanumeric code randomized."

On and on he chanted, making the edits as quickly as possible. He hit the end of the code and saw a notation left in it.

_Technology is not your friend. We must stop the senseless use of it. Look at what people have become. Long live Freed Justine!_

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath as he pushed the newly constructed code back into the crystal.

The man on the ground stopped shaking, his features slowly returning to normal. Laxus got off him as Freed wobbled on his feet. He felt Lucy pull his arm around her shoulders, bracing him.

"Get medical here now," she commanded.

"Surgeons will need to hurry to remove the crystal; it's embedded into the mid part of his spine. I don't think it's smart enough to re-write what I did but who knows." Freed took in a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

The message got to him. These kinds of atrocities were being committed in his name. People like Agent Redfox and Laxus already hated him. How much more would people hate him if they knew these things were being done in his name. He frowned.

"Freed. Something's wrong." Lucy looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. It was a smile that reassured him of her kindness and lack of judgement. How this beautiful woman understood him so quickly was beyond him. To think, had he not been kicked out of University he may have met her years ago.

"There was a code notation in the crystal," he said, trying to swallow.

"It's in your name, isn't it?" she asked and he stood in awe of her.

"How?"

"You are practically white as a ghost and until you got to the end of whatever it was we saw; you were fine. So, I made a calculated guess that your name was roped into it."

"You don't blame me, do you?" He asked, almost scared of her answer.

Lucy squeezed his hand and kept the soft smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "Absolutely not. Throughout history many people have said or done amazing things. Then fanatics take the message, screw it up and ruin it. You can't control the fanatics and they have been doing this while you were in prison. No visitors, no outside communications and no tech."

His arms wrapped around her as he hugged her. For a moment Freed felt the weight of his guilt and the world lift form him as her hands ran up and down in his back.

"Alright break it up Cosplayer," Bickslow said only to be followed by the parroting of his AI totems.

They chuckled as she turned around and put her finger in the large blue-haired man's chest. This was the first time he had seen Officer Bickslow without his helmet on. The strange marking on his face captivated his attention for a moment. To date he hadn't seen it before but then again it may have just been a tattoo of some sort.

"Sergeant Cosplayer, you ass," Lucy said to him with a touch of laughter.

"How about your ass, it's pretty fine Sergeant." The blonde face palmed and Freed couldn't handle it anymore. He let out a full out laugh.

"So, um, Greenie what was the voodoo shit?" Laxus asked as they started heading back towards the parked vehicles.

"That, would be techmagic. In particular I call it Scripting. I pull the code out of a device and use my abilities to re-write. It's like doing programming without the need for a system or display. Also, it's not voodoo." Freed pinched his forehead and took a deep breath, "finally, please refrain from calling me Greenie."

"That ain't likely to happen Greenie. Yeah, that's some cool shit." Laxus stopped and held his hand out. Freed arched an eyebrow but gripped the offered hand as a peaceful gesture. Dreyar's grip was intense and the Code Mage tried like hell not to wince. "Nice work today, you probably saved that kid's life and the people here."

"Thank you. The kid wasn't going to hurt anyone. It was a ploy for attention," Freed said.

"How so?" The large blonde asked finally letting go of his hand.

"The code wasn't programmed for mass destruction and there was a code block dedicated to not harming people."

"Do you think it was a test then?" Lucy asked as she walked over to them.

"That's a possibility." Freed tapped his chin for a moment. "I think your augmentation group wanted to see who they were up against."

"So now that they know?"

"If they are decent at what they do, the security on those is going to get rougher. I'm woefully rusty with my magic and will need to work more."

"That's what you call rusty?" Laxus looked a bit confused and awestruck at the same time. Freed internally chuckled at the expression.

"Before my incarceration I could have defeated that in half the time. Though working my way through organic matter is taxing, I would have picked up on the tech much sooner." That was all true, magic was like your physical muscles, without a proper workout they would atrophy. Which reminded Freed he hadn't had a proper workout in a few days.

"So, how do you train for something like that?" Lucy asked as she leaned against the police cruiser.

"Immersing myself in technology, which is why the office is important. Luckily Director Clive gave me everything I will need for now."

"Why do you get presents from the head of the CEA?" Laxus asked, looking relatively annoyed.

"Because the head of his Research and Development Department tried to have her way with me in a most uncomfortable fashion," Freed said as he shoved the thought of Miss Redfox away.

"Levy?" Laxus' eyes went wide and he blinked. "No shit?" Freed nodded and the detective let out a soft whistle. "Damn."

"So, the gifts are a bribe, after a fashion. Though the damage already done to the integrity of the department and Miss Redfox."

"What'd you do? Pull a fire alarm and scream rape?" Laxus chuckled but quickly stopped when Lucy shot him a hard glare. Freed enjoyed how quickly she could take down the big man, though the look was intensely scary.

"No, I patched into the security camera and broadcasted her trying to attack me to every display inside of CEA headquarters." He shrugged, truthfully the magic was relatively minor.

"Oh fuck! I would have loved to Gaj's face when he saw his sister going all rapey." Laxus clapped his hands and let out a nice hearty laugh.

"Those two served military time together, the rivalry is practically legendary. You should see what happens when we have out charity softball game." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I would have guessed prison time." Freed shot her a grin and delighted in how she softly punched his shoulder and giggled.

"Oh man, that almost happened once. Have to tell you about the bar fight in Crocus some time." Laxus smiled at him and Freed rather enjoyed it. Lucy was right, Laxus wasn't a bad man. He just had moments of de-evolution.

"Wonderful, I'll have to tell you about the mishap at University that involved two bottles of rum, a dog sled and a pair of pantyhose," Freed replied as Laxus started laughing harder.

"I bet you were nothing but pure trouble at University," Lucy chimed in with a slight bit of laughter.

"I had my moments of being a deviant."

"Alright, Sergeant Cosplayer. Everything is secured and we should be good to go," Bickslow said to Lucy while the three talked.

"Excellent. Wonderful work Bixy."

"Awe, damn I knew you loved me." He let out a grin as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Freed thought it was a silly kind of thing but it added a bit of jovial to the moment.

"Alright, let's head back and deal with the paperwork. Bickslow, I want you to head to the hospital and keep tabs on our auger. I want updates every hour."

"Ah, shit I had plans with the wifey tonight," he said with a frown.

"I got this Bix, go hang out with Cana," Laxus said grabbing his shoulder.

"Only you could use a crisis to get a date with the grief counselor and then marry her two weeks later." Lucy smiled at him and Freed was slightly confused.

"Over a year ago the promotion ceremony was attacked by an auger. We lost some good people, like our old section Captain," Laxus said his voice going strangely solemn. For a second Freed saw a shadow of sadness pass over Lucy's face. This wouldn't be a good time to press further but the clues started pulling together a story.

"Well, no time to sit around in the past. Freed, we need to get a few reports filed and then let's go catch dinner." Lucy smiled at him as they got into the car.

* * *

Freed was analytical and focused into doing his paperwork as they sat in her office. She watched him type at a speed she could barely comprehend. Busy with her own forms, she didn't notice it when he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I think I can pull together a little neuro device that would automatically transcribes your thoughts into the forms."

"I have one but the last time I used it, the report wound up being a mess of 'fuck yous' and things about goats." Lucy laughed as she sat back for a moment.

"That's just a badly coded transcriber. I can adjust it so that those kinds of things never make it into the report. It wouldn't be difficult, just map out the language and memory sectors of your brain and then take that data sequenced into your unique mental signature and custom fit an algorithm for you." Lucy blinked as Freed spoke. He made all that sound easy but it made her head spin at the thought.

"English?" she asked and watched how he chuckled for a moment.

"Very good, that was in fact English. I think we should try French next." Freed winked at her and Lucy found herself at the mercy of her own laughter. How he did it was beyond her but the elegant mage fit beautifully into her life.

"Alright, smartass. Dinner?" she asked and he nodded.

Standing up, Lucy's eyes met his. His head came down and he captured her into a kiss that made her toes curl inside of her boots. Someone moaned into the kiss as her hand threaded through his long green hair. Their lips parted as his fingers lightly trailed along her jawline.

"I'm thinking dessert first," he said, his voice deep and sending a shiver down her spine.

Before Lucy could respond he trapped her in another kiss. His hands slid down her back cupping her curves before lifting her up. Freed placed her on her desk and with a swipe of his arm he managed to knock so much of it on the floor. She was taken aback by his less than stellar control but as she looked at him, she saw his dark eye staring back at her.

There was a power wrapped around her and it warmed her body in a way that she had no framework to describe. "Freed…" she whispered as he looked at her.

"Need you Lucy." He said before he kissed her again.

Pulling back, "there are people still here."

"One moment." He stood to his full height and began to murmur something under his breath as his fingers softly traced designs in the air. Lucy felt a strange kind of 'pop' and met his gaze again. "There, complete privacy."

"How? What?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Explain later." His hand grabbed her breast as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

Her thoughts completely scattered as he played with her body, she leaned back and let Freed do as he wanted. Lucy was a complete wanton putty in his hands and she didn't care. His lust skittered all over her being, wrapping itself around her inner nymph and bringing it out of her. There was no denying the sex appeal of the Code Mage and even if there was, she could not be bothered to say no.

Freed made short work of her pants and she allowed him to pull them down. He dropped to the floor in a beautiful moment of grace and undid her boots. Lucy closed her eyes and threw her shirt off to the side and before she could count to ten she was naked and on her desk.

Her legs parted and his mouth was upon her heated and drenched core. Lucy grabbed a handful of his silken hair as his tongue worked its arcane magic on her body. He placed her legs over his firm shoulders as she leaned back.

"Oh, stars and circuits," she breathed.

Freed attacked her with his mouth and fingers that was akin to every fantasy she had ever had. Her orgasm didn't wait and she found herself screaming under the weight of pure desire. Yet, he didn't stop, her now sensitive flesh still being attacked and her body convulsed under the never-ending adrenaline running through her.

Her muscles gave out and she was a puddle of organic flesh upon her desk. She felt herself being pulled closer to the edge of her desk so that her bottom over hung it. His hungry mouth, tasting of her own juices covered hers and in a fluid moment of grace he filled her.

Unlike the gentle and attentive lover, she tasted and felt a night ago, this one was all carnal desire and lust. His movements sharp and frantic Lucy understood the true definition of carnal sin. His hips snapped into her with such an intensity that had it not been for his kiss anchoring her into place she may have fallen off the side of the desk.

"Lucy, come for me. I need to feel you." Lucy opened her eyes and saw that both of his eyes had become black. There was something dark, if not demonic in his features. He pistoned harder into her and she felt her teeth rattle at his brutality. "Now," he growled and as if commanded she did just that.

"Stars!" She screamed as his movement hit frenzy eliciting everything from her.

With a snarl to his voice, "yes, god your body…"

Somehow, she felt it, his ferocious ecstasy filling her completely. He bit her shoulder as his movements began to flow into a gentle state.

The world stopped and as she opened her eyes, she looked into his beautiful teal ones. Freed looked so relaxed at this moment, it was almost angelic.

"Freed?" She whispered and he kissed her. His mouth gentle as he pulled her from her desk and upon his lap in the chair. Lucy's body shivered from everything he had pulled from her and did to her.

"Needed release, needed to ground the magic. Needed you." He kissed her tenderly. "Only you, my Lucy."

She wasn't certain what to make of this moment, but there was something to it. Freed had wrapped around her on levels she had never let anyone touch within her. Not even Lahar had made her feel so perfect, needed, desired and cherished as Freed did in this moment.

It should have scared the hell out of her that he called her his, and yet it didn't. Whatever part of his soul he gave to her, she gladly accepted it and knew she was his.

They sat in her chair for a while as he held her, his body slightly shaking under her. When her eyes had the strength to open, she looked at him.

"A mage is only given one moment of their lives to find their anchor. You, Lucy are my anchor. My sanctuary. I only hope you feel it as I do," he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You're simply divine. I've never felt a connection or a draw like I do with you. I couldn't describe it," Lucy said, her words not fully spoken with her mouth but with her heart and penned by her soul.

Something warm flushed over her body and she shook for a moment as Freed held her tighter. Her eyes closed to allow her to process her feelings.

"There," he said and as she opened her eyes Freed had the softest smile to him.

Her head tilted as she blinked and noticed something on her hand and down her forearm. There was a strange marking, it almost looked like the unusual ones down Freed's body. Hers was pink and green on her left hand and along the entire length of her arm. Lucy tried to shake her head and clear the mental fog.

Freed kissed the back of her now marked hand. "You're my anchor, I made it official."

"Anchor?"

"The mage equivalent of soulmate," he said, a perfect smile across his face.

"Soulmate? But…."

"You did, you opened the code of your soul to me. All I did was add in the magical array of who I am into it."

"Freed, too soon?" she asked but couldn't help but smile at the designs.

"Better too soon than too late," he said, pushing her hair over her shoulder and gently kissing her neck.

"Fair enough." Her body shivered at the contact.

"That mark is only the first step. Your DNA is filled with magic, in time you'll be capable of your own feats. As we grow together."

"Did you make me a mage?" Lucy asked.

"No, I opened the latent pieces of your DNA. I made you mine and made you aware and open to who you've always wanted to be," he said, his nose trailing along her jawline as she purred.

"I have no words." She said still trying to process.

"Good."


	12. Story v3.0 - Date One

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"In the old maps, before the Mage War, Magnolia wasn't on the ocean." Freed said as Lucy handed him a basket of something deep fried.

"I know, I guess the landscape was absolutely destroyed when the dragon of chaos appeared."

Freed wasn't exactly certain what they were going to eat but Lucy said it was her favorite street vendor. So grabbing the basket of unknown food she lead him to a bench along the beach. It was relatively quiet here as the sun was starting to set.

"So what are we eating?"

"Fried Opah, it's a moonfish and this place makes the best version of it. Just make sure you drizzle some lemon on it and have some of the pineapple salsa with each bite."

"Ah, okay." Freed wasn't completely sold on it, but the smile on Lucy's face when she took a bite gave him the confidence to try the food. Following her advice Freed was ready to take his first bite when a dog jumped up on him.

His food went everywhere and he let out a sigh. Standing up he tried to brush off the food particles as the dog kept bouncing around his feet. He heard Lucy giggle for a few moments, before she set her own basket down and grabbed a hold of the dog.

"Hey girl, where's your daddy?" Lucy said as she scratched the dog behind the ears. The once excitable pup was now putty in her hands. Freed completely understood, how the poor four legged animal felt under her fingers.

"Oh there she is!" A petite woman came running over to them.

"Here you go mam." Lucy said with a smile. The woman promptly ignored her and looked right at him.

"Thank you so very much." She said, leaning forward a bit trying to get the Code Mage's attention. Freed was truly not interested.

"You're welcome." Lucy replied to which he noticed the woman refused to acknowledge.

"Lucy, I think my dinner is ruined thanks to this bitch." He said, looking at the dog who was in the woman's arms. She huffed indignantly and walked away.

"Freed! That was rude." Lucy said with a bright laugh.

"No, that was linguistically correct. The dog was female." They grinned at each other for a moment.

"Here, take mine. I'll go get a new one." Lucy handed him the basket and she took off. Finally getting a quiet moment Freed tried a bite of the fish.

His taste buds cried out in joy at the flavors. It was sweet, salty, spicy and the texture of the fish was astounding. Freed really understood why Lucy loved this particular street fare. After he got to his third bite he was all but humming in joy.

"Told you it was good." Lucy said as she sat back down with a fresh basket.

"Hmmmm…" he managed to say while enjoying the latest bite. They ate together in relative silence watching the sun set and all the beautiful colors of the sky across the ocean.

When they finished Lucy grabbed his hand and they began to walk. She had him meandering all over the seaside as she told stories. Freed loved listening to each and every second of her talking about summer concerts, art street events, the beach volleyball league and anything else that struck her fancy. It was nice to sit back and let Lucy just talk.

"Last stop, welcome to Blue Pegasus. They have the most amazing top floor bar. So pretty." Lucy said as they stopped in front of a three story building. The exterior of the building was done in pink stone with a large glass dome on top of it. The structure reminded Freed of a small castle.

"Line looks lengthy." He said pointing towards the entrance.

"Good thing you have me." Lucy smiled up at him as she pulled his hand. They quickly jumped the velvet rope as Lucy gave a hug to the bouncer at the door and they were ushered inside.

The bottom floor was a restaurant with beautiful small tables dressed in crisped linens and accented in beautiful floral bouquets. They walked to the right and took the stairs up to the top. The second floor sounded like a nightclub, the techno music washing over Freed.

"We can go dancing in a bit." Lucy said as she kept moving. Freed delighted in how easily she could read his thoughts and body language.

They made it to the top floor and Freed was impressed. The place was opulent but not garish. The glass dome projected a beautiful hologram of moving sea creatures, adding an air of calm to the place. They headed for the back bar and Freed noted how the cross dressing man lit up at the site of them.

"Lucy? Dear goodness child, you look amazing." He said as his little augmentation wings lifted the large man over the bar.

"Master Bob, you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Lucy smiled as they exchanged a kiss to the cheek.

"Nonsense. Now tell me about this fine man beside you." Bob had thrown a flirty wink at Freed and he chuckled slightly.

"This is Freed Justine, he's my…" He saw her struggle for a word.

"Partner in many things." Freed politely shook hands with the man but was pulled forward and graced with a kiss to the cheek.

"I haven't seen this little light smile this wide in a long time. You are such a fine young thing. Oh to be younger and thinner; I'd have to steal you away." He said with a laugh before motioning them to saddle up to the bar.

Bob and Lucy chatted happily as Freed watched the room, it was really peaceful up here and he could understand why Lucy loved the place. After the first drink he found himself actively part of the conversation as they talked about random topics form gossip to fashion to his wings. Freed found that he liked Master Bob, he was charming, lightly flirty and highly empathic.

"Well, I think I need to get this one to the dance floor."

"Oh honey, with a body like that I'd love to see him move." Bob said with a smile and a little shooing motion.

"Wouldn't want to make you faint," Freed shot back with a wink and watched how the man sighed.

"Oh dear, you are like moving breathing sex, aren't you?"

"According to Lucy I am." The Code Mage said while hooking Lucy's arm to his.

"It's always the ones that never realize it that are the sexiest. Now go on your two, get your groove on." They laughed as Lucy took him downstairs.

* * *

The dance floor was packed, but that was normal. Lucy loved the energy and the vibe of the place, it let her put her hair down and be free. Tiny shot bars sat in the four corners as couches pressed against the walls. Everything else was open dance space and the beautifully illuminated floor added just the right about of light.

"Can you request music?" Freed asked.

"You can, there's a sign up sheet or you know, you could just cheat." She grinned and noted how he chuckled.

"You are a very bad influence." Freed replied as he feathered his lips over hers before drawing her into a kiss.  _Stars and circuits, there just went my panties._

His hand pressed to the small of her back as his hips began to move. The trance music seemed to flow around them and though his body. It enveloped Lucy in a way that music had never done before. Each snap of bass was met with a thrust of his hips into her. Before she knew it her hands were all over him, feeling each movement of muscle under the leather.

What she wouldn't give to feel his skin and as he spun her out and wrapped his hands on her hips she melted into him. She could feel his nose press into the back of her neck as his breath tickled her. Lucy let out a soft moan as she grabbed the back of his head and held his lips to her skin.

His fingers tapped the beat against her stomach as they moved, their bodies in sync. She felt her arousal shift higher and higher with each movement. Freed was truly like liquid sex as he flowed around her and to the music.

The song changed, it slowed a bit and he brought her around, pressing his chest against hers. Their foreheads touched as she met his gaze. Instant shivers krept up her spine as her breathing became erratic. For a moment she completely forgot they were in public.

Lucy grabbed the tight globes of his ass and held him close, she wasn't certain who gasped at the contact and she didn't care.

"This is my church, this is where I heal my hurts…" he whispered in tune with the song. The artist's deep voice or his filled her in a trance.

They kept moving, melting into each other. "God is a DJ," he said and something about it told her that he was worshipping her.

"...the poetic justice of cause and effect. Respect, love, compassion, this is my church…" Freed whispered as his hands pulled her up and her legs wrapped around him. She felt his breath down her neck as his feathered lips played at her heated skin. "God is a DJ."

No God was the sexy being known as Freed Justine. Stars and circuits she never wanted to worship something more than him at this moment. Another thrust of his hips sent her brain in the atmosphere. The song slowed down and he set her down on her feet before his lips overtook her's.

She fisted his slightly damp hair and met his tongue movement for movement. They stood there on the floor locked into the kiss of kiss that almost had her orgasming on it's impact.

"Let's go." He said, his voice deep with a bit of commanding to it. Lucy could barely nod before he picked her up and carried her out of there.

They barely made it back to the car before he locked her into another melting kiss. His hunger crawled over her and she could barely catch her breath. The hardened planes of his heated body molded around her has his hands explored her. Lucy held the waistband of his pants and pulled him tighter against her, her body crying out for his.

Somehow she managed to get them into the car and as she tried to drive them home, Freed's hand massaged her inner thigh. He teased her to the mental breaking point of trying to hold it together.

Lucy had no idea how the hell they made it back to her apartment without her crashing the car but as he pushed her through the door, she didn't care. It was a frantic race to remove all the clothing as they kissed and touched each other as if they were starving.

He lead her into the shower and started it, Lucy gasped as the cold water flowed down her heated body. It didn't take long before she was screaming his name as he took her against the shower wall. His hands holding her up as he kissed her, his body snapping in desire as his length hit her just right.

"Freed…" she mewled as her orgasm hit her. He purred at her before biting her neck lightly and his frantic movements signaling he had lost as much control as her.

They breathed hard against each other under the shower. "What you do to me, Lucy." He said as he gently kissed her.

"You mean, what you do to me…"

"What we do to each other." He smiled as his hands reached behind her and grabbed the soap. Silently with little kisses he cleaned her skin and hair, Lucy felt like he was praying to her or something. To describe it was difficult at best but she knew it felt like the last pieces of her broken soul were sealing the cracks.

It was a beautiful thing to feel pampered and worshipped; he knew just how to do that. The rest of the night he held her, lightly tickled her skin and wrapped around her. Not just physically he wrapped around her emotionally. It was so much more pronounced now how she could feel him. It was like they were becoming one and it was enough to almost make her cry in joy.

"My beautiful anchor, the last piece of me." He whispered to her as he spooned her. His heavy leg over her as his hand rested over her heart.

"Is this how it's always going to be like?"

"I would hope so. It won't all be perfect, we are still human but at the very least you'll never have to question what you mean to me." He whispered placing another kiss to the back of her neck.

"I can feel so much of you, it's unique. Never…" she yawned.

"Had a connection like this. I know." He said as she quietly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Zeref was shirtless as he chanted over the small crystal. Code flowed around him as he edited pieces of it and joined it with the DNA sample he took from Lucy.

He knew exactly what he wanted the latest codex to do and with his unique gift it was possible. The coding structure for it was complex but written correctly he would achieve his goals with his wayward wife. This was more so than any other lightweight augmentation he was going to rewrite multiple parts of her brain into doing as he wished.

Zeref felt the last pieces click together and he released the magic. Breathing heavily he inspected the little crystal and felt confident in its power.

His spine tingled as the whiplash effect of using magic started to take hold. Without Lucy around he was having a hard time handling it. Even then the dark thoughts entered his head, and he would hurt her in response. There was always something about his wife that sang to him but he was never able to figure it out. All he knew was that if he hurt her or fucked her senseless after lengthy work he felt better.

He needed her back because the madness was getting harder and harder to handle. "Mard!" He shouted and waited for his loyal assistant.

"Yes, Zeref?" He called as the man stepped into the room.

"I need a meeting with Lucy, tomorrow. I have a  _gift_." He said as he considered his assistant for a moment.  _Ravage that one._  Zeref closed his eyes and expelled a breath trying to release the thoughts running through his head.

"I will contact her immediately." Mard gave a slight bow and turned to leave the room.

"One more thing Mard."

"Yes?"

"I am going out, tell that bitch Minerva that I'll require two for the night." Zeref said as he could feel the pressure build more into his head. His whole body was on fire and his mind absolutely dark.

Mard looked pale for a second before he nodded and set about to attend to his duties. Zeref went to clean up and delighted in knowing that soon he'd get to satisfy the madness in his head. Soon he'd feel death all over his body because sex was never an option. He would wait for Lucy to come home and then he'd be better.

_Claim her. Consume her. Anchor her._

The old whispers in his head, he didn't fully understand what his power wanted exactly from her. All he knew was that she did a better job of keeping him stable than anyone he ever met. This time, he would get it right and put his mind back together.

The CEO was done with waiting and though a part of him never wanted to let it get this drastic he couldn't wait. Now that his old rival was back in the picture he became more and more agitated. He refused to let another techmage have his Lucy.

* * *

_Song used: God is a DJ 2.0 (Tiesto Remix) by Faithless_

 


	13. Story v3.1 - Override Failure

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

The communication lacrima would not stop beeping and Lucy wanted to smash it to pieces. Didn't anyone understand that she was warm, comfortable and not willing to leave Freed's side?

"Lucy, you may want to answer it." He whispered kissing her ear gently.

"Tell the world to go away, I'm comfortable." She mumbled as she pressed her nose into his neck.

"Sadly, I don't think it works that way."

"Fine." Lucy grumbled as she grabbed the device. "Audio only, answer."

"Good Morning Sergeant Heartfilia." Internally Lucy groaned she knew it had to be him, because work shouldn't be bothering her on a Sunday.

"Mard Geer, I'm not awake enough for this."

"My apologies but Zeref came across some additional information and has requested to see you. As per the terms of the agreement."

"What does he have?" She asked blinking her eyes several times trying to wake up.

"Analysis of the auger who attacked your promotion ceremony."

Lucy bolted awake immediately. "But how?"

"Must you question how he does things?" Mard replied and Lucy knew he was right.

"Fair point, he wouldn't tell you anyways. When does he wish to see me?" She asked while playfully swatting away Freed's fingers from her side. When he chuckled she knew what he was trying to do, tickle her to make this a little less painful.

"As soon as possible. He has a full calendar and potential to be leaving town for a while." Mard said, his voice as impassive and efficient as ever.

"Give me forty five minutes and he can have twenty minutes of my time." She said trying to not giggle into the communication device.

"Splendid, I will inform him of your arrival. Thank you Lucy." He said.

"You're lucky you're cute Mard." She heard him chuckle before she ended the call.

"So how much time do we have?" Freed asked.

"About twenty minutes before I have to be out the door. I really don't want to go but…"

"It's important, how about I come with?" There he went with that sweet and sexy smile of his.

"You can wait in the lobby of the building but you couldn't come up with me." She sighed, god what she wouldn't give to have him with her while she dealt with that thing.

"Close enough, it'll also give me a chance to analyze the building in case I need to rescue you."

"How can you think clearly before coffee?"

"If you've ever had prison coffee you'd learn to cope without it." He chuckled.

"After that, we should go take you furniture shopping and get you ready to move into your own place." Lucy started putting together a list of places to go today.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Don't you want your own space?" She blinked and barely caught the small bit of pain in his voice.

"No, it's your place and we agreed that this would only be temporary."

"Freed?" She cupped his cheek and looked into his teal eyes.

"I think I just like coming home with you. It'll be alright, we shouldn't spend every night sleeping together." He kissed the palm of her hand and breathed in her scent.

"It's because of the anchor isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"A little, but I'll only be down the hall."

"Let's try it out for a month or so, if there's too many complications we can talk about moving in together. I just don't want to rush any more than we have."

"That is absolutely fair, Lucy."

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss but it was enough to make her smile. Freed was truly easy to be with and Lucy appreciated it but she needed a bit of room to herself. So much of this felt right and yet something about it felt too foreign. She had no idea how to even phrase the emotions going on inside of her.

They made the drive to the old penthouse and Lucy took in a deep breath. Freed held her hand all the up until she stepped inside the elevator on the way up. Lucy spent the ride in the elevator looking at the mark on her arm. It was truly beautiful and as she twisted her wrist a little it looked like it shifted colors.

The doors chimed and she stepped out, giving a curt nod to the bodyguards. Walking through the place, she didn't feel as anxious as she did before. If anything she felt like Freed was standing next to her, holding her steady.

"Ah good morning my…" Zeref's voice trailed off as he looked at her markings.

"The information, please." She said, trying to keep it short but really not wanting to deal with Zeref bringing up old triggers.

"What have you done to your beautiful skin?" He asked, crossing the distance. His movements so fast he was on her before she could blink. Zeref reached for her hand and she pulled it back before he could touch her but something passed in the air between them. It felt like a charge of static electricity but stronger. Her ex's eyes went wide for the briefest of moments as a very tiny snarl graced his upper lip. As quickly as he showed discomfort it went away but Lucy noted it and silently did a happy dance.

"This? Lovely little gift from Freed Justine." Lucy said and watched with a small bit of satisfaction in how Zeref looked ill.

"Here is the crystal. That will be all." He said and for a second Lucy was confused. Zeref had never been so short with her, Freed's mark must have hurt him.

"Thank you."

"One more thing Lucy."

"Yes?" She arched a brow, mostly in curiosity since he didn't use his pet name on her.

"I've known him longer than you. Never trifle with a mage and you cannot always believe them. He was removed from University for a reason. That may look cute now, but in time he could do more to control you than I ever had dared to think of." Zeref waved her off.

"Farewell." Lucy turned and left.

Outside the door was Mard Geer, he smiled at her. Not giving a fuck Lucy leaned over and gave him a quick hug. "Careful, sweetling." He whispered.

"I know. Look be careful around him. I think he's finally hit 'calm'." She said as she looked into his dark eyes.  _If I had met you first, I would have loved you._ Lucy could still hear those words from time to time in her head. When Mard said those to her they were a beacon of hope.

"Thank you. It is good to see you looking so well." He smiled.

"Mard!" Mard and Lucy both cringed.

"He was probably watching. Take care." Lucy said.

"Always." Lucy watched as Mard slipped into the room and for a second she glared right back at Zeref while tapping her sidearm.

* * *

Zeref caught the implied threat by his wife and waited a moment after the door was shut. "You fucking dare to touch her?"

"She hugged me sir, I was caught by surprise." Mard said, his voice slightly shaken. "What can I assist you with?"

"I need a techmage! I want Hibicki found and brought here immediately!"

"Very good sir. Anything else?"

Zeref came around the desk and grabbed him by the collar. "My wife ever feels like touching you again you will jump back or move out of her grasp. I don't ever want your body touching hers."

"Yes, sir. My deepest apologies sir." Zeref pushed Mard away and waited for the man to leave the room.

"Freed! I will fucking end you!" He roared as he picked up the large crystal vase and threw it at the wall.

Whatever Freed did to her had made it almost impossible for him to touch her. At the moment he tried the impulse that was shot out through her markings had fried his crystal. All those hours of work, obliterated in a single touch.

If anything Zeref was pissed that he had no idea that techmages had such a capability. If he had known he would have marked Lucy years ago. Now he'd have to address this new issue and talking to the Living Database was the only solution he had.

Zeref barely understood his magic at all. There was very little information and he was so cautious to hide what he is from the world. Every other techmage was tagged and monitored, after a fashion. He could never afford that and not to mention that bit of hidden information is how he won the Corporate Wars.

What he is was his most guarded secret and he worried that he waited too long in talking to another mage.  _If I had talked to one years ago how different would this all be?_

The questions filtered into his head at a heightened rate. Eventually the madness caught up with him again and he found himself on his knees holding his head. The pain was overloading his system as his skin all but lit on fire. He ripped off his shirt and clawed at his skin.

Zeref had worked so hard to repress the markings but he was tired. Perhaps if he just embraced what he is in full he could get some rest. Stop the voices, stop the pain and live a full life. He let out an anguished roar as pieces of his flesh felt like they were being branded.

The door opened and Zeref barely saw the person walking towards him. He heard a loud scream and a prayer to god before there was silence. Zeref fell forward and landed on top of the person he grabbed. His world went black.

* * *

Mard went running back into the room and froze in horror at the sight. He considered calling Lucy right this instant but he had no idea what was going on or if she could even help.

The room was a disaster and in the center of it was one of the wait staff under a shirtless blacked out Zeref. The first thing Mard noticed was all the new marks down Zeref's back. One side in white and one in black, they looked like the kind of symbols Lucy had in pink and green. Mard had never seen them before and began to wonder if it meant that Freed had hurt Zeref. Maybe Lucy was a decoy sent by him to hurt his old rival?

Mard feared for her and itched to call Lucy but Zeref moaned. He rushed to the center of the room and kneeling down he stared in horror at the person under his boss. Their eyes had been completely burned out of their head, their skin looked like it had boiled leaving bubbles under it. The anguish on the person's face would give Mard nightmares for weeks.

"M-m-m-m-ard?" Zeref moaned.

"Sir?"

"Help me." He whispered. Mard put Zeref's arm over his shoulder and slowly helped him to standing. "Bed."

Mard said nothing as he helped Zeref into the bedroom. When they got near the edge of the bed Zeref unceremoniously flopped face first into it. In a few seconds, Mard could hear the man snore. Trying to do his due diligence he removed Zeref's shoes and throw a blanket over him.

Leaving the room, he started making phone calls to have the body removed. All the while his head swam trying to figure out what he just saw.

* * *

Freed felt the protective overlay of her anchor marking flare up while she up there. Whatever Zeref thought he was going to do to Lucy should have fried on impact. He knew, absolutely knew Zeref would get bold and desperate once it was known he was free.

It was the right decision to take her as an anchor as soon as he felt the initial pull towards her. Yet it wasn't just up to him, he needed her to accept it the magic into her body. The timing turned out to be perfect and he most likely saved her life.

Lucy came out the elevator and smiled at Freed, holding up a little crystal. "Alright, that was surprisingly quick. I don't know what you did with this mark on my hand but Zeref got the shock of his life from it."

"I felt that, obviously my magic saw him or something on him as a threat to you."

"So your magic is always protecting me?" She asked as she pushed up her sunglasses and took his hand. He loved how her anchor mark would dance along his skin when they touched.

"Think of it like I coded a taser on your arm, it's actually your bio energy that fuels it I just effectively gave you a program to run on your skin."

"So it binds us together and protects me, what do you get out of it?" Lucy asked as they climbed back into her car.

"When a techmage uses a certain amount of power it creates a backlash in their bodies. Almost like a mental instability, our anchor gives us a safe conduit to ground that power and release the madness."

"So you make me crazy?"

"That's called an orgasm, Lucy." He said, enjoying the banter with her.

Lucy let out a throaty laugh, "honestly, will you drive me insane?"

"Most likely when I get you naked later."

"Oh stop, be serious for a moment." She lightly swatted at his shoulder.

"No, you are not going to go insane. You just help pull the extra energy out of my body so it doesn't start degrading my mind."

"What happens if a techmage doesn't have an anchor?" Lucy asked.

"They start going insane, they will need to release the power negatively through acts of aggression. The aggression gets worse through the years and then their minds start to break apart. Like the bigger nastier cousin to schizophrenia." It was one of the greatest fears Freed had about his magic. He actively looked for an anchor but until Lucy he never met anyone even close to considering.

His mentor, Hibicki, had done a wonderful job of explaining how techmagic works. Freed was lucky to find him after the runes first appeared on his skin right before he enrolled in University. They spent long nights talking through all the strengths and weaknesses of being a techmage. So as Freed developed and worked on his gifts he had someone to confide in and learn from.

The early days of learning to be a techmage was hell on Freed physically and mentally. He barely slept, his body had a hard time handling food and sometimes his mind wouldn't stop processing everything he came into contact with. Hibicki taught him meditations, exercises, basic rituals and scriptings; all of it had held Freed together for years.

After his six year break from being able to utilize his magic, he was fortunate to have Lucy. Though he could try all the different ways to explain to her just how important she was to him, his words would be inadequate.

"So what is the plan?" Freed asked, curious as to where Lucy was driving them.

"Well it's Sunday the Free Market is open. It's in the lower district of town. It's a wonderful place to get antique things, artisan goods and in general it's just fun to walk through." She said.

"That sounds like an eclectic way to spend an afternoon."

"And of course street musicians play and there's this interesting little restaurant down near there. The vibe is much more urban than where we have been for the last few days."

"Ah, that should be interesting. Wanted to get a feel for the rest of the city." Freed was very delighted in the prospect of seeing something new and he would get to share it with her. When they exited her car he noted how the air was much more perfumed down here than closer to the downtown district. The streets weren't as pristine and there was random markings of graffiti. It felt warmer in one regard, as in more full of life but in another regard it felt like despair.

As they walked he started to hear the murmurs of people and the soft music flowing their direction. He was elated with the energy around him. As they came around the corner he froze at the site. It looked like an old fashioned open air market. Colorful tents, people standing around shouting about how they had the best good and children running up and down with streaming toys.

"This is impressive." He said as Lucy hummed.

They walked around for a while, he found a few old items to purchase and delighted in actually haggling with someone. A kid tried to lift his rapier but instead found themselves shocked, literally and by the realization that Lucy was a police officer. He enjoyed taking a photo of Lucy with a living statue and for a lark had his palm read.

As the sun started lowering Freed felt something in the air. His guards went up and he grabbed Lucy. "Careful, there's a mage in the area."

"That's not good is it?"

"In this instance I don't think so."

There was a scream and a terrible engine roar, but that didn't concern Freed what concerned him was the pulse of power in the area. He ran towards it, "Lucy call for backup."

"What's going on?" She asked as they ran against the crowd.

They stopped short when they saw the construction machine moving of it's own will. Tearing through tents and rolling around as if it was alive.

"That." Freed opened up his mind and released a tracking spell into the air. He tried to follow the magic patterns like signal capture back to the source.

"Freed?"

"I have to find the mage. Do what you can to shut that machine down." He commanded before pulling her into a kiss. "Be safe." His magic locked into a direction and he took off, knowing full well Lucy could handle herself.


	14. Story v3.2 – Techmage Politics

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Freed ran like hell tracking the signature in the air. It was a simple tracking capability, follow signals in the air as they bounced from different portable communication devices and other signal generating technology. Freed's scripting allowed him to see the signals as bits of code and when needed to he could adjust the visual color of the ones he needed. The old runes for another mage could not be changed, each mage had a unique signature.

Looking up he found the building source of the techmage's magic. He was on the roof, that much he was certain on. Freed entered the front door, surprised at the lack of security on it. Then again, the place look slightly run down, with peeling paint and slightly warped floorboards.

He raced up there and kicking the door open he stood face to face with the techmage. The man was waiting for him, then again he would have done the same. Most likely he was tracking Freed as much as he was tracking him.

"The Scripting Mage, welcome back to the free world." He said and Freed appraised the man. He was slim, pale with brown eyes, blue shaggy hair and his techmage marking in red on his face. Freed recognized him immediately from one of the last virtual meetings they had, before prison.

"Ghost of the Machine Mage, you now have my attention." Freed said, trying to keep himself cordial. Yelling at Siegrain was not going to get anyone anywhere. The man had ruled the techmage council for years.

Siegrain waved his hand and Freed felt his power drop. Doing a quick check he followed the tether he had on Lucy, the anchor acting as a beacon to her. She felt fine, tired and pissed but still physically okay. One day he'd remember to tell her about that useful trick.

"Why did you not seek us out when you were released?" He asked.

"Lack of time and opportunity." Freed shrugged, it was very much true.

"You could have sent a message."

"True, though in my defense six years without technology or my magic has left me weakened for this new world."

"Fair point. It also helps you were always a bit of a renegade, in your own way." Siegrain's runes shimmered for a moment. "You found an anchor, excellent. Out of all the council members I always worried about you."

"I appreciate that. What have I missed?" Freed connected to his portable communication device and sent Lucy a message. Trying to assure her that he was fine and talking with an old friend. He'll explain later.

"Much, mages are on the rise again. We've tracked several new births and managed to move them before they were discovered." Siegrain motioned to ledge of the building and both men took a seat. Freed looked over the cityscape and wished he had remembered sunglasses.

"Define on the rise."

"Since you were in prison we had three new births and five spontaneous glitches." Techmages came in two forms, true mages, those born with the gift and glitches, those who acquired their power later in life and usually through less than natural means.

When a true mage is born the place of their birth catalogs the extra DNA chains and reports to the government. All the mages had to do was keep a constant monitoring of the communications. From there if they could, the newborn mages were rescued and raised with them. It was a system Freed put into place after University and at Hibicki's request.

It wasn't a flawless system, depending on where the mage was born they could do a DNA scan or not. Yet as far as the council knew they managed to find ninety percent of them while young. It was easier to find a techmage after the power had fully manifested, the birth of magic was hell on a body. That didn't mean every one of them was found, natural or glitch alike some mages just didn't have a resonance around them. Siegrain didn't have one unless he wanted it found and Freed learned to hide his a long time ago. After all it's not useful to have a Tracker who was detectable.

"How many glitches have you put down?"

"Three, I need you to find the other two." Freed pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated that facet of himself, then again before prison he had only dealt with two glitches. Glitches tended to do something stupid and since they had no training they could be discovered easily. Natural mages were harder because their power acted like a soft background hum in the signals, unless you knew what to look for.

"I can't, I'm under constant supervision from the MCPD and CEA. I am working with the augments." Freed replied.

"That's more useful, I need to know where the high-powered augments are coming from. Now that I know you are on the case; I can cease with my own augments."

"Ah, so you were behind the weaker ones."

"Noticed there were two types, should have known. I had hoped that your release would happen because of the influx." Siegrain ran a hand through his hair and pulled his cloak a bit tighter. Most likely the techmage was feeling the effects of working his own magic.

"So, you and the Tower of Heaven planned for it?" The Tower of Heaven was Siegrain's group of people who provided support for techmages and even worshipped them. Many of the members were just people with high intelligence and wonderful programmers and hackers. They also threw some amazing parties and so Freed appreciated them.

"We did, ran the odds on the courses of action the law would take if the problem became too intense. Since you are practically infamous and accessible, it was assumed that you would be their option."

"I'm assuming you've already looked in Alvarez Industries. Military grade precision augments is Zeref's cup of tea."

"We did, their security is beyond what the Tower could handle. The machine code is practically alive and can override anything that hits it. I have never seen something so powerful, which has lead to one conclusion." Siegrain let out an exasperated breath. If the code was that functional, Freed knew he couldn't interface with it. As the Ghost in the Machine mage, Siegrain could take over any system and make it an extension of his will, thus making it an extension of his soul, granting a high level of intelligence to the device. The catch was that a strong enough AI could lock into him and play the same game, after a fashion.

"Alvarez has its own mage, that would make sense. Zeref always thought techmagic was a tool to utilize. He could never tell the difference between people and machine." Freed said and let out a soft sigh.

_They practically clawed at each other as Zeref pinned him to the wall. Tongues battled each other with grace as Freed pulled on Zeref's belt. They spent a week so busy they had no time to see each other._

_Zeref's fngers trailed down his sides as his lips descended down his neck. Freed let out a soft moan, he knew exactly where those lips were heading._

_"I adore your marks." Zeref said as his fingers traced along them._

_"Glad one of us does." Freed said as he looked away, he was still adjusting and hated the marks because they symbolized what he was. It never seemed fair that he would no longer be normal and Hibicki had warned him that many mages go through the same emotions._

_"It means you have power, it means you have a beautiful tool," he grabbed Freed's caged erection, "at your disposal to be used for making technology a better master to people."_

_"Servant, technology is a servant." Freed said._

_"He who controls the master controls the servants." Zeref had pulled on his belt and Freed shuddered. He didn't like this conversation, but the dark-haired man had him internally a wanton mess._

"You were lovers at University, perhaps you can find a way in."

"My anchor is his ex-wife, so that's been fun." Freed said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Siegrain let out a laugh. "That's almost soap opera good. Do what you can, if he's hiding a mage we need to know. Most likely Zeref doesn't know how to treat one and we can't have something with an override ability go mad."

"The Override mage is a myth, least I believed it to be." The Override mage was said to be the mage that could affect organic and technology alike. The whispers had started before Freed went into prison but as their Tracker, he never found proof of it.

He hated that job, Tracker meant he could hunt down a mage by scripting into the signals around him. His visual capabilities made the job ideal for him, but it came at the cost of having to dispatch people. Then again glitches were a grotesque problem to not just the natural mages but to the world itself. A necessary evil all things considered.

"Then explain augments and a network so complex and adaptable that it can creatively think against human hacking." Siegrain said his voice slightly detached.

Freed almost face palmed, Siegrain was right. "We need to put that mage down, once people realize there is an organic mage the public panic will start again."

"We cannot and will not go back to the past, the camps, the dissections and so on. Techmages have finally clawed out of that hell a decade before we were born."

"I need a bit to retrain my power to be utilized, but I will get into Alvarez." There wasn't a system he couldn't defeat, and the world knew it.

"I expected no less, though do not fully neuro link to it, the last one who did gouged out his eyes to stop the nightmares." The Ghost in the Machine Mage stated.

"Understood. You know how to find me. Though next time, don't take over a construction machine and ruin a nice Sunday out to get my attention."

"That wasn't for you, I needed the cop with you distracted. I had watched her before and now that I know she is your anchor, she will be protected. Do you know what her DNA is hiding?" Anchors were sacred and were never to be harmed. Most anchors hid underground in the safety of the techmage conclave.

"Not yet, she may never manifest an ability, or she might. You know as well as I do it's a low probability an anchor becomes a mage. I'm not certain about her lineage to know if extra chains were present."

The two men hugged each other, "Take care Freed, keep in touch and let us know if you need help."

"Thank you Siegrain, say hello to the rest of the council for me. I don't know if I'll be able to see everyone soon."

"You know how to contact us through the runic mageweb. We haven't changed that."

"Good to know at least something hasn't changed." Freed chuckled as Siegrain turned ot leave. He waited a few minutes before leaving the roof top. As he came down the stairs of the building he saw Lucy leaned up against her cruiser and she did not look happy.

* * *

"Want to explain to me why you do not have a techmage in custody. Want to explain to the people injured and their tents ruined why you don't have the person responsible for it?" She demanded. The battle against the wayward machine had been rough. She was trying to get people out of its way while dodging it all the same. By the time she found an opening to blast its engine core, it just stopped. That didn't mean her guard or adrenaline didn't.

"Politics, I couldn't go after the head of the techmage council. Also, it was only a distraction technique, notice how no one died." Freed stated simply.

"Next time, I don't care if it's your best friend or your family; you will bring it into custody." Her jaw set, she didn't need this bullshit.

"It? I'm an it? My people are an it!" Freed shouted, the man looked enraged. "We heard that for years! I thought you were more enlightened, tell me Lucy do you want my people back in camps and dissected to see if our abilities could be put into soldiers."

Lucy was a bit shaken at his words, body language and tone. She didn't know just how sensitive of a subject this was for him and regretted her word choice. Freed was breathing hard and she reached out for him. He pulled back and glared at her. "I'll see you later, Lucy. I cannot be around such a narrow mind right now. Even if it's you."

"I'm sorry…" Freed cut her off with a wave of his hand as he turned to walk away. Lucy dropped her head in shame and couldn't watch him leave.  _He probably needs more time and I should go do some research._

She drove home, a random tear slid down her face. He was hurting, and she did that to him, she should have known better but she was just so angry. Innocent people were harmed by technology again, this time at the hands of a mage. Lucy didn't think she was closed minded and Freed as a techmage didn't scare her but there was still a background fear about them.

When she got home, Lucy took a shower and cried for a while. Her emotions all over the place, almost like she was feeling her own and Freed's at the same time. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed her bourbon and sat down on the couch.

Quietly Lucy drank and cried, wishing she had someone to talk to. Calling any of her friends in tears wouldn't be good. Erza would rush over and bitch slap Freed, Laxus would most likely do the same only harder, and Natsu would offer to have him locked up again. Even if it wasn't his fault for the fight but her own insensitivity. They would do it because she was crying.

Thinking through it she could talk to Gray, he was always of a cooler mind. She swallowed her drink and called him.

"Star power, you okay?" He asked as they looked at each other.

"I did something really insensitive and I hurt him." She sniffled, pulling out another tissue.

"Who and what happened?" Gray asked. Lucy filled him in on Freed, their relationship, the events of the day and so on. He was patient in listening, one of Gray's best traits.

"Okay, it happens." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't lost on Lucy that Gray had lost his shirt and was most likely in his boxers. "Look you didn't know and I know you are beating yourself over it, but it was a mistake."

"I should have known Gray. I researched him but not techmages in general. I should have known." She started crying again her guilt weighting on her.

"That's beside the point, people were hurt and you had a set of expectations for Freed and he didn't meet them. So, you had every right to be angry."

"Angry yes, insensitive no." She said.

"True star power, but you learned something and I know you, you won't make the same mistake twice. Though do me a favor." Gray was smiling at her, his smile was always a source of warmth to her.

"What?"'

"Put down the bourbon. It doesn't help with your depression issues. Do it for yourself star power. Hey, did you see that zombie comedy show yet? It's right up your twisted humor alley." He said with a lopsided smile and slight chuckle.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh herself. "Would you watch it with me?"

"Sure, I have time and even if I didn't I love you enough to make all the time you need. Let me know when you hit play."

She sat back with Gray on the communication device and together they watched 'Suburban Soccer Zombie Mom'. Gray always had fun ways to make her laugh, his extra commentary on the show was working its magic. By the fifth episode Lucy let out a big yawn.

"Alright star power, you need to turn it off and get some sleep." He said, and Lucy could barely nod.

"Thanks, Gray." She said, and he wished her a good night before disconnecting the call. Turning the lacrimavision off she fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, she woke up in her bed, wrapped around Freed. She wasn't startled, just surprised that after their fight he'd want to be close to her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like I did. I had no right to leave you in such a state." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, I'm sorry. My ignorance hurt you. I won't do that again." She whispered fighting the tears.

"I know, and I'll try to control myself better. There's so much you don't know about me or my people and it's my fault for not educating you better."

"I should have researched things a bit better." She traced a lazy circle over his heart, watching her own runes shimmer in the light.

"I think we are at the blame game impasse. We should just accept our faults and have a better day today." He said.

"It's Monday though, ugh."

"True, but I get to wake up with you; so, it's not a horrible Monday." He said, and she sighed, how he could be such a romantic was beyond her.

"We haven't gotten into work yet."

"Before we go I need to tell you about what was so important about the conversation I had yesterday." He said.

"Was it that bad?"

"It was positive in some ways and in some others it was a warning. Let's start with a bit of techmage history lesson. Lucy, what I'm about to tell you are closely guarded secrets but you are my anchor. You are now part of my world and you have every right to know about all of it."

"I should probably let people know I'll be in later." Lucy said her mind starting to function a bit.

"Good idea, if you make it in at all." He said, and Lucy didn't have to look at him to know there was a slightly devious look on his face.

"Why do I get a feeling that makeup sex is on the agenda." She teased and was let out a soft yelp as Freed flipped them over.

"Could be, but you have the right to veto the idea." Freed replied as he nuzzled her neck slightly. His hand softly swept down her chest, his palm ghosting over her breast. Lucy let out a sigh.

"How do you expect me to say no to you?"

"Easy, it's a word. A word I respect." Freed looked at her and she saw the sincerity in his eyes. In a way he reminded her of Lahar, he was always so respectful to her wishes.

"Thank you," she sighed before nibbling her lip. In one way she wanted it and in another she wanted to talk first. Lucy also didn't want their relationship to be mostly physical even if her libido enjoyed the hell out of it.

"You're uncertain. How about breakfast?" He said, as if reading her mind.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Being an anchor is a two-way street, Lucy. You help me, and I take care of you. Without balance it's almost meaningless. Being my anchor doesn't make you my slave, it makes you the better part of me." He softly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and Lucy smiled at him. She enjoyed how he spoke to her, just enough to make her feel wonderful without it seemingly being disingenuous.

Her stomach let out a grumble, it reminded her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch. Freed laughed and got out of bed, he held out his hand to her and she happily took it. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it.


	16. Story v4.0 - Sensory Overload

Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Freed woke up, his head hurting but it wasn't as bad as he thought it should feel. He heard the Lacrimavision blaring from the next room and quietly he rose out of bed. Creeping to the bedroom door he pushed it ajar and just took in the scene.

There was some kind of sci-fi show on the screen and Lucy and Laxus sound asleep on opposite sides of the couch. He tried to not chuckle seeing Laxus's mouth drop open with a smidge of drool form the corner. As he moved an alarm went off.

Lucy jolted straight up and shook her head. She looked like a zombie as she pushed past him and curled into the bed. He quietly laughed as she whispered "what the fuck?"

"Lucy?" He said after a few seconds of enjoying her zombie like state.

"Freed?" She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What year is it? Who are you? Who am I? What color is the sky?" Lucy said her voice rushed as she ran her hands all over him, mindful of his head.

"The year you confuse the hell out of me. I'm Freed Justine, but that's just a name. You're Lucy Heartfilia, Sergeant, Anchor and amazing bedroom partner. The sky is currently blue, could change color depending on sun position." He said laughing as she pursed her lips.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" She asked with a loud yawn and a good stretch.

"With, yes. Laxus on the couch says I can't comfortably fuck you in other ways right now." He sighed and kissed her ear, "because you are very vocal."

Lucy blinked, many times before he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She melted instantly against him as his tongue slid along hers in a soft moving dance. Freed felt his need for her rise up and her let out a soft growl as he pulled her soft curves more into his body. He let everything he was feeling for her perfection pour into the connection.

He didn't register exactly when he laid her into the bed nor when he could find himself happily between her legs. Freed felt drunk with all the giddy and mindlessness that went with it as he felt her. Every morning he prefered to be with her and today he had it, but when her palm pushed against his shoulder he pulled back.

"You almost died, asshole." She whispered as he glared into his eyes.

"Almost, key word, love." He said before placing a nip to her cheek.

Lucy let out a laugh and hit his shoulder, "almost, too close to what I'm comfortable with."

"Fair enough, what happened?" He asked, sitting up and letting Lucy lean against him.

"I have no idea, you sent me a message and I found you with head trauma and blacked out on your floor. Laxus and I have been up all night taking turns watching you for concussion."

Freed pursed his lips and tried to recall what happened. The details fuzzy but he understood the last bits that happened to him. He was forcefully thrown out of the Runic Web as Siegrain was trying to stop the purge. Ultear screaming was the last thing he heard. That meant he had to get to The Conclave.

"Lucy, we need to get moving, now. Too many hours lost." He said, standing up and taking her into the bathroom to start a shower.

"Where?" she asked as he removed his boxers.

"The Techmage Conclave, Laxus can't come with. You will need to get rid of him but you have to be with me. As my anchor it's important." He said jumping into the shower and not waiting for a reply he knew Lucy, she'd be in the shower in a minute.

Well it took several minutes but there was a very naked Lucy up against him in the shower. Freed spun around and kissed her.

"Laxus is not happy, this better be important." Lucy said.

"What if I just wanted shower sex without an audience?" Freed asked with a devious grin to his face. Lucy opened her mouth to protest but the techmage capitalized on that and drew her into a kiss.

Freed's sense of priorities kicked in and though he'd love to have his Lucy, it would need to wait. It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the random kiss nor feeling her body as they washed each other. The only hard part of the shower was trying to watch for his wound, it was still tender but Lucy was able to keep her touch gentle for him.

"So where is The Conclave?" Lucy asked as she pulled on her boots.

"You know the City Below?"

"Yeah, we don't have jurisdiction there." Lucy huffed. "Not since they managed to claim city sovereignty."

"The Conclave is why they have it, it's where the techmages gather. We just couldn't afford to be constantly interrupted nor accused of every little tech crime." Freed let out a sigh.

"Makes sense. So I guess you'll have to give me directions, since I've never been there and i don't think it's on the positioning maps." She said as she grabbed her gun and badge form his counter.

"Lucy, when we get there. I ask that you not bring your gun." He said as she pursed her lips.

"If we get into trouble?"

"We won't, if we do, I have that handled."

"But you can only work on technology." She pointed out and yes a limitation, but one doesn't need magic to handle the random common deviant.

"Doesn't stop my rapier from being a weapon or the fact that I am quite skilled at hand to hand, not as well as you." Freed replied delighting in how Lucy beamed at him. That smile always tickled his heart and earned her a quick chaste kiss as they left.

The drive toward the City Below was relatively silent as Freed was partially lost in his thoughts but attentive enough to give directions. Lucy didn't speak much to him and he appreciated the fact that she could read him. Freed had much on his mind, besides the head trauma.

If he was right and the Override Mage was reality and not just a myth, this was bad news for all techmages. Normal people would start calling for their heads, again. Seeing them as new threats to their peaceful existence. A techmage never asked to be born as such, but people didn't understand that, they just simply had a desire to kill what was different.

His friends and pseudo family on the council, worried him most of all. Especially since it seemed like Hibiki was behind the purge. He knew his mentor's magic anywhere but the magic that wrapped over it was what started putting the pieces together for everyone. He could only be grateful that it didn't go after him but it went after Siegrain and that was bad enough.

Lucy parked the car and he held her marked hand as he walked to the abandoned subway entrance. To form the City Below the government agreed to close off the subway tunnels through this area, instead opting to increase the number of electric automated busses that came through here. After that, the City began to form, not so much outward but even downward.

The City Below had three levels, the main one that served as the distraction. Most people never went past it, then again you'd have to be invited to the next level and the techmages made sure of that.

Despite what people may assume the City Below was clean and orderly. They ran on limited technology and were self sustaining, making their own goods, growing vegetables with assistance from sun lamps and caring for one another. Freed was grateful that not much changed, something finally a bit solid after being away for so long.

Lucy walked almost wide eyed next to him and he resonated with that. The first time he came here, he was just as amazed to see it. All preconceptions were wrong and opened his eyes up to how beautiful life was without all the technology. It was when he first started to argue with Zeref about it's role.

"There's no automates, no printers, no displays…"

"No, they run enough technology to be useful and help with life but not on the same level the people above use it. The hospital down here is staffed fully with real people. It is also the most technology heavy place but it needs to be." Freed said, noticing how she sucked in a breath.

"Hey, Freed, long time." Rogue had said to him as Freed let go of Lucy to pull him into a hug.

"Rogue, this is Lucy my anchor and Sergeant for the MCPD. Lucy this is Rogue the head of our own police force." He watched as Lucy happily shook his hand.

"Freed, we missed you here. Welcome back."

"Thank you, I'm on my way to the Conclave. Can we catch up at another time?" The techmage asked.

"Be glad to buddy, take care and Lucy nice to meet you." He said with a little wave as his cat-frog jumped on his shoulder. It meowed at Freed and he took a moment to pet little Frosch.

Freed saw the puzzled look in Lucy's face and he shrugged. "Frosch was one of the many genetically engineered animals that found its way here. There are many strange animals, even some that talk. No idea who made them."

"Interesting, I think I want a cat-frog." She said with a sparkle in her eyes, Freed could only laugh.

He walked into the elevator and quickly made his sigil over the infralacra pad. The doors opened and he ushered Lucy inside. As the doors closed he pulled her in for a kiss.

"What is with you an elevators?" She laughed pulling back.

"You, you happen to be in them." He said watching her shake her head as a bubbly laugh left her. He loved her laugh and her smile and everything about her. Even if Lucy wasn't compatible to be his anchor, he'd still feel the same way.

Freed was also worried about it, worried that maybe he only felt this way because she was not just the first person to be nice to him after jail, but that she is a beautiful woman. He worried that is was simple infatuation and not something more. Yet, that didn't feel right. What felt right was her beside him in all things.

The doors opened and Freed took a step back as his eyes locked onto the one person he had no desire to ever see again, his sister Evergreen.

* * *

Freed took a step back and Lucy watched his body go rigid under the tight silk shirt. His hand on his rapier she followed his eyes and looked at woman staring at him in shock. Lucy tried to figure out where she'd seen the brunette with glasses.

"Ever…" Freed said and it clicked into place for Lucy. Evergreen Justine was his sister, and she was responsible for his incarceration. That shocked Lucy and she wondered how she would have felt if, say Natsu had betrayed her.

"Freed….please…." She said as she shook. Out from behind her a young boy, maybe five or six years old took a step forward.

"Unkie Freed?" He asked as Evergreen held his hand and knelt beside him. Lucy watched all the tension drop from the techmage's face.

"Yes, baby, Freed this is your nephew, Romeo." She said, a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"Freed? You should say hi," whispered Lucy and Freed gave a nod. They stepped out of the elevator and Freed leaned over to hug the small boy.

"I'm Lucy," she said extending her hand. Evergreen let out a breath and happily shook her hand before turning it over and looking at her marks.

"You're his anchor?" She asked and Lucy nodded.

"Brother!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, Freed's spine went completely straight. Lucy watched as the young boy took her hand and jerked on it. As Evergreen cried she looked at little Romeo.

"Are you my auntie? That's what an anchor is." He asked and Lucy found him endearing on impact.

"I guess so." She said with a soft smile.

"Okay I like you. Mama, school." He said yanking on her dress.

Freed and Evergreen weren't pulling apart as he was now rubbing her back while she cried. This had to be hurting him on level she didn't fully understand, even without feeling some of it through their bond; her empathy would get to her. The confusion, the pain, the love of family, feeling his sister, hugging his nephew and so many other things had to be giving him sensory overload. The least she could do was respect and give him time to hopefully work through things.

"Romeo, can auntie Lucy take you to school?" She asked.

"Yes! Meet my teacher and my friends." He said with a toothy grin and Lucy chuckled, she took his hand and gave Freed a quick nod before walking with him.

Little Romeo chatted happily about all kinds of things. Lucy learned about his teachers and a little girl named Wendy. Wendy had a white cat with wings, he didn't like her kitty but liked her blue hair. He also like math and drawing with crayons. His favorite food was pizza, but then again Lucy had never met a six year old who didn't love pizza.

They made it to his school, a quiet little place with a slim looking man holding open open the door. "This is Mr. Reedus, this is Lucy my auntie." Romeo said as they shook hands.

"Judging by the mark, you must be Freed's anchor. We had heard he was…" Mr. Reddus pursed his lips.

"Yeah, Unkie Freed is out of jail." Romeo said with a smile. He grappled Lucy's leg for a moment before bouncing into class with a wave goodbye.

"I guess his mom doesn't keep much from him." Lucy said with a shrug, "it was nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'll see you around. The other anchors will love to have a new face around here."

"Just visiting." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh, that's not protocol." He said and Lucy looked at him inquisitively.

"No it's not, but Lucy is an exception due to all the good she does in the City Above." Freed said as he walked over to her. He was holding his sister's hand as she was still wiping tears from her eyes. Lucy noticed how soaked his shoulder was from all her tears.

"Councilman Justine, welcome home. I do have young minds to shape. Have a nice day." Said Reedus as he walked into the classroom and asked the kids to simmer down.

"Thank you Lucy. Freed's so lucky." Evergreen said with a soft smile on her face.

Lucy leaned in, "I'm the lucky one but don't tell him that, it'll go straight to his head." Evergreen let out a laugh and Lucy was delighted to hear it as Freed looked a bit relieved.

He put his arm around her waist and held her close for a moment, "thank you, Lucy, truly." Lucy kissed his cheek.

"Romeo is adorable, he's six or so?"

"Seven, I was several months pregnant when Freed…" Lucy saw her bottom lip quiver.

"The CEA had threatened her into divulging where I was. They threatened to lock her up and take Romeo from her unless she cooperated with them." Freed said and Lucy was shocked, she couldn't picture Natsu ever being so heartless.

"When I was taken the Council brought her here. Usually techmage families are watched because of things like this. Yet, Evergreen never wanted their protection." Freed looked at her, "my sister was always stubborn."

She slapped his shoulder, "learned from the best."

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't imagine how difficult that was for you." Lucy said reaching out and holding her hand.

"It didn't help that the agent who did it is Romeo's own father." Evergreen said with a sniffle.

"What?" Freed asked, his voice a bit loud and high pitched. Though it mimicked exactly what Lucy's internal reaction was. She was definitely taking this to Natsu if not Mr. Clive immediately.

"Who? Evergreen, who would do this?" Lucy asked, desperate to beat the cold hearted bastard within an inch of his life.

"I couldn't…." She trailed off and Lucy got it, it wasn't lingering loyalty, she just didn't want to risk her son.

"Ever, you're safe here. Who did this?" Freed asked as he squeezed his sister's hand.

"Gajeel Redfox." She said, looking away, her voice hollow. Lucy's hand flew up to her mouth in surprise.

She'd known Gajeel for years, he was gruff but mushy. That he would do this was troubling and yet that small part of her mind, knew he was capable of it. It was one of the things Laxus hated the man for, that he would fuck over anyone to get what he wanted.

"Lucy?" Asked Freed.

"Oh hell no, stars and circuits. Laxus will murder him. That's a line no one in the MCPD would ever cross." Lucy was good and angry.

"He probably would. This isn't the place for it Lucy. We have bigger concerns." The techmage said. "We will sort this out later, I promise, Evergreen."

"Please, don't….I-I-I-I-I…"

"You won't, Romeo will be safe with you. You have my word." Lucy said with a sharp nod. There was no way in hell Freed's family would suffer and there was no way in hell Gajeel would get away with this.

Lucy almost fell over backwards as Evergreen hugged her. Luckily Freed got right behind her and she crashed into that beautifully toned chest. It didn't stop the grunt he let out at the impact. He chuckled, "should have warned you, Ever only understands the tackle hug."

"That's nothing, wait till you meet Natsu's kids, they will have you under a pile of bodies in three point two seconds." Lucy replied.

"Alright, Ever if you are done burying your face into my Anchor's chest, we do have important business here."

Evergreen stood up, her eyes widened. "The Purge, shit, I'm sorry Freed. You should hurry."

"Ever?" He asked and Lucy noticed that the brunette was dragging him by the hand. Lucy ran to keep up.

"It's bad, Freed. Siegrain is gone." She said, Lucy recognized the name. Freed stopped short and pulled his sister back.

"What?" He asked, Lucy saw the fear etched in his face.

"Jellal." She said as Freed let go of her and his face paled.

"Who's Jellal?"

"Siegrain's dominant personality, he never found an anchor, instead his mind split into two. If Jellal is in charge, then things are much worse than we anticipated." Freed started walking back toward the main area.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

Freed stopped pulled her close, his lips lightly touching her ear. "It means, whatever attacked the database was strong enough to simultaneously control the Living Database, The Ghost of the Machine mage, The Time System Mage and myself. That level of power should be feared."

Lucy tried to understand it but it didn't make sense. "Freed, I expect better answers."

He pulled her along, "it means our theory may have been correct. It's real and it's dangerous."

"What? Who?" She said as they stopped in front of a door. He traced something against a panel and the door opened.

"The Override Mage lives." A man with blue hair and red facial markings said, his voice gentle and distant. Lucy looked at him and then at Freed, reading their eyes, one thing was absolutely clear to Lucy, she should be very afraid.


	17. Story v4.1 -  Evolution of Fear

Zeref walked out of the room, leaving Hibiki a quivering mess on the floor. His purpose was served and in his hand was the full techmage database embedded into a high density crystal. The smile on his face was a true smile, a smile he hadn't felt in years.

This was going well, now that he knew his capabilities, he planned to use them. Use them on his wife and bring her back to him. Destroy Freed's very soul for his personal needs. He could program her and was designing how to change her mental pathways as he walked.

Code words, he would use codes words. One word to stop her from speaking or moving so he could collect his anger. One word to make her say all the small affectionate things he missed. One word to force her to submit to his needs. Take her memories away from her, the other men, her job and his wrath. By the time he was done she would be convinced he was nothing more than the loving husband he knew he was.

Zeref would find his sanity again, focused with new power; Alvarez Industries would expand out. Take over more domes and be able to crush Black Dragon Conglomerate. Oh his old foe in business, he managed to push out Acnologia from his own dome. Tricky, the old man knew how to play the game well. The tech mogul learned much from that.

Soon Zeref would get everything he richly deserved, picture perfect family and his hand controlling the technological masters of the people beneath him. Plans, he had plans and the first step was to handle his wayward wife. Though he needed more test subjects, not an issue, he managed to find many who happily jumped into vans with the promise of being paid for their time to test new technology. Waste of humanity the poor would serve the powerful, as is the way of things.

Lost in his plans and machinations he found himself back in his penthouse. His beloved assistant, Mard Geer was waiting for him. The man was loyal, never failed to live to his potential. Perhaps after all these years he could let Mard run a division of Alvarez for him. Keep him away from his wife, there was always something about the way Mard would look at her that bothered him.

Yet, the man was too loyal to do anything and it kept him alive. "Mard Geer, I need a van set out to the slums. I'm pondering a new augmentation and need subjects for it."

"Yes sir, a dozen should suffice?" He asked, tapping on his tablet lacrima.

"Yes. What else is on my docket for the day?" Zeref asked as he placed the crystal into the encoded safe.

"You have several appointments, the most pressing is the lunch meeting with General Frinker. This is in regards to the Jackal augment."

"Ah, I thought the perfect suicide bomber would be of importance to them. It's display at the promotion ceremony was successful. Added speed, jumping capabilities and a controlled explosion. The ears and tail was for a lark, do you think we should keep it in the code?" Zeref asked.

"There's two trains of thought. One is that they will be easily identified by the enemy but more importantly it's a test of the successful implementation of the augment crystal." Mard said.

"Valid points. Let's give them the option. If that is all, I will prepare for the first meeting. Have breakfast sent up."

"Very good sir. I have sent the itineraries to your personal display. Let me know if you require additional assistance." His assistant said before turning to leave the room.

Walking into his room Zeref had a thought. He could test out a little bit of his override abilities on the General. A small tip into the direction of favorability for Alvarez Industries. If that goes well, perhaps he'll need a meeting with the king of Fiore.

* * *

"Jellal, it has been a long time." Freed said as he stared at the blue haired man. Jellal carried himself differently, he was softer in tone and movements than Siegrain. Yet, this personality had no access to the magic, it was how his unique exception worked.

Freed had learned once to be very cautious around Siegrain when the split happened. He had to treat each personality as a truly different person, otherwise a bit of madness would seep through. The personalities were aware of each other but contrary to popular belief they did not share memories.

"Tracker and his Anchor." He said, coming over to shake hands.

"Lucy, this is Jellal. He is the leader of The Council. Jellal, this is Lucy a Sergeant of the MCPD in charge of the augmentation problem and the reason I am free from prison." He said, taking a step back as Lucy shook his hand.

"Beautiful. Freed had always been lucky with women in general." He said as he kissed her hand. Lucy blushed a bit.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Jellal, how is Ultear doing and any idea on Hibiki?" The codemage asked, trying to redirect things back to the immediate problems.

"Your sister was instrumental in helping to handle the damage that was done. Though you look hurt." He said.

"When Siegrain threw my magic out of the system I had a physical whiplash and hit my head on a table. I am fine." Freed squeezed Lucy's hand as he looked over at Evergreen.

"Evergreen, have you and Freed made amends? How is young Romeo? Did he finish teething?" Jellal asked, motioning everyone to take a seat.

"We are in the process. Romeo is in school right now, I'll have to show you a picture later." She chuckled, "teething was a nightmare but we handled it. Thank you for those late night walks."

"It was my honor, he's an adorable baby. Good thing he takes after his mother except for hair color." If Freed understood the conversation correctly, Jellal hadn't been out in about 6 years. That was good, he supposed but it meant Jellal would need a major download of information to catch up.

Evergreen took a seat at the council table and Freed arched a brow. "Sorry brother, they made me the secretary for the council. I record all the meetings and organize everyone's days."

"She is modest, she also handles emergency services, safeguards the other Anchors and throws the best birthday parties. All as a single mother." Jellal said with a smile.

Freed blinked and stared at his sister. This wasn't the Evergreen he remembered, she was all about her pretty dresses, makeup and trying to get modeling jobs. Seems like motherhood and time was very positive for her and he was proud.

"Alright gentlemen and lady. Here's the update. We have concluded thanks to Rogue and his team that Hibiki was indeed taken while out on a mission to help a new mage. There were no traces of who handled it but the prevailing theory was Alvarez Industries and it's mercenary division Spriggan." Evergreen said as information reports came up on the display. Freed waved them off after a few seconds as he processed the information.

"Ultear is in a coma but they believe it should not last too much longer. They were able to relieve the swelling in her brain and now it needs time to heal." Said Evergreen with a slight sigh. "The Database was destroyed however the offsite copy was retained. We have the retrieval team on it, Gray and his people should be back soon."

"Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy asked her face looking shocked.

"Yes, Ultear's brother. Their mother was Ur, the System Freeze mage. Gray inherited her power." Jellal added and Freed mentally recalled the image of him. The poor man had his mother's body temperature issue and would often strip down to his boxers for no reason. His room was always a couple degrees above freezing. Overall a nice man with a schooled expression who came into his power a bit later in life than most.

When Freed heard Lucy talk about her friend and saw Gray's picture up on her wall, he had to make the difficult choice. Now he would have to face the consequences of his silence. "Lucy?"

"He's one of my best friends. We practically grew up together. I didn't know. I thought he was running a resort and being a party boy." She said and he could feel the pain in her.

"Gray only came into his power roughly nine years ago." Evergreen added with a slight blush.

"When he said he moved to the resort." Lucy whispered and Freed turned to whisk away the tears.

"Many mages don't tell their friends or even family what they are. His mother died when he was young and since he never displayed capabilities and his DNA test failed, we let him live topside." The blue haired man added.

"Excuse us for a moment, I think my Anchor needs a moment to adjust." Freed said as he stood up and took a slightly dazed Lucy into his old room.

His old room was as he left it, books all over the place, a small workbench and his bed made. Not a speck of dust in site and it smelt fresh. Freed ran a hand through his hair, had he not left the safety of the Council he never would have been in prison.

Yet he had to, despite the fact that the law of the City Above had no jurisdiction but for what he had planned and done they would have stopped caring. He knew that and so he moved from safehouse to safehouse until he felt the world had forgotten his name but not his attack. He was so young and foolish then. Time and prison has the capacity to grant wisdom.

Lucy sat on the bed and he pulled her close to him. For a few moments she sobbed into his shoulder and Freed understood. To have someone you call family to lie to you and lead a double life was heartbreaking at best.

"How? How he could he do that?" Asked his hurt Anchor.

"To protect all of you and himself. I'm sure he never wanted to do it but with everyone being a police officer or agent, he most likely was confused about loyalties."

"He invited me to his resort numerous times. Was that a lie?" Lucy sniffled as Freed looked around for a tissue. Noticing the little box, he plucked one out and handed it to her.

"No, Ur owned a resort, we use it as a front for a safehouse. Most likely he does actually live there but comes back for work. In passing I've only seen him a few times." Freed replied, watching as Lucy blew her nose.

"You couldn't say anything? You've seen his picture on my wall." He saw a flash of anger in her eyes and she had every right to be angry at him for keeping a secret.

"I couldn't betray another mage. If he didn't tell you himself, it wasn't my place to do it." Mentally he braced himself to be rightfully smacked or something. Instead Lucy just put her head back on his shoulder and sighed.

"I understand, I don't like it."

"Lucy, you have to know that there are no more secrets about who I am. You are now in my world. Every question you have will get answered with truth." Freed said tipping her head to look her in the eyes.

"That means even if I ask if any other my other friends are mages? Or people I work with?" She asked and Freed knew it was a loaded question.

"I don't think you would actually do that. I think you understand the importance of undercover work and the right for people to have privacy." He let out a breath, "but yes, I would be obligated to answer it."

"You're right, I wouldn't but I just needed the reassurance." She said kissing him lightly.

* * *

Lucy was pretty much done with the secrets about this whole new world. Finding out about Gray was difficult at best and felt like an absolute betrayal. How could he hide that from her? From all of their friends?

Yet if she thought about it, it made sense. Laxus and Natsu didn't trust techmages and until she really got to know Freed, she didn't have much trust in them either. Erza and Juvia most likely wouldn't have said anything but still if you hide from one in the group, you have to hide form the entire group.

She remembered how he never really talked about his family. All she ever knew was that they were dead in some kind of accident. Now it seemed like that was only partially true, he had or has a sister. Though from the way it sounded, if Ultear didn't wake up soon; he may not even have her.

There were more pressing things at hand and they should take more of a priority than her broken heart. Later, when she got a hold of Gray; oh she was going to have some very interesting words for him.

Even the night she told him everything and they watched a show together, he didn't say a word. He didn't even seem phased by her telling him about Freed and her being an Anchor. Perhaps if she wasn't so halfway to drunk she might have picked up on it.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she stood up and took Freed's hand. "I'll handle Gray later, but first I think we need to hear more about the attack that hurt so many."

Freed stood up and his thumb brushed her cheek. "You sure?" Stars and circuits she loved how considerate and caring he was with her. Besides her beloved Captain, Freed was the only man to treat her like this. Treat her like she was the first person in his heart and regard her strength and human failings as parts of her not the whole of her.

"I'm sure. I think this Override Mage and attack is much more pressing." Lucy said with a nod. They were here for a reason and she was determined to learn about this new threat. Also invoking the name of her abusive ex-husband had a way of setting her priorities in order.

He didn't say anything as they left the small room and walked back into the meeting area. Evergreen gave a soft smile as Jellal looked through a scattering of reports in the displays around him.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Lucy just smiled. She saw so much of Freed in his sister's eyes, it was warming to be near his family. Though she knew Freed was putting on a good show; it would take a while to rebuild trust.

Lucy took a seat next to Freed as Jellal looked at them. "I apologize for divulging someone's secret. I didn't know you were friends."

"It's alright, I'm sure I would have found out," she nibbled her bottom lip, "eventually."

"Ultear managed to slow down the system time long enough to capture some data on the attack. Siegrain managed to pull it off to the side before the attacker fully got a hold of him and the system was violently shut down to stop him from being overridden." Jellal said and Lucy appreciated not just his apology but how quickly he got everything back on track.

"What happened, exactly?" Asked Lucy.

"Simply showing the capture recording wouldn't make much sense to you and so I'll explain." Freed said. "Jellal can you run the video?"

In the center of the table a large sphere like lacrimavision came up. It displayed what looked like a bunch of colored code moving in straight lines like subway tracks.

"That's the system, information moves along it's dedicated tracks. In a table construct it's akin to rows." Freed said as Lucy's eyes stay focused.

Yellow looking runes began to run within the tubes, pulling pieces of the tracks into it. Barely could she see the code being moved down it's yellow lines. Then she saw it and was hideous. Black runes and white moving tendrils slithered all over the yellow, it was moving it along, forcing it to jump tracks and capture more.

"Techamges have a single color in their magic and a single writing style. You can have mages with the same color but different runes in it. The black and white was completely foreign." Freed said.

She watched as something purple came into the screen, moving new code around ahead of it. The yellow, black and white skittered around it. After a moment blue runes came in and started overlaying itself on the twisted strands. She watched as the purple ones were kicked off to the side. Something gray went into the system and the video was slower. Watching this strange battle of colors was quite foreign to her.

"The blue is Siegrain, he was trying to take over the machine to purge the attacker. The gray is Ultear, slowing down the time in the system. This way no magic can move as quickly as it wants to."

"This is where it truly goes wrong." Jellal said, his voice flat sounding.

Lucy watched as the black symbols multiplied and branched out gripping on to the blue and gray. The white along the yellow grew in intensity and it moved faster. For a brief flash the blue started turning black and coil on itself. A kind of screech filtered into the room as the video went black.

"Jellal if I understand it, the white strand wasn't actually written in runes." Freed said and Lucy noticed he looked a bit pale.

"It wasn't, it was smoothly controlling Hibiki, that lead to one conclusion. The Living Database was being controlled physically. The black is the techmagic itself." He said as a tear fell from his eye.

Lucy had seen many people she worked with be attacked. Knew what it was like to hold someone you love as the light went out of their eyes. Every bit of pain they had to be feeling knowing what was happening to their friend; she knew intimately.

"So like a neuro implant or something?" Lucy asked.

"No, a neuro implant would register as code. The way the white moved looked more organic than structures. Our magic doesn't flow like that, doesn't weave and dominate like it." Replied Freed, his lips pursed.

"The attacker has old magic and techmagic?" Lucy asked, if she was figuring this correctly.

"Yes. Many scientists believed that eventually old magic would show up again in humans. Nature finds a way to do as it wants." Her code mage added.

"He's like what the bridge between old and new?"

Jellal nodded, "yes, he is the first step towards people's worst nightmares and fears of evolution. Magic returning in humans, returning in nature and on it's way of magic fully returning to the land."

"If people know he's also a techmage…" Lucy trailed off.

"Our sovereignty will be crushed and we will be executed and blamed for human evolution." The blue haired man said.

"How do we find this person?" Lucy asked, she needed to do something and she had the authority and resources to stop this. The resources to protect these people and to protect Freed.

"Unknown, but first we need to find Hibiki. Whoever truly has Hibiki is most likely the Override Mage."

"Alvarez Industries?" Lucy growled a bit and pinched her forehead. "Maybe, I need to give Zeref what he wants."

"No! That is unacceptable. He will not hurt you ever again." Freed shouted, rising to his feet and looking down at her.

Lucy stood up and cupped his cheek, she saw the fear behind his eyes. Almost could taste his anger and pain. "Freed, this isn't just about protecting you. If he can do this, how much longer till he sets his sights on something like controlling the military or the monarchy. He's ambitious and if he has the capability, he will destroy everything just to rule it."

"Lucy, what part of this are you not understanding?" He held her hands and pressed them against his heart. "If he's the Override Mage or has access to it. When you show up for dinner, how quickly till he takes over you?"

"It's a risk but to save lives, I'll take it. I also have a friend on the inside who would never let anything happen to me." She said.

"Who? Who near Zeref would betray him for you?" Freed asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Mard Geer, he helped me leave, kept Zeref off of me for years and out of five years in hell gave me one night of his purest love." Lucy sighed, still recalling that night perfectly.

_She ran from Zeref, needing to be free. This had to be the last time. Yet she didn't know where to go. Hotels would betray her, her friends would not be safe. Someone, someone had to guard her, even just for a little while. There was only one person she knew of and luckily he only lived a few blocks away._

_Lucy frantctically knocked on his door until it was opened and Mard Geer was standing there shirtless in jeans, he looked half awake. That meant one thing, Zeref already called and Lucy didn't care._

" _Sweetling…" he whispered and brought her inside. Lucy turned to him and threw her shirt off, she heard him suck in a breath._

" _Why? Mard, why doesn't he love me enough to not hurt me? Am I horrible? Am I ugly? Why?" She whispered as fresh tears streaked down her face. The red angry marks across her back from where Zeref beat her with his belt, on display to him. Lucy didn't care if she was topless her clothing hurt as it rubbed over the fresh wounds._

" _I don't know why. I know you are worth loving. You are never horrible. You are certainly not ugly. Sweetling, you are one of the greatest women, I have ever met. If I met you first…" He clammed up._

" _You what?" she asked._

_He swallowed hard, "I would love you and make sure you know just how beautiful you are. You should be cherished and adored not what he does to you."_

_To her surprise, she leaned up and kissed him. He froze, obviously uncertain what to do but she didn't move and eventually his lips moved against hers. Dear god she wanted this, wanted to feel someone just love her for once._

_Needing air, he stepped back, and looked at her. "Sweetling?"_

" _Tell me again." She said and moved toward him._

" _You're beautiful."_

" _The other part." Her hands ran over his chest and he shuddered._

" _I would love you."_

_After that they did the unthinkable, they made love, over and over again. Mard managed to keep his check in schedule, lying about where he actively was and who he spoke to. Every time Zeref asked if he needed help, he refused saying Lucy would be uncomfortable with an armed escort. He knew her so well, both of them really; enough to protect her for at least a short while._

_Repeatedly she asked him to tell her again and each time he said he loved her. Each second he was joined with her was heaven and only a few times did he inadvertently put pressure against her back. She knew soon he would have to bring her home; if Mard failed, he would pay a price and not just the loss of his job._

Letting the memories drain from her, she concentrated on her mage, "Love I hadn't fully felt like that again, till you." No one after that night came close to what she felt from him. Laxus loved her in his own strange way and Lahar loved her as a partner in all things. Yet with Freed it was a deep emotional connection to someone who put his entire being into every moment they shared.

Lucy lightly pressed her lips to his, "I love you too, Freed."


	18. Story v4.2 - Override Testing Alpha

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Ah General Frinker, welcome." Zeref said with a slight smile. For once Zeref was slightly giddy, he had new capabilities and he needed to test them. Hibiki's test was easy enough, a forceful approach worked on almost everything. Here he needed to see how subtle he could control himself and using the other magic type.

One of the best aspects of using the "natural" magic was that he felt no desire to kill something. Instead he felt better than he had in a very long time. His mind was clear of thoughts and his body felt warm, a kind of warmth he had only thought capable of feeling when around his beloved wife. Should testing go well today, he planned to try it again, a subtle push into her head to start the groundwork for what he must do.

Zeref also needed to know if that cursed Anchor marking would hinder his magic. It fried the crystal on impact before he could succeed. Understanding where one magic type ended and the other began was important. The tech mogul had many plans and now thanks to fate he had the means to see them all come into fruition.

"Mr. Dragneel." The General said as he removed his hat and tucked it under his arm. He was a large man, several inches taller than Zeref, broad in the shoulders with a chiseled wide jaw face. His sandy blonde hair was cut short and his beard was well groomed. Unlike Zeref who was in a three-piece black suit, the General was in his dark blue dress uniform. Looking at the medals and bars on it, this General was very well decorated.

They were meeting at his official office inside of Alvarez itself. Zeref didn't want interruptions and discretion was always paramount to success. A catered lunch was set out for them and as the doors closed leaving the two men alone, they sat down to dine.

"It is my understanding you've been able to clone the suicide bomber augment from last year?" He said placing the napkin in his lap.

Zeref gave a quick nod, "it took longer than I would have liked but without the augment itself we had to build it from the ground up." The lies fell easily from his lips, he didn't want to let the General to know that it was his hand behind the attack. After all, killing police officers would be likely to strike a nerve.

"Did you create it without the gaudy tail and ears? I have no use for something so easily identifiable."

"That is easily possible, we can also adjust it to include other things like night vision. It is possible to have it so that the person as your bomber can easily be anyone, even useless prisoners. All without their ability to fight it but just follow orders." Zeref took a sip of his water as he eyed the steak before him.

"I like the way your mind works, Mr. Dragneel. That is an excellent option and we would not need to sacrifice our own troops for its use." Said General Frinker.

"So, you are open to a contract with Alvarez Industries then?"

"I am always open to better tools of warfare," the man said as he looked away for a moment and pursed his lips. "Though using humans for it is slightly distasteful."

Zeref nodded, "it is but incendiary devices are difficult to smuggle into places. We can also remove the detonation capability and design an augment to have the superhuman like abilities. A perfect soldier."

"Augmentation for this kind of use is new, is it not?"

"It is, normally augmentations are seen as fashion choices. It was only recently they have been weaponized by some unknown group."

"Techmages, most likely. We should have exterminated them a long time ago." General Frinker said and Zeref found the man's conviction to be distasteful. Only distasteful now, since Zeref was one of them but a while back he would have agreed. Not one hundred percent true, he would have generously saved a few to exploit.

"I wouldn't say that, to build this we had to expand on existing technology. Technology I personally invented. Last I checked, I was not a techmage." He said as the tech mogul internally smiled.

The General laughed, "I wouldn't be talking to you if you were. Well least not politely."

Zeref's eyebrow raised just a fraction at the General's words. "Let us talk about business, how many different versions of the augment would you need to test?"

"Many of them, you should prepare for maybe twenty tests and more. The process will be slow, and I'm not completely sold on the notion. This is just an inquiry."

Zeref dabbed his napkin again his lips as he sat back. He wanted this contract to happen sooner rather than later. Military was difficult because they wanted the newest technology, but they either didn't want to pay for it or had too much red tape to cut through to make a swift decision. "What can I do to expedite the decision-making process?"

His lunch companion smiled as his eyes looked over the very expensive bottle of scotch on the small wet bar. "You'll need a champion, someone who could help grease wheels." He said and Zeref knew exactly what the man was asking for. Sadly, bribery always had a chance to be found discovered and would do his reputation a disservice if word got out. "Would you like a drink?"

He nodded and Zeref rose to go pour the man a drink. As he poured the liquor into the crystal rocks glass he started pulling in his natural magic. Constructing what he supposed was technically a spell in his mind he set the drink down before his guest. Their eyes met for a moment as Zerfe gently pushed the power out of him.

_I do not need a bribe, I favor this deal to go through to save lives. Better warfare is what a good general brings, and I am the greatest general in modern history. Alvarez Industries is a friend to my ambitions._

He could see his thoughts and magic flowing a strange white tendril that entered through the eye. Concentrating for a second, he saw the magic create a slight haze around the General's head before it disappeared. Zeref wasn't certain if it worked but trying to keep appearances he headed back for his seat as if the last three seconds didn't mean anything.

The General sipped his drink. "On second thought, I think with some detailed technical information about the project; I could move this along better. Perhaps only a small demonstration would be needed. Can we have both the detonation augment and the super soldier one?"

Internally Zeref was a man who felt like a child again, he was doing a happy dance. "Of course, I will have my people hand over the schemas, not the actual code, for the augments. Should we schedule a demonstration meeting for next week?"

"Yes, I will be able to talk a few of my peers into joining us." He raised his glass and Zeref toasted him. "It is good to have a friend like Alvarez Industries."

"To new friendships," Zeref replied with a smile.

They finished lunch and concluded business with a firm handshake. Mard always efficient had already prepared various information packages for the General to take with him. The General left as Zeref and his assistant walked into his office.

"Mard Geer, have a drink. You may enjoy the blue labelled bottle." He said feeling very generous, after all a two hundred thousand Jewel bottle was a true luxury.

"I appreciate the offer, though I still have work to attend to." He said, looking down at his display.

"This is a small celebration Mard. I would be offended if you did not follow my orders."

Mard nodded and quickly poured himself and Zeref a drink. They chimed the glasses together, "To Alvarez Industries and our new military  _friend_."

"To you, sir." Mard replied as they both took a sip.

"This day is going well. Tell me, anything else of interest for the day?" In truth this was one of the better days of his life, things were going ever so well. Beyond anything he hoped to imagine.

"Lucy called, she'd like to meet for dinner." Mard said and Zeref almost dropped his drink.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was under the impression that this lunch meeting would be a higher priority after all the work you have done to secure it." Said Mard, his eyes widened for a moment.

"My dove is always the highest priority!" The CEO shouted and watched as Mard flinched.

"My apologies sir, I have errored." He said with a bow.

"You are fortunate I am in a good mood, after a fashion. What did you tell her?" Zeref asked.

"I immediately cleared your calendar, reserved a private dining room at Louis Romerge Steakhouse, called your tailor, masseuse, manicurist, hairdresser and confirmed with her for seven this evening." Mard said his voice a little rushed, but that was normal when his assistant was shaken.

"Perfect, though I am upset that I missed a chance to speak with her myself; your execution of events never ceases to amaze me."

"Thank you, sir." Mard said with a deep bow.

"Mard, have you ever felt as if everything was finally going your way? That all of your diligence and hard work was finally reaping rewards?" Zeref asked as he took another small sip. He noticed his assistant had taken a slightly larger than polite sip of his own.

"When I see you rise in success, sir." He said.

"Mard, I am depositing an extra million Jewels into your account. Your loyalty and efficiency is not rewarded nearly as much as it should be."

"Serving you is its own reward. Thank you for your generosity." Zeref squeezed Mard's shoulder quickly before walking out of the room. He had a long overdue dinner date to ready himself for.

* * *

"I do not like this plan," Freed grumbled after Lucy disconnected the call. He despised this idea and the possibility she could be harmed or worse.

"I don't either but I'm the only way in to try and figure out if he is or has the Override Mage." Said Lucy as she pinched her forehead.

"Sadly, she is right, Tracker. Though she will not be alone." Jellal said as he sat back in his chair.

"The problem is how to do we figure it out? Wait for Zeref to turn you mindless? Wait for him to program you into…" He let his voice trail off, it was a very uncomfortable thought to follow till completion. Just the idea in and of itself that the Override Mage was real; was difficult to swallow. To think that it was his old rival was unfathomable.

Lucy grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. "If that's what it takes to save lives. I have faith you'll be able to save me."

"I don't, this is a different magic and I can't stop it." Freed said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Risking you isn't worth it, the cost of not having you is more than I can handle."

"Odds are that asshole will be dead before dessert is served if he fucks with Star Power." Freed looked over as Gray stood in the doorway smiling. In his hands was the massive crystal cube that was the database backup.

"You!" Lucy growled as she pulled form him and marched right over to the System Freeze mage.

"Okay, Star Power I can explain." He said with a pleading look in his eyes. Freed would not want to be in that mage's shoes right now.

"You better."

Gray moved past her and set the cube on the head hung low as his shoulders slumped. "Almost ten years ago I noticed a change and then this happened." He took off his shirt and slid his fingers against his pectoral. Freed noticed the shimmer of the concealing script disengage. "I knew mom had them and Ur does, I called her."

Lucy walked over and traced her fingers against the black marks. Freed could feel her pain as she stared at them.

"I panicked, I thought I was going crazy. I didn't understand what was happening." Gray said as he pressed Lucy's hand over his heart. "You have every right to hate me."

"Gray, we've been family for years. Why?" She said and Freed saw her bottom lip quiver.

"You just got free of that asshole, Meredy had their first baby, Erza and Juvia just got married and Laxus is a prick. I couldn't hurt you all. I didn't even understand it. It took Ur and Hibiki a while to calm me down and teach me." The raven-haired mage said. Gray had a capacity to keep his calm no matter the situation, it was a reason why he made for an excellent partner when handling glitches. They had worked together twice on the two that Freed reluctantly had to put down.

"When I told you about being Freed's Anchor. Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked.

"You were hurt and being his Anchor meant your heart had finally opened up again. You deserved that, after Lahar died you were a shell. Now here you were finally happy again the little light of my Star Power was back. I've always known Freed was a good man, if I could have picked out anyone for you; he would have been it." Gray sighed.

"I'm going to kick your ass, even if your excuses make sense." She said with a laugh as the System Freeze mage pulled her into a hug.

"Oh! Is that Star Power?" Asked a black-haired man in leather. Freed turned his head and looked at the man with high cheekbones, sharp nose, large brown eyes, a couple inches taller than him with roughly the same body build.

"Lucy, my Anchor. I'm Freed Justine, Scripting Mage." Said Freed as he exchanged a handshake with the man.

"Corvus, Network Shifter and Gray's Anchor." He said with a wide grin.

"Ah, so your magic kicked in at the Anchoring." It was always the chance when mages found their Anchors. It left Freed wondering if Lucy would ever develop her own talent. Which would be beautiful, he had heard once from another mage that a dual grounding was a feeling unlike anything to articulate. That the mages could talk at a soul level and have a connection that transcended flesh. He wanted to feel that for himself and if Lucy's DNA accepted the open chains, he would.

"Yep, not as cool as you guys but I can make due. I was a Network Engineer before I met my gorgeous. Guess things happen." Corvus shrugged.

Gray and Lucy pulled apart right before she punched him. His head snapped back and Freed grabbed Corvus's arm. In less than a heartbeat after the punch the two friends were back to hugging again. Then they were laughing as Corvus gave him a confused look.

"Love you Star Power."

"Remember this moment the next time you feel like hiding something from me. Love you too Stripper." She said with a laugh.

"Hey, you remember me telling you about my latest boyfriend."

"Yeah," Gray spun her around and pointed at Corvus.

"Lucy this is Corvus, he's my Anchor." Said Gray with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Gray! When?" Lucy blinked before she practically jumped on Corvus for one of her hugs. The Network Shifter laughed and hugged her back.

"Like last week or so, it's new to us too." He said with a grin. "Wow, you're really pretty in person. He loves you as his favorite non-blood sister. Please don't hit him again. I like gorgeous's face as is."

"Gray was always the pretty one in the group." Lucy said with a grin and Freed respectfully disagreed, but he kept that to himself.

"We have larger issues to deal with, like keeping you safe tonight."

"What's going on?" Gray asked with pursed lips.

"We think Zeref is either the Override Mage or has access to it." Freed replied.

The System Freeze mage's eyes went wide, "Star Power, no. You can't. We'll find another way."

"Gray, I'm the best shot we have to getting close to him. This isn't just about me."

"No, it's also about Freed, you'll kill him if anything happens to you." Corvus said as Lucy's eyes widened and her face paled.

"What?" She asked and Freed could only nod.

"I said the Anchor stops the madness from taking us over. If I lost you I could never replace you and in a matter of months, my brothers would have no choice but to execute me before the Codex Insanity did its damage." The Scripting Mage replied.

Lucy nibbled her bottom lip, "shit I didn't think of that…."

Freed moved to her and kissed her forehead, "no you thought about saving thousands of lives. I can't blame you for that. It's one of the reasons to love you."

* * *

"Still, sacrificing myself is one thing but to sacrifice you without your consent." Lucy said as her stomach felt like it went plummeting straight to the floor. Out of everything she should have thought about what this would do to him if something actually happened to him.

"It's alright, Lucy. Just being a mage is a risk to my life and if I die to save people I know I'll get to be with you again." Freed said as he kissed her gently.

"Come to think of it, if he dies I would think whatever magic the Override Mage does to her would go away." Jellal said.

"There isn't a way to find out." Gray replied, "we don't know anything about how natural magic works. All their stories and books were destroyed in the war."

"True, it's only a theory and it's based on if we are right about how the Override Mage functions. For all we know the spiritual connection they have could help stop that." The council leader said. "Death seems likely, I'll contact our specialist."

"Wait, you guys have your own assassin? Why?" Lucy asked, some things crossed her moral compass. This was a bit much, she understood why Freed had to do what he did before prison, but they were executing how many other people?

"We rescued him from a black site, years ago. The military did gene splicing experiments on him and since then we've helped him handle his changes. Sometimes bad people must die to protect lives. You should understand this, Lucy." Jellal replied.

"Still, I get the glitch issue but others?"

"It's a sad reality but I think after you talk to Erik and know his story and what he does, you'll understand." Lucy wasn't certain if she would understand but Jellal's voice and words put her slightly at ease.

"We do devote some resources into helping normal people, Lucy." Freed said. "Our world is complex in its shades of grey, but we were never the enemy to anyone. We just want to live in peace and sometimes we take drastic measures for that and for the better of all humankind."

Lucy stared into his beautiful teal eyes and knew Freed wouldn't lie to her. From what she had seen here the techmages held themselves to higher standards than anyone would ever know. She reckoned that with what she knew of their history, it was drastic but necessary. For a moment Lucy put herself into their proverbial shoes and realized she would most likely do the same.

"I should give Laxus an update and warning about dinner with Zeref tonight. I still have a duty to try and handle things legally. I won't trade in all my principles as a cop and human." She said her shoulders back and her jaw set.

"I would not expect any less, my beautiful Anchor." Freed said with another kiss to her lips.

"Star Power, you should probably get going. Knowing Laxus he's got to be worried about you." Added Gray and Lucy gave him a firm nod.

"I'll contact Erik and I'll see if Rogue's partner, Sting, is up for undercover work. We will do everything to keep you safe, Lucy." Said Jellal as he grabbed a communication device and started walking out of the room.

"Let's go Lucy we have a busy night ahead of us." Said her mage as he held her hand.

Lucy gave Gray and Corvus one more hug as Freed said goodbye to his sister. The gravity of everything started weighing in on her and with each step towards the topside, she felt it more and more. As they got to her car, Freed gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Lucy, we'll figure it out. You aren't going to kill me and everything you do tonight will save lives. Even then we could be wrong about who the Override Mage is or who has him. Zeref isn't the only tech mogul out there who would have a vested interest in hurting us. Other mages in other domes have their own dragons to slay." He said as Lucy pursed her lips.

He was right, and she knew that, it was a risk worth taking. There were too many factors and unknowns surrounding this whole case. Too many innocent people were hurt by the Augers, technology she knew Zeref had invented. It had to stop, and she knew her ex's ambitions reached for all of Ishgar.

Her skin was already crawling to think that tonight she'd sit down and share a meal with him. How she planned to hold down food was beyond her. She just knew it was necessary and out of everyone she knew him best. Mentally Lucy braced herself for having to dance with the devil, as it were.

She checked her watch, she had two hours to get changed and to the restaurant. It was also two hours to remind herself that this was the right thing to do. Two hours to steel her courage and hopefully not the last two hours she would have with Freed.


	19. Story v4.3 – Dinner with the Devil

Absolutely do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hell, to the mother fucking no Blondie! It's a bat-shit crazy idea and you know it." Laxus roared through the speaker of her car. Freed squeezed her hand as Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Detective Dreyar, you will shut the fuck up and listen. This is important and for the details you will have to work with Freed. Now shut up, eat a basket of kittens and meet me at my place." Lucy said as she disconnected the call. Letting out a breath she slid a glance at Freed.

The Scripting Mage had been on edge the entire trip and she knew why. Lucy didn't like this idea either, but she had to know, had to play into Zeref's ego to find the Living Database. If she could still play her ex the right way she might be able to get more information about his plans.

Yet to sit here and know that if something went horribly wrong she could kill the beautiful man next to her. That Freed would descend into madness and force his family and fellow mages to put him down. Lucy's guilt was starting to eat at her. Her thoughts broken up when she felt lips against her neck.

"I believe in you." Freed whispered.

"I…" Lucy didn't have any words. Her mind was running around at a million miles per hour all of it in nonlinear ways.

"You are not going to hurt me. You won't let Zeref win this. You're better than that Lucy." He said.

Lucy tried to smile but it was forced, instead she just watched the road ahead of her. Navigating through the streets on her way back home to go and ready herself for the monster. One day she was going to find the little impulsive part of her brain that gives her these kinds of ideas and rip it out.

As she parked the car, Freed jumped out and she let out a breath before hitting her head against the steering wheel a couple times. The door opened and Freed ran his fingers through her hair. Lucy picked her head up and looked at him, his eyes said he was worried but the small smile on his face said he believed in her.

Lucy took his hand and got out of the car, she looked up at him and his lips came down upon hers. It was a simple kiss, but it was just enough to let her relax against him. He held her hands and gazed right into her eyes. Lifting her hands to his lips he placed a gentle kiss to her fingers and hummed.

"When dinner is over tonight, and you are home and safe, I plan on making love to you until you forget his name." He said, and Lucy could see it in his eyes, Freed Justine was certainly going to do just that.

Lucy let out a sly smile, "but what if I want to make love to you for hours?"

He pulled her close and his lips grazed along her cheek. "Then I recommend neither of us plans for work for a week." His hand against the small of her back as he pulled her into him. Lucy couldn't stop her hands as she ran them up his arms and gripped his shoulders.

For a few moments they just held each other and looked into their eyes, the outside world melting away. Their breathing became in sync as Lucy saw entire stories within his teal eyes. Fingers lightly touched each other's face as if trying to commit it to memory. It was a quiet moment where the most important things were said without using voice.

A car horn blared and Freed took a step back, the spell broken. Lucy checked her watch, she had a little over an hour. With a nod, Freed led her into the building, her mind not quite here but not quite there. If anything, she was stuck in all the moments between past, present and futures. Too many what ifs and too many experiences littered her mental mindscape.

A gentle pull from Freed and she snapped to the present as he used his code to open her door. Lucy let out a slight chuckle, "so I can be in an elevator and not be kissed."

"Not when you are that deep in thought." He said.

"Sorry." Lucy looked down at her toes for a moment before Freed curled a finger under her chin.

"Don't be, now you need to get ready and I'm certain Laxus will be here soon for the debrief." Freed said before he kissed her lightly.

Lucy nodded and went into her bedroom, she had to find something to wear. As she looked through the clothes she saw the black garment bag and swallowed. Slowly she pulled it out of the closet and set it on her bed. Her fingers pulled down the zipper and she smiled for a moment as she removed the dress.

The dress was a present she bought for herself as a birthday gift last year. She loved how it looked and though she had hoped to wear it for something more romantic, it would be perfect for tonight. Something pretty to remind her ex that she is not the same Lucy who he beat and hurt for years.

No, tonight she had people to save and a mystery to solve. Hopefully she wouldn't have to fill out paperwork all night from having to kill him but then again, it would be worth it.

* * *

"She's getting dressed." Freed said as he opened door to a scowl faced Laxus. The detective brushed right by him before shrugging off his coat. At least if anything the guy remembered to wear a shirt that didn't have stains on it.

"How could you go along with this?" He snapped.

"Tell me Laxus, how successful have you ever been in talking her out of a really bad idea?" Freed asked, his voice heavy with annoyance.

He watched as Laxus stood there stunned for a moment before he crossed his arms in front of his chest and let out a puff of air. "Fine."

"We think Zeref might have kidnapped a very important techmage and if we are right, what he could do with a techmage would make my crimes look like a jay walking ticket." Freed said as he pinched his forehead. He couldn't give away all the information, if Lucy wanted to disclose everything to Laxus he would support her decision. Though if left to his own choices Laxus wouldn't even be standing here.

"How the hell does Lucy walking into dinner with him get him to spill his guts?" Laxus asked.

"The dress helps." Lucy said and Freed almost fainted.

Lucy came out of the room wearing something that should be forbidden for her to be in public in. The top of the dress was a lengthy suit coat in deep red that was held together by a few black chains. It gave a wonderful view of her breasts without it being brash. The skirt went down to the floor and as she took a step forward he could see the front slit open. She had black boots on that went over her knees embossed in a silver circuit pattern.

"Fuck…" Laxus said and Freed still couldn't find words. His Anchor was always gorgeous but to see her like this, was beyond the limitation of his imagination.

"Freed?" Lucy asked as she stood in front of him.

"Freed is out of order right now, come back later." He said and delighted to hear her laugh at his little joke. Freed right now was mentally picturing how beautiful that dress was going to look as he slowly removed it from her while slowly teasing her skin with kisses.

"Blondie you can't be serious." Laxus groaned.

"Very serious Laxus, did Freed fill you in?" She asked.

"Zeref might have taken a techmage. Seriously Bondie the only way that man would tell you anything is if you went back to him."

"Not necessarily, I do know how to read him. He has very subtle tells, remember I scored a damn perfect score in perception." Lucy said as she opened the front closet.

"Laxus, we also have someone on the inside who will be watching out for her." Freed said.

"Who? Which one of our guys?" Dreyar asked.

"You don't know him, he's from the City Below. Odds are Zeref would know every officer in MCPD but not from there."

"You trust this guy, Greenie?" He asked and Freed shot him a glare. That name annoyed him and at this point he was certain Laxus only kept using it just to annoy him.

"We also have other back up plans, but Laxus you're still my partner. I wasn't going to do something stupid without telling you." The Sergeant said as she grabbed the big blonde's hand. Freed knew they were close, even if they were divorced and the contact didn't bother him. If anything, Freed was getting a bit more used to having to handle Laxus on occasion.

"What the fuck can I do?" He said running a hand through his hair.

"Take Freed out for dinner at a place about two blocks down the road, Mimi's. You love that place." Lucy said and Freed arched a brow.

"Fuck yeah, best comfort food in Magnolia City, they make this macaroni and cheese with bacon that is to die for." For a moment Freed thought, he saw Laxus drool.

"Sounds unhealthy." The mage said with a slight bit of disgust.

"Damn straight, which is why it's the best." Laxus wrapped his arm around Freed's shoulders and shook him slightly. "You're gonna love it."

"You're strangely excited about this." Freed pointed out, as he pushed the big Brutus off him. He hated to be touched without consent. Granted Laxus was being reasonably jovial, he still didn't have to like it.

"Cause Mimi's also has a backroom with our surveillance equipment in it. So free food during stakeouts. Laxus, no more than two beers, you hear me?" Lucy said as she put a tube a lipstick into a small purse.

"Yes mam." He said with a small salute.

"How will we have surveillance inside of the restaurant?" Freed asked.

"There are certain business," Laxus made air quotes, "people who dine there regularly. So, we keep a few recorders hidden and deactivated until we need them."

"Is that normal? Spying on random businesses or people without legal warrants or anything?" The Scripting mage really didn't like that concept. This is exactly the kind of direction he knew technology would head into. The concept of Big Brother, though part of an old book was turning more into prophecy than fiction.

"It's the way of the world Greenie. Gotta invade privacy to keep people safe and bad guys in jail." Laxus said.

"That's a flimsy excuse at best." It was an excuse some overbearing blowhard politician would make. Freed now felt uneasy, more so than usual about the state of things. This was everything he feared and part of himself started to wonder if he helped shape the current world by trying to prevent it. He would have to do some personal reflection later, right now; Lucy was his priority.

Lucy pinched her forehead, "this is not the time for an ethics debate. We will have beers and hash it out later, but for now." Her gazed snapped to Laxus, "Laxus your priority is to the people, if a call comes in, just go. If it's an auger, Freed you have to go with." She said.

"Wait, Lucy…"

"No. The people are more important, they will be protected." She said and Freed knew damn well to keep his mouth closed.

Lucy grabbed his hand, "hopefully it will be uneventful. We'll be home in a few hours." She said and Freed looked into her eyes. He wanted to believe her, truly wanted to believe her but with Zeref he couldn't guarantee anything.

Freed also knew it was highly unlikely that Zeref would release an auger, to do so would have the chance that Lucy would not meet with him for dinner. Also, it could ruin their dinner, Zeref was calculating to a fault. Which meant Freed was going to be eating greasy comfort food and spending a night with a man who he was certain did eat a basket of kittens.

* * *

Zeref waited inside of the private dining room, in precisely three minutes his dove would come walking through the door. She was always punctual, and he adored that about her, she never kept him waiting.

"Our sweep of the area is complete. All recording devices from this room have been removed." Mard said as he tapped on his crystal tableau.

"How many did you find?" Zeref asked.

"We found three and have finished moving our people into place. The staff have all cleared background checks. There should not be any interruptions to your dinner."

"Good, if there is; I do not need to remind you of my displeasure." Zeref said as he watched his assistant.

"N-n-no sir." Mard said as he swallowed. Out of everyone around him, Mard had never been on the receiving end of his true wrath. The man was invaluable to him and Zeref could not replace him.

"She should be here shortly. I arranged a table for you Mard, enjoy the dinner." He nodded at his assistant and waved him off.

"Thank you, sir." Mard said with a bow before leaving the room.

Zeref scanned the room, everything was in order and to his specifications. The usual flowers were replaced with white star lilies, the music was changed to his dove's favorite composer and fake candles were replaced with real ones. The white wine was chilling, and he stared at the door, internally ticking down the time.

Precisely on cue the door opened and Zeref had to grab the back of his chair to support himself. He had never seen her look so dangerous and ravishing. Such a different style than the soft dresses she wore while they were together. He wasn't certain if he liked the new look on her but realized the importance of it for her. Lucy was trying to make a point that she had changed and was not the woman he married many years ago.

"Zeref, thank you for meeting with me." She said, and he crossed the distance to take her hand. She engaged him on a handshake but when he tried to kiss her hand she pulled back.

"My do…" Zeref stopped himself, "Lucy, thank you for the invitation." He moved to the side and pulled out a chair for her. He was trying to keep his wits about him and follow the advice that his assistant had given him. To play a bit hard to get, as it were.

"Wine?"

"A small glass."

He poured her a small glass, hoping she would realize that he was serving her. Zeref had not done that as he built his empire but when they were young he would delight in doing these kinds of things for her. She took the glass and smiled at him, expressing her thanks and he enjoyed that.

He took his seat and quietly waited for her to begin speaking. Zeref wasn't fooled, he knew she had reasons to be here and that trying for this dinner meant she was looking for something. Lucy could always break down his guards but as her dress served to remind him that she is not the same dove; he would have to show her that he was not the same man.

"Zeref, I wanted to thank you for the information you've been handing to us for the Auger problem. It has helped immensely and we may now have better strategies for handling them."

"I'm not certain how, it's been a couple weeks since the last attack?" He asked as he watched her sip her wine.

"The Augers have always been sporadic, but steadily increasing in frequency. If the group behind it sticks to the pattern, we may see one in the next few days." She said, and he thought through it for a moment. Lucy was correct the augers released either by his own hands or the fringe group did appear to have a pattern.

A knock at the door and with a push of a button Zeref granted entry to the waiter assigned to them. The young man, Sting he believed came and took their order. He was relieved that he did not let his gaze linger over his dove's bountiful cleavage for too long. That was something he always had a hard time dealing with, how other men would covet what is his.

"You were always highly perceptive and wonderful for pattern recognition. How has my research helped?"

"For one thing we don't have to try and dissect someone to figure out where the crystal embeds itself. We also now have an idea of how the coding structure works so that we can start working on new technology to detect and disable them."

"What of your techmage? If he no longer has value?" Zeref asked, though he had already known the answer. His dove would find reasons to keep Freed out of prison. Though soon he would remove those Anchor marks from her skin and replace them with his own. Once that was accomplished, his rival would be dead.

"There's still plenty of work for him to do for the CEA and MCPD." Lucy let out a soft sigh. "Like right now we have a missing person's report on a techmage."

"I thought they policed themselves?" He asked.

"I don't know, Freed doesn't talk much about how techmages operate."

"Ah, he has always liked his secrets." His dove pursed her lips, "I have a feeling you are finding that out."

"I don't think this is a line of conversation we should have. This is about our new found working situation and the help you've given thus far. It is time we buried the past and look to protecting the people of this city better."

"I would like that, my…" Zeref sucked in a breath through his nose and closed his eyes. For a second, he was startled when he felt Lucy's hand on his.

"I appreciate you trying, Zeref." She said before she pulled back.

"Lucy, though this is going very well, I am weary of your new-found capability to be gentle around me. Last I remembered you can barely stand the sight of me." Zeref watched her intently, he knew her clues and tells. There was something going on here and if she thought she could play with his emotions to bring him to his knees, oh he would punish her for that.

"You have always been paranoid. As I said, your research has helped and…" Lucy looked away and Zeref noticed a slight quiver to her lip.

"And?" He asked, trying to discern if she was acting. Though Lucy was always a terrible liar the scant few times she tried it. Yet he had to remind himself that this is not the same woman he married. Perhaps the rules of his dove were new now, but then again there are some things that never change.

"Nothing," she nibbled her bottom lip. The music changed, and her head tilted as her eyes closed. Her favorite song started playing and he knew she would enjoy this. Maybe…

Zeref gently reached into his power, trying to see how subtle he could push this idea.  _Dance with me._  He thought as he sent the magic towards her. Watching the tendril move it wrapped around her and her eyes opened.

His dove stood up and Zeref quickly moved to stand before her. Her large brown eyes were slightly clouded but he didn't care. For a few minutes he was going to dance with his wife.

He pulled her into his embrace as he took her hand, the feeling of her soft curves pressed against him had him internally shaking. Her scent tickled his nose and the slight movements of her hips were leaving him wanting more.

_How easy would it be to turn this into more? Could he take his wife in the private room and leave her none the wiser?_

Though as he listened to the music and enjoyed the feeling of her against him, he wasn't ready to push for more. Not yet, a dance and perhaps a kiss but no more. There was much more testing he had to do with his magic. Also, it would become heavily suspicious if she went right back to him so easily. No, this required a patient scalpel not a chainsaw.

She looked up at him and he smiled, his mind capturing this moment. It would hold him steady for the long while it would take to make this last and have her home.

The music was coming to the end and in his last moment of her in his arms he tried one more push of power to get a kiss, but he couldn't feel it. Gone, he felt as if his magic was gone. That couldn't be right? How does one lose magic?

Internally Zeref was losing his temper, nothing Hibiki had said mentioned if his power was limited. It was also a chance that the Living Database did not know. He suppressed the growl and made a mental note to have all the best historians investigate natural magic.

The song ended, and Lucy blinked at him before she hastily pulled away. "Zeref?"

He tried to reach for her, but she jumped back, "it was your favorite song. You stood up and I accepted your offer to dance."

"I did no such thing." She said her words coming out like a whip. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing but take you up on your offer. Are you feeling well?" Zeref was trying to cover this up and shift blame away from him. Had his magic just not died on him he would have gotten that kiss and erased these moments from her mind.

He couldn't use a complex on her nor an augmentation; those marks on her prevented that. His whole night was spiraling out of his control and he was ready to give into his anger. Now he had to stare into the fearful eyes of his dove, a look he despised. Zeref should have known that something like this could have happened. He was too eager for her, too eager to carefully think this through and now he could lose everything.

"I was. Obviously, I must be losing my mental faculties. Perhaps I need to lie down." She said, and he noticed as she reached for her purse.

"Wait, Lucy. Please, finish dinner with me. I didn't mean to offend you, I'm still just a weak man around you." For effect Zeref willed a small tear to roll down his face.

Her full lips pursed into a thin line he knew she was thinking over things. Zeref reminded himself to be patient, let her analytical mind sort it out. Mentally he started going through the counting exercises Dr. Fernandez had him learn.

"Zeref…" her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, maybe the stress has gotten to me and all the old memories…"

He stepped closer to her but maintained distance. "I know, please, what can I do to help you? I do not like seeing you this way."

"I shouldn't."

Now Zeref decided to get close to her and he grabbed her hand, she flinched. He smiled at her and did nothing more than run his thumb over her knuckles. "You should. Lucy, I've only ever wanted a better world. You do wonderful work for the people here, let me help you do that. Please, let me show you how much I've changed."

Her nervous ticks started kicking in, her eyes moving back and forth as she looked down at her feet, how she nibbled her bottom lip and for a moment she lightly squeezed his hand. Zeref had to play this carefully, so far, he thought he was doing an excellent job of it.

"Help me find the missing techmage, Hibiki." She said, and his eyes almost widened. Zeref kept himself calm and internally he was ready to explode. This is why Lucy wanted dinner with him, had nothing to do with the Augers anymore. Had nothing to do with thanking him for his help. He bet Freed put her up to this and he was ready to end that man's life.

Yet, he was backed into a corner, if he didn't help her she would leave him again. If he did help her he'd lose a valuable asset. Zeref despised being the one trapped between a rock and a hard place but there was only one direction to go. His dove had certainly learned to play the game, but she would need a reminder that the game is no longer fun when he plays back. Raising her hand, he lightly kissed her knuckles, "Alvarez Industries is at your command."

* * *

And the chess game moves forward.

 

_Please comment and leave a kudo!_

_Up Next... Being Played_


End file.
